El Camino del guerrero,hazlo por ellos !
by El Primordial385
Summary: Issei Hyoudou es padre de dos hijos ,sin importar que o quien se interponga en su camino ,les dará una vida que él no tuvo ,así tenga que sacrificarse y darlo todo por ellos.. Issei,Jeanne,Grayfia
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo : El Punto de Ruptura

Bushido es la aceptación total de la vida,vivir,incluso cuando ya no tenemos deseos de vivir...Esto se logra sabiendo morir en cada instante de nuestra vida,viviendo el instante,el aquí y el ahora,sumido en el eterno presente,en vez de abandonar el campo de batalla cotidiano...

Yamamoto Tsunetomo.

Cadena montañosa de Alemania...Selva Negra.

Issei Hyoudou caminaba a través del denso bosque,no tenía un destino en específico ,sus lentos pasos y su respiración pausada así lo delataba ,habian pasado 10 años desde que dejó el Grupo DxD.

10 años también de que dejó de ser siervo de Rias Gremory ,su peón en su nobleza ,cortando todo lazo no sólo con él Inframundo ,si no con todo lo sobrenatural al que se había visto involucrado desde aquella vez...

Recuerdos y promesas ahora no representaban ya nada para el ,había tomado su desicion y no se arrepentía de ello ,más bien ,de no haberlo hecho antes ,cuando las señales del cambio estaban frente a su cara pero él no quiso verlas

El mundo está lleno de ingenuos e incautos y por desgracia el resultó ser uno de ellos ,al igual que muchos antes que el ,culpó a su inmadurez de sus fracasos ,pero pronto descubrió de fea manera que realmente no era así ,no importaba si tenias o no conocimiento de la situación o si tenias o no los medios para prevenir eventos por demás desagradables y vergonzosos

Simplemente las cosas pasaban...porque tenían que pasar

Su dueña y el amor de su vida Rias Gremory finalmente descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos y por desgracia estos no estaban enfocados en Issei ,era una ironía el saber que a pesar de sacrificar todo por ella ,termino no sólo enamorada de Risser ,si no al poco tiempo casada con el ,Risser había cambiado para bien durante todo el tiempo antes y después de la Gran Guerra contra la bestia del Apocalipsis ,lo que le trajo no sólo renombre y prestigio ,si no también aquello que consiente o inconscientemente siempre quizo

Issei descubrió que el amor no se puede forzar o rogar ,a pesar del dolor de ver a Rias en el altar jurando sus votos ,porque el siendo de la Nobleza de Rias ,tuvo que mostrar respeto y obediencia al nuevo jefe del Clan Gremory

Una gran vergüenza para el

Después de este desastroso evento surgieron aún más cosas que él no pudo preveer ni mucho menos tratar

Akeno Himejima también había caído en el amor con un Caído que servía al lado de su padre Baraquiel ,cuando esta se lo presento a Issei este no pudo más que solo felicitarla y desearle fortuna a lo que sea que hiciera de ahora en adelante ,Akeno en vista del buen entendímiento de Issei pidió a este ser buenos amigos

El corazón de Issei sangraba profundamente pero no debía mostrarlo ,no tenía ese derecho por lo que solo ahogaba todo lo que podía ,llorar ?...no lo haría !...no tenía porque hacerlo en vista de que su sentimiento nunca fue realmente correspondido

Algo que el castaño nunca contesto mientras caminaba alejándose de ellos ,el Trío de la Iglesia fielmente a su Dios,regreso al Cielo a seguir su adiestramiento como exorcistas ,ya que tanto Irina como Asia estaban bajo las órdenes de el Arcángel Miguel

Xenovia había sido liberada de parte de Rias como agradecimiento y muestra de amistad hacia ella ,por lo que contando con la aprobación del Cielo ,quedo como embajadora de este en el Inframundo

El trío de la iglesia le dijo a Issei que no tenían tiempo para romances o noviazgos ,ya que su dedicación así lo requería ,pero al igual que Akeno ,querían tener una amistad con Issei ..ser igual o mejor que la que tenían antes

Issei simplemente no podía tener una amistad con una chica con la que estaba enamorado ,por lo que también dejando ver su punto ,simplemente dijo adiós y buena suerte

Rossweise decidió seguir con sus actividades escolares como profesora ,honestamente era eso o regresar con el viejo verde de Odin y viendo que de profesora ganaba más dinero que desempeñando su papel de Valquiria pues era más que obvio el camino a seguir

Rossweise fue la mujer que realmente llego a querer pero para ella la diferencia de edades y sobre todo el comportamiento de este fue lo que marcó la diferencia ,en pocas palabras ...inmadurez

Koneko le había dejado bien en claro que ella solo lo quería como lo que realmente era para ella ,su senpai y nada más ,seguía bajo las órdenes de Rias y Risser

Para Issei Hyoudou todo resultaba tan agobiante ,se estaba ahogando estando tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de Rias,viéndola sonreír y contenta a lado de su esposo querrá una tortura el día a día

Pasaron los años y hubo un evento que lo cambió todo para beneficio del castaño ,todas las Facciones del mundo sobrenatural habían organizado un torneo para celebrar la victoria sobre la bestia del Apocalipsis ,cualquiera podía participar y al ganador se le cumpliría un deseo cualquiera que esté fuera

Issei no lo dudo ni un segundo y a pesar de tener muchas probabilidades de perder ,se inscribió como uno de los concursantes de dicho evento

El castaño enfrentó no sólo a sus amigos/enemigos como Vali Luficer o Sairaorg Bael a los cuales con una extrema fuerza de voluntad derrotó dejando sus reservas mágicas al límite de la vida y la muerte ,esto aún contando con Ddraig ,El Dragón Emperador Rojo

Sea cual fuera la causa por la que los demás lucharán ,para Issei eso no importaba ,nada se interpondría en su deseo ,aún a costa de su vida ,pasaría por quien fuera para lograrlo

Cuando finalmente ganó ,aún con las heridas abiertas y sangrando profundamente se situó enfrente de los lideres para exclamar su deseo ,decir que hubo muchas burlas de parte de no sólo de Rias y las demás era un eufemismo

Ellas pensaban y creían que finalmente pediría ser lo que siempre quiso ,ser el Rey de Harem contado por supuesto con infinidad de chicas ,al escuchar todo lo que se decía y rumoraba sobre de él ,las dudas en su cabeza se aclararon y ya no tenía ninguna duda o remordimiento por el paso a dar

Cuando las frías y duras palabras salieron de su boca ,dejó impactados e estupefactos a todos sin excepción ,nadie podía creer lo que pidió y sobre todo el como lo pidió ,ya que su imperturbable rostro sin emociones lo dejo en claro

-Deseo dejar de ser siervo del Clan Gremory ...Deseo cortar todo lazo con el mundo sobrenatural ...lo que deseo es ser libre !-

Hubo un gran revuelo y consternación al respecto ,Rias y las demás chicas no procesaban lo que habían escuchado ,no tenía sentido ,porque pediría algo así ?,pero al ver la determinación en su fiera miraba sabían que no había dudas

Los lideres no podían negar la petición del castaño por qué en consternación retiraron las piezas de Peón que yacían dentro de Él,al terminar el proceso después de años de no sonreír Issei Hyoudou lo hacía al sentirse libre de todo y todos ,al fin podría forjar su propia vida como debió de ser en un principio

La liberación no sólo de su cuerpo si no de su alma fue el mayor logro para el ,no importaba ya lo sacrificado por el y por Ddraig ,las peleas y todos aquellos momentos que significaron algo para el aún si fueron o no ciertos ,trajo satisfacción a sí mismo .

En un círculo mágico ,Issei Hyoudou desaparecía del Inframundo y del mundo Sobrenatural sin mediar una sola palabra...

-Tou-Chaaaaaaaan-

Issei fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una niña de no más de 5 años que lo veía inflando los mofletes ,se veía adorable a pesar de estar molesta ,esta niña era Finata Hyoudou ,su hermosa hija de tez blanca como la nieve,cabellera negra sedosa y profundos ojos del mismo color ,su cabello era sujeto con un listón rojo en forma de diadema y vestía un ligero conjunto de ropa para clima frío

Cuando Issei hiba a responder a su hija ,su otro pequeño acompañe te también se hizo notar ,al igual que su hermana este también expresaba su malestar

-Tou-Chan tenemos hambreeeeeee...!-

Soujiro Hyoudou,hermano gemelo de Finata también reclama la atención de su padre ,sus estómagos rugían hambrientos como un Dragón en ayunas ,Soujiro a diferencia de su hermana ,tenía él cabellos castaño igual que su padre ,prácticamente era una copia al carbón de Issei de niño ..

Issei sonrió a sus hijos por qué colocándose a su altura con su brazo derecho revolvía el cabello de la niña para después repetir la misma acción con su hijo

-Muy bien ,entonces vamos a acampar aquí y les prepararé una rica cena,además ya pronto caerá la noche y ustedes dos deben dormir deacuerdo ?

-Nos contaras un cuento Tou-Chan ?!-está era la exclamación de Soujiro

-Si Tou-Chan ..por favor ?-perdía la niña haciendo su ataque más letal ,él ojos de cachorro mojado bajo la lluvia

Algo a lo que Issei estar expuesto a ese indiscriminado ataque ,no podía negarse !

-Está bien !...pero se acostaran pronto deacuerdo ?-les dijo a ambos con voz firme

-Siiiiiiii-era el grito a coro de ambos niños

Issei solo río ante sus hijos ,su mayor orgullo y por lo cual daría su vida

Tras encontrar un buen lugar para pasar la noche ,Issei había hecho una lumbrada a la cual preparo la comida de los niños y para el puso un par de pescados ,ya que se encontraba un río cerca,después de un par de horas de cenar y jugar un poco con sus hijos estos cayeron cansados por lo que Issei los colocó dentro de la tienda para acampar ,los dos dormían profundamente mientras su padre permanecía sentado cerca del fuego que iluminaba la noche en Alemania

-Se que estás ahí !...sal de una vez y dime que deseas !-este era el reclamo de Issei al voltear a ver hacia un determinado lugar del bosque ,pronto una figura de un hombre alto de cabello rojo y ojos aguamarina hacia a tos de presencia

Issei sabia quien en verdad era

-Si que eres alguien difícil de localizar eh Issei !-decía este mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la fogata

-No lo suficiente por lo que veo Sirchezs -decía este sin apartarle la vista ,atento a cualquier movimiento que este hiciera -Que haces aquí ?-

Sirchezs Gremory el Mou Lucifer del Inframundo ,se sentó en frente de Issei sonriendo ,como recordadlo eventos pasados

-Sabes algo ,no recordaba la última vez que estuve de campamento ,mi padre solía llevarme al bosque de los familiares y pasábamos días muy entretenidos ,aún hoy logro recordar esos momentos !-

Issei escuchaba ,para el Sirchezs siempre era así ,tomaba la ruta panorámica para llegar a la misma situación pendeja que lo agobiaba,era desesperante en ocaciones

-No estás aquí para recordar eventos pasados ,así que dime de una vez el porque no has dejado de seguirme en estos últimos días ?!-exigió el castaño

Sirchezs suspiro

-Dirécto al punto eh ?...bueno no te culpo por ellos ,sé que tus últimos años no fueron muy agradables con nosotros y te extiendo un disculpa por todo lo que pasaste -decía este ahora mirándolo a los ojos

-Aunque agradezco tu sincera disculpa ,realmente nunca la pedí no mucho menos la esperaba ,una disculpa debe darse en el momento dado ,ya después esta perderá todo significado y valor Sirchezs...pero gracias -

Ahora Issei le daba solo una ligera sonrisa que de inmediato se borro ,para el Sirchezs no tenía porque disculpase porque no había nada que disculpar ,todo se dio solamente eso

-Issei ..necesito tu ayuda !-la voz de Sirchezs se volvió sería

El castaño arqueo una ceja en señal de duda ante lo que escucho pero antes de contestar decidió seguir escuchando

-Recientemente ha habido ataques indiscriminados en todas partes ,tanto el Inframundo como el Cielo y Grigory han sufrido severos daños,no sólo en su estructura ,debo ser sincero contigo y decirte que muchos han perecido debido a estos ataques ,por la poca información que tenemos son renegados de todas partes que no están contentos con la paz lograda !-

Issei solo escuchaba observando detenidamente el fuego

-Estos renegados están muy bien coordinados y entrenados ,hemos tenido escaramuzas con ellos y aún contado con Vali y los demás ,no hemos podido detenerlos ,son muy escurridizos -Sirchezs también al hablar mostraba algo de frustración por lo que el castaño se pudo dar cuenta

-Y que esperas que un mutilado yo haga ?!-este era el argumento de Issei ,posado los ojos sobre el Mou Lucifer

Issei hace 5 años había perdido su brazo izquierdo a la altura de su hombro ,en un ataque donde él y su Esposa vivían junto a los pequeños ,Issei podía hacer frente si hubieran sido simples terroristas pero ,estos eran demonios y yokais ,estos iban con un solo objetivo en mente y no era otro que asesinar al Sekiryuutei

Para Issei Hyoudou fue el día más triste y cruel de su vida ya que a pesar de poseer la Boosted Gear con Ddraig adentro ,no pudo proteger a su esposa y todo su Clan ,termino perdiéndolos y su amada mueriendo en su brazo ,ya que el otro le había sido cercenado en el combate

Todos aquellos que atacaron su hogar y asesinaron a su esposa fueron asesinados cruelmente por Issei ,quien segado por el dolor y la pérdida ,no tuvo piedad con ellos

-Issei ...escuchame ,tenemos la fuerte sospecha de que estos renegados fueron lo que ..bueno ...enfrentaste -

El castaño sabia o tenía una idea de esto pero lo que más lo intrigaba y siempre se lo pregunto era ..

-Dime una cosa Sirchezs ,como es que estos renegados habían dado conmigo si ni siquiera ustedes sabían nada de mi o me equivoco ?-

Sirchezs tragó saliva al oírlo,pero aun así le sostuvo la mirada

-No lo sé Issei ,no tengo una respuesta para eso ,Azazel averiguo lo que te pasó y me lo comunicó en ese momento ,quisimos ir y ayudarte pero ya cuando llegamos todo estaba en ruinas y no había señales de ti ...Azazel siempre te haz visto como un hijo y lo sabes ,aún usando no fueras parte de nosotros ,él veía por ti -

Issei sabía que a pesar de ser un inventor bueno para nada ,Azazel tenía sus puntos buenos después de todo ,él era el que más se acercó a él en sus momentos oscuros ,no le extrañaba que el supiera de la desgracia del Clan Yukishiro...al que pertenecía su esposa ...

Cuando terminó de hablar Sirchezs se levantó y se dispuso a irse ,dejando a Issei con su pensamientos

-Se que tienes hijos y quieres lo mejor para ellos Issei ,la vida no ha sido muy buena contigo ,te comprendo cómo padre al querer protegerlos y alejarlos de todo mal ,pero aún bajo estas circunstancias uno debe tomar deciciones que no sólo nos afectarán a nosotros mismos ,si no aquello que más amamos ,no te obligaré a ayudarme ni te mirare con malos ojos por si decides no hacerlo ,pero si aceptas ,pondré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para proteger a tus hijos tanto como lo hago con el mío ..búscame Issei -

Dicho esto Sirchezs finalmente desaparecía dejando a un Issei meditabundo

Este volteo a ver hacia la tienda de campaña donde dormían sus hijos y suspiro ,cerró los ojos y hablo

-Tu qué opinas Ddraig ...sé que escuchaste lo que dijo el Siscon este ?-

Isseiy Hyoudou hablaba con su compañero y mejor amigo

-[Compañero ,creo que debes dejar de huir de tus enemigos ,se qie es difícil pero no puedes seguir así ,esta no es vida para tus hijos y lo sabes ]-el Dragon daba su punto de vista al castaño

Este lentamente se dirigió a mirar a sus hijos mientras dormían y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al verlos ,la niña abrazaba a su hermano como si fuera un peluche

-[Debes establecerte y darles una vida normal ,que tengan amigos y disfruten su vida compañero ...eso es lo que ella hubiera querido ]-

Al escuchar al Dragón ,Issei se entristecía al recordar a su esposa ,su mundo giro al rededor de ella ya que ambos se amaron con locura ,el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos ,donde el amor de ellos se vio correspondido con sus hijos ...Finata y Soujiro

-[Sera difícil porque tendrás que apartarte de ellos un tiempo en lo que luchas contra quien sea este enemigo,pero recuerda que no estás solo compañero ,y mientras lo haces encuentra a una mujer que te ame y quiera estar contigo y tus hijos,sé que nadie podrá remplazar a tu esposa ni mucho menos opacas su recuerdo ..pero debes darle una figura materna a tus hijos ..recuerda sus palabras finales compañero ]-

Issei miraba el cielo estrellado sobre el cielo de Alemania y recordó las palabras que aún hoy le resultaban tan tristes

-"vive por ti y por mí...mi Ise ..hazlo por nuestros hijos..no dejes que la tristeza te embargue ...siempre estaré contigo ...estaré donde pertenezco...en tu corazón "-

Issei lloraba ...lloraba profundamente como nunca lo había hecho ,dejó que su alma y corazón hablaran por el ..

-Tomoe -

Continuara:...

Amigos espero les guste este Fic y pronto actualizare ya mis otros Fics

Dudas y sujerencias estoy abierto a escucharlas ..los veré más pronto de lo que creen ,adiós camaradas !


	2. Chapter 2

Amigos les traigo el primer capítulo de este Fic que ha gustado y se agradecen los rewies ,a todos que siguen esta historia solo tengo que decirles gracias y espero les guste esta cap

Capitulo 1: La Reunión y la Tía Jeanne..parte 1

Las mejores y más bellas cosas de este mundo no pueden ser vistas o incluso escuchadas, deben ser sentidas con el corazón.

Helen keller.

El Mou Lucifer se encontraba en medio de una conferencia con los lideres de las Facciones de la Alianza ,al menos los principales ,su rostro algo cansado denotaba hartazgo por estar en esa sala escuchando todas y cada una de las propuestas que se hacían para de alguna manera enfrentar la amenza de los Renegados que tanto dolor de cabeza estaban causando

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde que había hablado con Issei Hyodou,obviamente nadie sabía que dicha reunión se llevó a cabo ,se preguntaba si tan siquiera consideró lo hablado por ellos ,dejaría a sus amigos a su suerte ?,realmente tanto había cambiado desde hace 10 años ?,pero no sólo era eso lo que le preocupaba ,el hecho de la tragedia con su esposa y sus hijos era un gran factor a considerar

Mirando detenidamente la sala observó que solo Azazel era el único que se mantenía callado ,en cambio los guerreros de Odin hablaban sobre cómo esto les aseguraría gloria y riqueza en Asgard ,de parte del Cielo estos eran más cautos con sus comentarios ,Miguel y Gabriel solo querían que esto se detuviera antes de que más sangre fuera derramanda

Miro al otro lado de la sala y vio a todo el grupo DxD platicando entre ellos ,Rias su hermana seguía como la Lider del grupo,había cambiado después de su boda con Riaser ,eso no lo negaría ,había madurado y se desenvolvía como una dama de sociedad ,pero lo que realmente la cambio fue la partida de su Peón de su Nobleza,más porque Issei no comento una sola palabra ni mucho menos una mirada a aquellos que fueron sus compañeros ,fue en ese entonces que todos y cada uno de ellos se dieron cuenta del error que cometieron a no convivir con él ni tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos ,en especial Rias que cayó en cuenta del error al tenerlo en su boda con Riaser.

De pronto las grandes puertas de la sala se abrieron,Sirchezs observó como su esposa y Maid personal Mirajane Straus entraba dirigiéndose hacia el ,todos prestaron atención a la albina y como está susurraba algo al oído del Mou

-Está aquí ?...en serio está aquí ?-preguntó algo confundido

-Así es Sirchezs-sama ,lo está esperando en sus despacho !-

Cuando la Maid termino de decir esta información al Mou ,este a toda prisa se levanto de su asiento dejando consternados a todos ,abandonando el lugar de la reunión sin mediar palabra ,dejando a todos preguntarse qué pasó ?

-Mira-San que fue lo que le dijiste a mí Onii-Sama?-está era la duda de Rias al preguntar sobre la actitud de su hermano

La Maid solo la miro por un segundo y sonrió

-Lo siento Ojou-Sama pero no es mío el conocimiento para compartir con ustedes ,si quiere saberlo tendrán que esperar al Mou lucifer !-

Tras esta declaración nadie argumento nada ,sabían que Mira no les diría más nada pero Azazel intuía que pasaba ,una ligera sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro siendo notado por el Arcángel Miguel y Gabriel

-Tu sabes algo de esto Azazel ?-preguntó curioso el líder del cielo ,haciendo que todos miraran a Azazel

Este solo río ligeramente

-Tal vez ...pero sí creo saber ..esto se pondrá muy interesante !-

Despacho de Sirchezs...

Cuando el Mou entro apresuradamente a su despacho encontró a Issei recargado sobre una de las paredes sin perder de vista a sus hijos los cuales jugaban sentados en el piso ,Finata traía un dragón rojo de peluche mientras Soujiro dibujaba sobre varias hojas con crayolas de distintos colores

-Mira Tou-Chan !-señalaba el niño mostrando un dibujo de El y su hermana mientras eran acompañados de una rubia con ropajes azules ,todos tomados de la mano y sonriendo !

Issei esbozó una sonrisa al dibujo de su hijo ,más porque sabía quién era la rubia en cuestión

-Es un dibujo muy bonito ...guárdalo para poder enseñárselo a tu Tía ..seguro que le gustara -

-Tou-Chan -hablaba Finata mientras alzaba por encima de sus manitas al peluche de Ddraig

-Dime princesa -

-Cuando veremos a Kaa-Chan ?-Finata para sorpresa de su padre hizo una pregunta un tanto incomoda y difícil de responder ,incluso Ddraig le era duro la pregunta ,sabía cuánto había sufrido y sufre aún Issei con los recuerdos de Tomoe

Como olvidar esa hermosa sonrisa que adornaba e iluminaba todo a su alrededor ,no importara lo difícil o duro de la situación ,Issei siempre encontró cobijo bajo la sonrisa de su esposa

Issei aún recordaba la primera canción que le dedico a su amada ...jamás la olvidaría

(Introduzca canción de Aerosmith : Lay it Down )

Los recuerdos de esos tiempos lo empezaron a abrazar ,aún hoy sentía ese sentimiento hacia ella ,el primer beso ,la primera caricia ,la primera vez que se dijeron "Te Amo" ...todos hasta el nacimiento de sus gemelos

Una ligera lagrima salió de sus ojos al recordar lo feliz que era al tener a Soujiro y Finata en sus brazos ,Issei tenía una foto del bello momento .

-Si Tou-Chan !...la extrañamos -ahora Soujiro se le había unido al cuestionamiento por su madre

Issei se mordió el labio de dolor y frustración al recordar a Tomoe ,ellos no entendían aún el significado de la muerte por lo que trataba de hacerles ver de una manera no tan dolorosa para ellos ,aún a su edad recordaban perfectamente a su madre !

Issei se aclaró la garganta a la vez que contestaba

-Niños ..su madre esta alla arriba cuidándolos -decía señalando hacia el Cielo -Ella siempre velará por ustedes donde quiera que ustedes estén ,no olviden nunca que los ama más que a ella misma ..algún día la volveremos a ver ...se los prometo !

-Pero la extrañamos Tou-Chan !-decía Finata abrazando al peluche mientras su hermano miraba a su padre

-Yo también princesa...yo también -decía Issei en apenas un susurro

El momento fue roto ya que el Mou Lucifer llamó la atención

-Veo que decidiste ayudarnos Issei ..me alegra mucho la desicion que tomaste -decía Sirchezs mientras se acercaba y sonreia a los niños

Issei giró el rostro limpiándose las ligeras lágrimas,no quería que nadie lo viera en un estado de debilidad y menos frente a sus hijos ,debía ser fuerte por ellos y por Tomoe para después contestar

-Si ...estoy aquí y te ayudaré pero ,quiero varias cosas a cambio Sirchezs-decía mirándolo seriamente -esto no será gratis !-

Sirchezs sabía o se lo suponía que Issei no haría nada sin recibir o pedir algo a cambio,no era que le molestaba ,estaba mentalizado para algo así

Antes de responder ..la voz del hijo de Issei se escucho

-Tou-Chan ...quién es el -decía señalando con una crayola al Satán rojo

Cuando Issei iba a contestar la risa de Finata le llamó la atención no sólo a él si no al Mou Lucifer

-Tiene cabello de niña -

Issei no pudo más que reír por la observación de su hija al cabello largo y rojo del Mou y río junto a ella

-Si mi amor ..tiene el cabello de niña..pero no significa que sea niña !-

El Mou lucifer no se molestó en lo más mínimo al contrario se rió de la ocurrencia ,el sabía que en el mundo humano no muchos hombres tenían el cabello como él y en parte entendía la cuestión de la niña

-Bueno es mejor empezar a negociar lo que quieres no crees Issei -

Issei solo asintió moviendo la cabeza para en seguida el Mou Lucifer llamara a Mira su esposa y Maid

-A sus órdenes Sirchezs-Sama -Decia haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Mira serias tan amable de llevar a los niños de Issei a que recorran el Castillo y darles comida -

Mira miro al par de niños para después dar una pequeña sonrisa a Issei ,realmente estaba sorprendida que estos gemelos fueran sus hijos

-Tiene unos niños muy hermoso Issei-San -

-Gracias Mira...-decía para después dirigirse a sus hijos quien miraban a la Maid -Niños este...ella es Mira y los llevará a dar un paseo ,mientras yo hablo con el pelo de niña -

Ambos niños asintieron

Tras esto la Maid se acercó a los niños para tomarlos de sus manitas y dirigirlos hacia los jardines del Castillo

-Que bonito vestido -exclama Finata al tocar el atuendo de Maid de Mirajane

-Te gusta ?-preguntó curiosa -bueno que te parece si te consigo algo parecido eh ?-

-Siiiiiiiiii...Tou-Chan verdad que se ve bonita con el vestido ?-

-Issei y Sirchezs rieron ante la ocurrencia

-Si lo es ...pero tú te verás más bonita con un vestido -

Finata río mientras su hermano agarraba su crayolas y dibujos para dibujar

-Bueno niños ...los veré en un rato ,vale

Ambos niños de la mano de Mira abandonaron el recinto dejando solos al Mou y a Issei ,ambos se vieron brevemente a la vez que el Mou tomaba asiento tras el escritorio

-Los has sabido llevar por todos estos años ..es sorprendente lo que has hecho a pesar de no tener a tu esposa Issei

Este suspiro algo cansado

-Si ...es difícil y duro hacerlo ,pero son mis hijos y mientras esté yo ..no les faltara nada ,nadie pondrá un dedo sobre de ellos Sirchezs-decía al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en un sillón junto al escritorio -No importa quién sea ,destruire al que atente contra ellos ...sin importar el pasado o los lazos que nos hayan unido !-

La declaración de Issei más que nada parecía una advertencia dada y el Mou captó la indirecta

En el grupo Gremory y los demás miembros que aún estaban en la sala de la reunión ,sintieron escalofrío recorrerles las espaldas ,sin embargo Rias y las demás Chicas se sentían algo incomodas ,como si algo estuviera por pasar y no sería tan grato

-Entiendo y comprendo lo que quieres decir ,te garantizo que nadie osara nada contra ellos ,yo personalmente castigaré a quien lo intente -el argumento del Mou era acompañado de una sonrisa-tienes mi palabra Issei -

-Issei estudio minuciosamente las facciones del Mou al hablar ,no encontrando que mentía al respecto ,por lo que se permitió relajarse un momento

-Entonces dime ..que quieres a cambio de tu ayuda ?-

Issei lo miró y exclamó sus puntos

-Primero ,quiero que me garantices de que si algo me llega a pasar y caigo en combate contra los renegados ,mantendrás a mis hijos alejados de todo asunto sobrenatural y les darás una vida normal ...lejos de todo esto -

El Mou asintió comprendiendo lo que quería ,a pesar de las grandes auras de Dragón que pudo percibir al estar cerca de los niños ,cumpliría con la encomienda de Issei

-Segundo..este no es algo para mí o mis hijos ,esto es una promesa que hice hace 10 años -

-Una promesa ?-preguntó curioso el Mou

-Mucho antes de salirme de la nobleza de tu hermana ,yo estaba algo decaido y sumido en dolor por ..bueno ya sabes -Issei Decia no terminado la oración ,aún hoy se sentía incómodo

El Mou sabía perfectamente a que se refería y lo dejo seguir ,si era honesto consigo mismo le dolía el hecho de que Issei no se refiriera a Rias como tal

-Lo que quiero pedirte es que liberes de tu Nobleza y servidumbre a Grayfia !-

El Mou lucifer fue sorprendido por este pedido hecho por Issei pero antes de alegar algo Issei prosigio

-Se que tienes preguntas al respeto de porque te pido esto pero te puedo decir que Grayfia fue una gran amiga y un bálsamo que me ayudó a no perder la cabeza mientras estuve en el Castillo Gremory,le prometí que tan pronto tuviera algo para ayudarla lo haría -Issei decía esto sin apartar la mirada del asombrado Sirchezs-Se muy bien su historial y lo que ha pasado desde el fin de la Guerra Civil del Inframundo ,es por eso que te pido y te ruego que la dejes ir -

Sirchezs suspiro ,sabía que Grayfia no era del todo feliz en este Castillo pero era la única manera de ayudarla en ese momento ,era eso o ejecutarla por ser del bando del antiguos Mou's ,más pasados los años jamás se tomó la molestia de hablar con ella y al parecer solo Issei logró entablar amistad con ella ..tanto que ambos se consolaban mutuamente ante los sucesos de hace 10 años

Issei ante la perdida de Rias y las chicas Gramory y Grayfia recordando su pasado y añorando ser libre

-Está bien ...le daré su libertad a Grayfia y un salvoconducto para que pueda estar libremente en el Inframundo o donde quiera que desee estar -

Issei sonrió ante esto ...una promesa cumplida a una amiga

-Por último y más importante -la expresión de Issei se endureció a lo que se venía -para poder ayudarte requiero la ayuda de alguien especial,alguien que ha estado cerca de mí durante estos últimos 4 años,alguien que requiere un perdón por crimenes en el pasado -decía esto entrecerrando los ojos.

Sirchezs estaba curioso por esto ,quien sería la persona de la que Issei está hablando ?..que quería decir con crimenes pasados ?...quién era esta persona ?!

-La persona de la que te estoy hablando es ...-

Continuara:...

Amigos les dejo un capítulo más de este Fic que ha gustado ,se agradecen los comentarios y sujerencias al respecto

Como ven Issei le cumple una promesa a una amiga y los recuerdos con Tomoe lo saturan en su vida

Que les pareció la canción ?..bueno sin más me despido y los veo muy pronto con la continuación


	3. Chapter 3

Amigos de Fanfiction ,un capítulo más de este Fic,espero sea de su agrado y se agradecen todos y cada uno de los rewies

Capítulo 2 : La Reunión y la Tía Jeanne...parte 2

La lección más importante que todos tenemos que aprender,es amar incondicionalmente,que incluye no sólo a los demás,si no a nosotros mismos.

Elisabeth Kübler-Ross.

Issei Hyoudou,el actual Sekiryuutei se encontraba de pie sobre un gran paramo desolado ,estaba a la espera de su contrincante para poder disputar un partido de evaluación según le había dicho Sirchezs Lucifer ,ya habían transcurrido 30 minutos de su reunión privada,sus hijos aún seguían en compañía de Mirajane recorriendo el Castillo y tal vez comiendo un poco

Hablando de comer el también ya tenía hambre ...su estómago lo delataba pero en fin,primero lo primero y era acabar con este estupido acto circense al que Sirchezs le había pedido unirse

La razón de esto no era porque dudaba de su fuerza aún a pesar de su inconveniente ,era solo para mostrar las habilidades adquiridas a través de estos años y por las cuales podrían darse una idea de cómo apoyar mejor a la Alianza

Issei a petición propia traía un casco que le cubría la cabeza completamente,no quería de momento escuchar nada que lo desconcentrara por parte del Clan Gremory así como los demás miembros de la Alianza que de seguro estarían viendo el partido

Mientras esperaba pacientemente ,el viento soplaba su capa que cubría el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo ,inmóvil ante esto recordaba eventos de hace ya tiempo ,eventos que aún hoy eran reconfortantes y dolorosos...

Flashback...

Caminando tranquilamente por caminos rurales fuera de las grandes ciudades de Japón ,Issei vagaba sin rumbo en específico ,tenía menos de un año de salir de la Nobleza de Rias y estar en casa recluido no era una opción a seguir ,recordaba la platica algo incomoda que tuvo con sus padres debido a todos esos sucesos ,decir que estaban decepcionados de Rias y las demás era un eufemismo,más les sorprendió la actitud de Asia a quien llegaron a considerar una hija

Pero a petición de Issei ,no guardarían rencor contra ella o las demás ,simplemente entendió que en el corazón de las personas ,no se puede mandar o obligar sobre los sentimientos ,Rias y compañía hicieron su elección y El hizo la suya ,una donde ya no figuraban nadie del mundo sobrenatural

No tenía problemas económicos debído gracias a los ingresos generados por el programa infantil del Oppai Dragon ,analizándolo meticulosamente se dio cuenta del como chingados había caído en algo así ,aún hoy a Ddraig le causaba irritación cuando le decían Chichiryutei..!

Pero bueno,ya estaba hecho !,Issei no quiso quedarse en casa por lo que a bendición de sus padres salió a recorrer Japón ,necesitaba alejarse de todo aquello al menos por un tiempo ,cuanto ?,no estaba seguro ,con esto en mente y con mochila en el hombro salió de la ciudad de Kuoh mientras sus padres regresaban a su vida diaria pero sabiendo del dolor en el corazón de su hijo,solo podían orar para que en este viaje pudiera encontrar un poco de descanso y paz ...donde quiera que lo encuentre !

Iseei recordaba la platica con sus padres ,se dio cuenta de que se había perdido ,estaba en medio del camino de terraceria pero el mapa que llevaba consigo no especificaba el punto exacto ,curioso una zona sin explorar por lo que se pudo dar cuenta

-Mierda ...parece que nos perdimos Ddraig !-exclamaba algo irritado por su situación a su amigo interno

-[ Asi parece compañero ,pero bueno ,al menos aún seguimos en Japón !,solo debes encontrar una locación y guiarte según tu mapa !]-

-Mmmmmm...se dice fácil Ddraig pero no hay nada referente en esta zona como para ir a algún lugar en específico -decía viendo su mapa de arriba a abajo sin ninguna pista aparente -será mejor seguir el camino y ver dónde acaba esto -

-[Ya lo creo ,al menos sabes cómo sobrevivir en terrenos salvajes gracias a los entrenamientos con Tannin ,sobreviviéremos !]-El Dragon decía esto muy confiado

-Estas muy optimista socio -

De vuelta al camino Issei ,tras dos horas llegó a un lugar donde un pequeño lago de agua cristalina ,se relajó y tomo agua para saciar su sed ,la tarde se estaba poniendo ,pronto no tardaría en anochecer ,estaba pensando en acampar aquí mismo cuando el grito de una mujer lo alertó

-Kyyyyyyyaaaaahhhhh...ayudaaaaaa...!-

Issei rápidamente y con ayuda de Ddraig pudo saber el lugar de origen del grito por lo que raudo se apresuró a ir a ese sitio ,la sorpresa que se llevó lo dejo en shock

Delante de el una chica con un que estaba siendo acorralada por una jauría de al menos 4 lobos de gran tamaño por lo que Issei se podía dar cuenta ,tenía use ayudarla de manera rápida ,ya que la chica estaba aterrada solo recargada en un gran árbol ,no tenía forma de moverse ,los lobos están listos para lanzarse sobre de ella

-[Se que estás pensando pero te recuerdo que no puedes emplear a fondo tus habilidades mágicas ,la mayoría del mundo humano desconoce lo sobrenatural socio ,tendrás que encargarte de esos lobos a la antigua si quieres salvarla ]-

Las palabras del Dragón eran ciertas ,por mucho que quisiera Issei emplear la Boosted Gear ,corría el riego de exponerse ante la chica y por consiguiente generarle un Shock ,nadie tenía que saber de la injerencia de las Facciones en el mundo humano ...menos la de El

-Atrás !...retrocedan malditos pulgosos !-

Asi que cogiendo un gran trozo de árbol Issei salto para colocarse en frente de ella protegiéndola de los lobos,estos por un breve segundo retrocedieron pero se lanzaron al ataque del castaño ,Issei logró golperar a uno de ellos pero se vio mordió en el antebrazo por uno de ellos y otro más por la pierna ,en su muslo

Issei gimió de dolor pero se mantenía firme tratando de ayudar a la chica quien muerta de miedo cayó al piso viendo la escena del castaño peleando contra los lobos,este con ayuda de Ddraig endureció un poco su piel asiendo que los colmillos de los lobos no penetraran ni desgarraran la carne

Issei aún con el madero en la mano seguía golpeando a uno mientras con sus manos tomo a otro lanzándolo lejos ,dos de ellos se habían retirado ,pero uno más se lanzó directo hacia su cara ,Issei con ambas manos lo tomo de la boca ejerciendo fuerza para luego quebrarsela para enseguida con él cadaver del lobo estrellarlo contra el que aún le mordía la pierna ,haciendo por fin que el ultimo lobo corriera ..

El castaño cayó de rodillas al piso jadeando levemente ,sangraba de las heridas hechas por los lobos pero no de manera que arriesgarán su vida ,miro atrás de él para ver a la chica aún aterrada viéndolo a él

Issei cuando la miro ,vio que era de tez blanca ,unos profunidos ojos negros y de larga cabellera sedosa de igual color ,traía puesto un kimono banco con la faja roja que la hacían ver más pálida de lo que en verdad era ..aún llorando Issei notó que era bonita y delgada ,a lo que dejaba ver el kimono,no tanto como lo eran Rias o Akeno ,pero se dio cuenta que tenía algo en su mirada ...era una chica promedio sin un cuerpo espectacular a lo que el castaño estaba acostumbrado a ver pero hermosa sin duda

Parecía una delicada flor que se mantenía aún en contra del más frío invierno

-Estas bien ?...no te lastimaron ?..-Issei preguntaba viéndola ,cerciorándose de que esta no tuviera heridas aparentes

Por lo que veía solo estaba conmocionada por los hechos ,Issei suspiro colocándose de pie ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse

-Descuida ...no tienes nada que temer ...todo acabó ya !-decía este dándole una cálida sonrisa

La chica se tranquilizó por un momento ,dejo de llorar limpiándose las lagrimas con su kimono blanco para después tomar su mano con algo de miedo aún

-Gracias ...en verdad muchas gracias -sonrío ligeramente pero en seguida su mirada se aterro al ver las heridas del castaño -Por dios ..estas sangrado !-

Issei notó su preocupación en su rostro pero descartó sus lesiones concentrándose en ella

-No te preocupes ...nada que unas vendas y desinfectante no arreglen -Issei decía al momento de rascarse la nuca queriendo restarle importancia al asunto

La chica lo miro pero ignoro su comentario para enseguida tomar una cesta que ella traía consigo al momento de toparse con los lobos ,sacando una manta color rojo y un franco con un ungüento verde ,la chica lo trozaba en tiras para después envolver su brazo y pierna con ellas al mismo momento que untaba el ungüento en las heridas

-Se que no es mucho pero al menos parara la hemorragia por un momento,además te ayudará para que no se infecte la herida -

Tanto ella como Issei ,se habían sentado en el césped del bosque mientras la chica hacia los vendajes en el castaño ,Issei la observó detenidamente ,era refrescante para el que hubiera aún gente que se preocupara por lo demás sin pedir o solicitar algo a cambio ..aún en su mente los recuerdos de lo que había hecho ,no sólo por Rias sino por todas las chicas Gremory palidecían ante lo que está chica pelinegra hacia por el

Uan ligera sonrisa adorno su rostro

-Listo !...ya termine -decía la chica sonríendo ante el trabajo ya terminado

Issei observó y asintió

-Gracias ..no tenías que hacerlo .-

-Nada de eso ...tú me salvaste de esos lobos -decía sonriendo viéndolo a los ojos -es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti -

-Me llamo Issei ...Issei Hyoudou -decía este al tiempo que ofrecía su mano en saludo a la chica

Esta lo observó curiosa pero alegremente estrechó la suya con la de el

-Tomoe...Tomoe Yukishiro-

Así sin que ambos los supieran ,el destino había acercado a ambos en la vida del otro ,juntos recorrerían un corto pero feliz camino que los llevaría a ser más que simples conocidos ...

Fin del Flashback.

Issei recordaba cuando conoció a Tomoe ,tras el casco este sonreia tristemente ,mirando el cielo del Inframundo suspiro ,una leve brisa hacia ondear su capa

(Introducir canción de John Legend: All of Me)

-El destino y la vida misma te pusieron en mi camino ,por lo cual estoy eternamente agradecido de conocerte ,aunque fue por corto tiempo que se nos permitió estar juntos ,te ame y te amare con toda mi alma ,mi corazón te pertenece así como cada suspiro ,cada lágrima y cada sonrisa ,aunque no estés físicamente conmigo y los niños ,siempre estarás en lo profundo de mi ser Tomoe -

Issei decía al viento ,más que un pensamiento era un juramento de amor a la mujer con la que había prendido el significado de la palabra Amor ,olvidándose de su estupido deseo de ser el Rey del Harem

Porque ?,esa era una respuesta muy simple de explicar ,pero con muchas matices,esto era porque Issei encontró lo que buscaba en solo una mujer ,no era lujuria ni seducción ni mucho menos sexo ,simplemente encontró una compañera con la cual compartir su vida ,tristezas y alegrías ,pero sobre todo ,el deseo absoluto de vivir junto a ella ...

Mientras Issei pensaba en su esposa ,el Satán rojo por fin regresaba a la reunión que momentos atrás había dejado sin dar explicación alguna a sus aliados,tomando asiento con Mira a su lado ,todos observaban como una gran sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro al momento de hablar

-Me disculpo por abandonar la reunión así de improviso,pero asuntos importantes requerían mi atención -

Todos guardaban silencio,entonces el Arcángel Migel preguntó lo que rondaba en la mente de todos pero nadie se atrevía a cuestionar

-Lo entendemos Sirchezs pero que asunto era tan importante como para dejar así una reunión como esta ,te recuerdo que el tema a tratar es de suma importancia para todos los aquí involucrados-

Sirchezs sonrió a esto y contesto animadamente

-Presisamente porque se lo delicado de esto,me vi en la necesidad de solicitar el apoyo de un conocido que se integrará al grupo DxD de manera temporal ,solo hasta que la amenaza de los Renegados sea exterminada

Ante esto todos se sorprendieron de las palabras del Mou,generando la duda de quien era de quién estaba hablando

-Perdón Sirchezs-Sama pero de que persona habla-cuestionaba el esposo de Rias -Con el debido respeto,pero no creo que necesitemos el apoyo externo de alguien que no conozcamos,creo que los aquí presentes somos capaces de afrontar la amenaza -está era la pregunta de Riaser Phoenix

El Satán rojo no dejó su sonrisa aún ante tal cuestionamiento,mirando a cada uno de los presentes en la sala este contesto

-Se bien de las capacidades de todos y cada uno de ustedes ,sin embargo no está de más ser precavido,toda ayuda es bien recibida ,la persona que está ya aquí tiene un gran poder-Sirchezs decía esto ahora viendo hacia él techo de la habitación -mas sin embargo ha estado inactivo por bastante tiempo y desconozco su potencial en este momento -ahora su mirada se dirigía tanto a Riaser como a Sairaorg-es por eso que les solicitó a ustedes dos que lo pongan a prueba en un pequeño combate de exhibición,necesito ver que tanto ha mejorado -todos vieron como su sonrisa se ensanchó más -El está ahora esperándonos en la Arena de duelo -

Todos se sorprendieron ante la petición del Mou ,fue entonces cuando Rias expresó su punto para de alguna manera apoyar a su marido

-Onii-Sama,no crees tú que estás siendo un poco precipitado en cuanto a tu solicitud,es decir para un Rating Game se necesitan días de preparacion,además dos contra uno no es algo muy cortez de nuestra parte -

Azazel viendo la reacción de los presentes hablo

-Vamos ,no hará mal un pequeño combate de exhibición,además esta junta se está tornando aburrida ,mis nalgas se están entumiendo de tanto estar sentado -este se recargó sobre su silla con sus manos tras de su cabeza-además si es quien creo que es ...esto será muy interesante -decía esto mirando divertido al Mou -Tengo rato sin verlo y este es un buen momento-

La queja de Azazel hizo a muchos bufar de enojo

-Por mí no hay problema Luficer-Sama,siempre estoy dispuesto a un reto -decía Sairaorg chocando sus puños

Riaser miraba al heredero de la casa Bael y suspiro resignado

-Supongo que nada se pierde con esto ..yo también estoy listo Lucifer-Sama-cuando dijo esto dio un paso al frente aceptando la petición del Mou

Vali lucifer junto a su equipo se quedaron curiosos ,pero al mirar detenidamente a Azazel ,Vali captó el hilo de pensamiento del Caido ,haciéndose preguntar si en verdad era quien creía que era

"Interesante ...quiero ver que tanto has progresado mi rival "

-Nyaaaaa..tú qué opinas Fay-Chan ,quien crees tú que sea esta persona -

Le preguntaba la Nekomata más sexy del Inframundo a la descendiente de Morgana Le Fay

-No lo sé Kuroka-Sama,pero viendo la seguridad del Mou y la exclamación de Azazel-Sama,debe ser alguien muy importante -mientras decía esto Le Fay Pendragon miraba a su hermano Arthur -Onii-Sama que piensas ?-

Arthur junto con Biko opinó sin apartar la mirada de todos los demás ,estudiando sus reacciones

-Pienso que sí creo saber bien ,Sairaorg y sobre todo Riaser tendrán problemas en su duelo ,ganar será complicado aun siendo un dos contra uno -

-Kakakakakaka...si tienes razón ...ese Dragón será duro -este era Biko mirando a las chicas

Tanto Kuroka como Le Fay alzaron una ceja curiosa por ese dato ,preguntándose a que Dragón se referían ,no les venía a la cabeza uno en estos momentos

Akeno está curiosa junto a su padre Barakiel,veía de soslayo a su padre e intuía que él sabía quién era esta persona

-Padre tú sabes quién es ?-

Barakiel quien parecía un líder de la Yakuza solo colocó su mano en su hombro y contesto

-Si lo sé Akeno ,ya lo verás tú misma on tus propios ojos -ante esto las dudas de Akeno solo crecieron y no sólo las de ellas si no de todas las demás

-Xenovia-San,tú crees que Sairaorg-San y Riaser-Sama logren salir bien de este combate ?-está era la duda de Asia Argento quien con hábitos de monja le preguntaba a la embajadora del cielo en el Inframundo-

-Claro que si!-decía Xenovia muy confiada-no hay nadie que supere a ambos ,Rias-Sama tiene suerte de tener a alguien tan fuerte como su marido y primo -

Irina mientras tanto pensaba en cómo ayudar mejor en este problema ,por un momento pensaba que si Issei estuviera aún entre ellos quizás todo sería más fácil ,pero entonces se entristeció al no saber nada de él por bastante tiempo

Rossweise tenía una expresión de asombro al ver las reacciones del Mou y de Azael ,más aún cuando escucho la conversación del grupo de Vali ,no tenía que ser una genio para atar cabos

-no es posible !...será El ...después de tanto tiempo ...lo volveré a ver -

La Valquiria se preguntaba tapándose su boca para que no la vieran llorar pensando en cierto castaño que extrañaba y mucho ,más aún cuando en verdad sintió la soledad cuando este se fue ,se dio cuenta que no lo extrañaba como amigo si no como algo más

Rias Gremory por el contrario estaba un poco sorprendida por lo que ocurría ,confiaba en Riaser y Sairaorg pero aún así comprendía que ir contra un enemigo que se desconocía aun siendo un posible aliado temporal era una locura

Su pensamiento se nubló al recordar cómo está observación la obtuvo hace ya bastante tiempo ,cuando una persona importante para ella y los demás simplemente desapareció sin decir un simple Adiós

Aun hoy su mirada sin emociones le hacían estremecer

-Ise -

-Bueno ,entonces vayamos todos a la Arena ,su contrincante ya se encuentra esperándolos en estos momentos -el Mou rojo se levanto para junto a todos los demás encaminarse a los balcones VIP sobre la arena

Asombrados todos vieron hacia la arena donde un sujeto con una gran capa y casco los esperaba en medio de todo ,simplemente permanecía inmóvil ,pero todos y cada uno de ellos notaban que no descuidaba para nada su guardia

Estaba a la defensiva ,su imponente presencia así lo delataba

Cuando todos habían tomado asiento,esperaron ansiosos el encuentro ,ya Sairaog y Riaser habían aparecido en frente del sujeto de capa y casco ,mirándolo curiosos pero sin decir palabra,lo mismo pasaba con el sujeto ,quien a pesar de llevar el casco ,podían notar que los miraba detenidamente ,estudiándolos ,analizando y pensado en una estrategia para poder pelear en desventaja

-Estas listo Ddraig?!-

Preguntaba Issei a su compañero de batallas

-[Aaaaahhhh...qué tiempos cuando peleamos contra estos dos !,realmente extrañaba algo de acción socio ]-el Dragon suspiro contento con un desafía a su altura -[Cuando quieras socio ,hagamos un pollo asado mientras pateamos el culo del adicto a las peleas ]-

Issei río ante las ocurrencias del Dragon ,haciendo que su risa fuera escuchada por sus contrincantes

-De que te estás riendo ?-este era Riaser preguntándole con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho ,pero con la mirada algo molesta

-Perdón,es solo que me pareció un dejavú este encuentro ,no creí que él Siscon me pondría a pelear contra ustedes dos ...es hilarante -

Tras decía esto el sujeto dejo caer su capa al suelo ,provocando que todos tuvieran una reacción incomoda a lo que veían ,el sujeto frente a Sairaog y Riaser vestía ropas simples pero con la gran novedad de use no tenía un brazo ,específicamente el Izquierdo

Sairarog miro impávido esto al tiempo que miraba interrogante al Mou ,pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ,Raiser se le adelantó

-Jajajajajajaja...Es en serio ?...en serio quiere que pelemos contra esto ?-decía señalando despectivamente al sujeto -tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto ,simplemente no hay forma !-

Su risa hacía eco por todo el lugar pero su cuestionamiento era compartido por muchos ,en especial por Rias

-Onii-Sama te has vuelto loco -preguntó con los ojos como platos ante lo que veía -No hay manera de que ese sujeto gane contra mi marido y mi primo ,esto será una masacre -

-Es verdad Sirchezs-Sama ,debe parar esto ahora que puede -está era Akeno que se posicionó a la lado de Rias en señal de apoyo -en su estado ese sujeto no podrá desenvolverse a fondo,la perdía de una extremidad limita mucho el movimiento del cuerpo -

Sin embargo,aquellos que de alguna manera sabían que era el castaño se preguntaron con mucha cautela que pasó en estos 10 años ?,que le ocurrió para quedar en ese tan lamentable estado

Para Rossweise verlo mutilado la ensombrecía sobremanera ,esperaba que aún con todo esto ,no se hubiera vuelto alguien frío y distante como generalmente sucede

El Mou Lucifer las miro divertido pero una voz femenina que no era de los presentes ahy hacia acto de aparición ,su presencia dejo helados a todos

-Como siempre menospreciando a un rival ,no cabe duda que no aprenden Princesita Gremory ,pero no te preocupes ,aun así El les pateara el trasero a esos dos -

Las miradas de asombro se ampliaron al reconocer a la dueña de la voz que vestía un conjunto de armadura plateada con falda azul y botas de tacón a la rodilla blancas ,guantes del mismo color que le llegaban hasta los codos y hombreras como protección

De larga cabellera rubia como el sol ,atada en cola de caballo y ojos azules su belleza natural no necesitaba maquillaje alguno para resaltarla ,en posee de superioridad plantaba cara a la heredera del Clan Gremory y su Reina

-Veo que les sorprende verme eh ...no los culpo pero no estoy aquí por ustedes !-

Kiba Yuto había invocado un par de Espadas Sagradas y se disponía a arremeter contra la chica rubia

-Tu ..qué rayos haces aquí ...eres una criminal y en nombre de la Familia Gremory te arrestaré -

La rubia en cuestión no se amedrentó por la amenaza dada y permaneció de pie arrogante frente a ellos ,El Mou miraba muy entretenido esto pero decidió no actuar ,solo hasta que la situación lo ameritara

-Puedes intentarlo si quieres -una sonrisa maliciosa adorno su bello rostro -pero aquí el Mou Lucifer no dejará que eso pase -decía ahora viendo al rey demonio-verdad ?-

Kiba dudo y vacilo en su ataque ,más aún cuando el Mou no hizo absolutamente nada para negar las palabras de la rubia

Cuando el Caballero Gremory estaba a punto de atacar ,un par de voces infantiles rompieron el tenso ambiente ,haciendo que la rubia girará sobre si para ver a sus dos amores

-Tía Jeanneeeeeee...!

Dos niños de no más de 5 años ,una pelinegra y un castaño se lanzaron a los brazos de la rubia ahora conocida como Jeanne ,está con una gran sonrisa los recibió en sus brazos

-Hola mis amores ...como están -decía al momento de abrazarlos y besarlos en las mejillas -Que grandes están !...si los alimenta bien el Baka de su padre ?-les pregunto curiosa sin dejar de abrazarlos y revolverles el cabello a ambos niños

Esta escena dejo a todos con la boca abierta ,la criminal y miembro de la Brigada del Caos ...Jeanne d' Arc estaba justo enfrente de ellos y más aún abrazaba cálidamente a unos niños que habían salido de improviso

-Tía Jeanne...Tou-Chan nos ha llevado a muchas partes muy bonitas -Soujiro exclamó aún abrazado por Jeanne

-Es verdad ..tia Jeanne ,nos compra muchas cosas y conocemos a muchas personas muy simpáticas !-Está era Finata quien con el peluche de Ddraig ,decía sin dejar de ver a su Tía quien sonreia ante lo dicho por los niños

-Uuuuyy...que lindo que conozcan lugares y gente -ajenas exclama cargando a Finata quien ahora gracias a Mira traía un vestido blanco con una chaqueta rosa -Y ese lindo vestido quien te lo regalo eh ?-preguntaba curiosa haciéndole cosquillas a la niña

-Me lo dio una amiga de Tou-Chan ...verdad que me veo bonita tía Jeanne ?-

-Te vez como una princesa !-exclama alegre Jeanne viendo a Soujiro que no perdía detalle de su tía

Rias y las demás chicas estaba muda ante las escena frente a ellas ,más una cuando notaron que acompañando a esos niños estaba una Grayfia que no vestía con sus características ropas de Maid ,por el contrario vestía un elegante vestido azul rey de una sola pieza que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tacones a juego

Pero lo que más los asombro era por primera vez Grayfia sonreia ,ella estaba sonriendo ,Rias no tenía recuerdos de haberla visto hacerlo,por el contrario siempre estaba sería sin ninguna emoción en el rostro

Ahora eso no se mostraba ,más aún cuando está sonriendo se acercó a Jeanne y a los niños ,uniéndose a ellos

-Me imagino que tú eres Grayfia verdad !?-preguntó curiosa Jeanne aún con Finata en brazos-realmente se quedó corto con su descripción ,eres alguien muy importante para él -

-Si ...tú debes ser Jeanne -Grayfia contestó

-Mucho gusto ...El me ha hablado mucho de ti ..por lo que veo abogó por ti para que tuvieras tu libertad verdad ?-

Grayfia sonrió y miro hacia la arena de combate viendo a Issei con una cálida sonrisa,era libre y todo gracias a Él ,al final cumplió su promesa de ayudarla y estaba en deuda con el

-El siempre cumple sus promesas ..aunque tome tiempo pero lo hace -decía Jeanne viendo también a Issei

-Lo sé ...sin importar cómo pero lo logra ...esa es su escencia supongo-este era el suspiro de Grayfia

-Tía Jeanne ella es amiga de Tou-Chan ..se va a quedar un tiempo con nosotros !-este era Soujiro emocionado siendo cargado por la peliplata

-Ya veo ...en ese caso bienvenida a la Familia -

Jeanne alegremente incorporaba a Grayfia a la familia de Issei y ella ,una disfuncional y muy rara pero familia al fin y al cabo ,todo esto ante la miraba de todos los de la alianza que esperaban una explicación de porque una criminal de clase S estaba ahí y sobre todo quién era ese enigmático sujeto que se batiría en duelo contra Sairaog y Riase

Para Rias Gremory ,el niño castaño le parecía muy familiar ,pero no recordaba a quien se le parecía ,todas y cada una de las chicas estaba en el mismo barco de pensamiento ,bueno ,no todas la Valquiria curiosa sonreia-

-Ise -

Continuara :...

Amigos un capítulo más ,les dejo algo del pasado de Issei y Tomoe ,espero que les haya gustado y poco a poco también pondré el cómo conoció también a Jeanne

A su tiempo pero lo haré ,sin más se agradecen rewies y todo lo demás

Que les pareció la canción ?


	4. Chapter 4

Amigos de Fanfiction un capítulo más de este Fic,una disculpa por demorar pero otra vez problemas de salud nos aquejan y hay que hacerles frente ,sin más vamos a lo que interesa

Capítulo 3: Un Primer Encuentro y la Promesa de Libertad...Grayfia

Un verdadero amigo es aquel quien se acerca a ti cuando el resto del mundo te abandona.

Walter Winchell.

Grayfia Lucifuge caminaba tranquilamente sobre las hoy desiertas calles de la ciudad de Lilith ,capital del Inframundo ,no podía estar más contenta por esto debido a que hoy era su día de descanso como cada semana...

Lo cual cayó de maravilla para de esta manera evitarse la mala fortuna de estar presente en la Boda Real entre 2 de los 72 Clanes más prestigiosos de la sociedad ,oh si ,hoy contraían nupcias Rias Gremory y Riser Phenex.

Siendo su día de descanso,Sirzech no podía obligarla a nada que ella no quisiera ...lo cual decidió salir a disfrutar de la ciudad ,ya que todos sus habitantes estaban atentos a dicha boda y por consiguiente el tan aclamado paseo nupcial

Para Grayfia no era más que pura parafernalia

No teniendo un destino fijo al cual acudir ,la peliplata deambulaba buscando algo para saciar su apetito ,mientras caminaba recordó la primera vez que conoció a Riser Phenex ,un culo arrogante megalómano misogino como no había otro igual ,aún hoy venían a su mente aquellas veces que El intento hacerla suya como parte de su Nobleza...semejante estupido !

Ella aún cuando hacía de Maid en la mansión Gremory no dejaría que su Orgullo fuera mancillado por el ,no era una de sus muchas putas a las cuales podía echar mano,no,ella era Grayfia Lucifuge !

Aun no entendía cómo era posible que Rias se enamorara de ese sujeto tan despreciable ,pero el como muchos había cambiado algo conforme pasaban los años ,siendo reconocido como Héroe del Inframundo tras la derrota de la bestia del Apocalipsis

Recordo por un instante también al que no siendo un demonio de clase alta peleo como tal por proteger aquellos que amaba ...El Sekiryuutei !

Sip ...El Dragón Celestial Rojo y su portador un castaño llamado Issei Hyoudou que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tratar,solo sabía de él lo que escuchaba de boca de otros ,siendo su faceta de pervertido amante de tetas la que predominaba

El y Grafía tenían algo en común a pesar de las muchas diferencias y era que ambos inspiraban miedo y respeto durante la batalla ..recordó entonces la Guerra que asoló el Inframundo

La que una vez durante la Guerra Civil hizo temblar incluso a qu ellos demonios de sangre pura tan solo con su presencia ,si bien las cosas no salieron como se pensaban y la lucha termino con la victoria de los actuales Mou

Grayfia obtuvo misericordia debído a su linaje y sus capacidades de pelea ,siendo degradada a labores de Maid para los ahora triunfantes Mou ..en especial para ese estupido Pelirrojo que hoy ostentaba el título de Mou Lucifer

Conforme pasaban los años ella muchas veces se cuestionó si no hubiera sido mejor ser ejecutada que a esto !,lo pensó ,incluso en la posibilidad de rebelarse,pero no tenía caso,ya no tenía cerca a sus amigos o familia al cual podría apoyarse

Su hermano Euclid Lucifuge había optado por escapar y ser considerado un demonio renegado ,al menos el corrió con más suerte ,pensaba la peliplata,en cambio ella debía permanecer leal a esa horrenda familia que si bien ,no eran crueles y despotas con ella ,como muchas veces pasaba a los esclavos capturados ,no significaba que los tenía en consideración o estima ,para ella solo era un maldito trabajo impuesto a ella ...solo eso y nada más

Sus pasos la llevaron a un Bar céntrico de la ciudad ,estaba algo curiosa puesto que muchos locales habían cerrado para disfrutar de la boda y dar buenos deseos a los esposos y era contado el establecimiento que estuviera abierto ,Grayfia sabía que no era muy tolerante al alcohol pero por hoy y para olvidar un poco el día a día ,decidió tomarse una copa ,sin imaginar que dentro encontraría a quien se convertiría en un amigo y algo más

Entro con algo de cautela al Bar ,este se encontraba vacío a excepción de obvio el Cantinero que limpiaba unos tarros cerca de la barra sin prestar mucha atención a lo que pasaba sobre un dispositivo mágico en uno de las esquinas de Bar y también ajeno al sujeto que ,encorvando y sentado sobre un banco bebía sin parar como si no hubiera un mañana ,así lo decía los muchos tarros vacíos cerca de él

Grayfia se acercó a la barra y el cantinero la miro

-A sus ordenes señorita ,que le puedo servir -preguntó el cantinero sin dejar de limpiar lo que tenía en manos

Grayfia tomo asiento cerca del extraño sujeto que se mantenía aún la cabeza gacha sin siquiera mostrar signo de sorpresa al sentir que alguien se sentaba cerca de él ,Grayfia viendo lo que bebía decidió pedir lo mismo

-Me gustaría lo mismo que él está tomando !-

El cantinero miro curioso a donde ella señalaba y asintió en comprencion ,aunque claro no sin antes levantar una ceja en sorpresa por la petición de la chica !

-En seguida -

Mientras el Cantinero se retiraba para cumplir con el pedido ,Grayfia pudo ver al sujeto a su lado con toda confianza ,entonces es se dio cuenta de su vestimenta dándose cuenta de que vestía la ropa de gala del Clan Gremory ,la traía un poco desarreglada pero por un instante este levanto su rostro y Grayfia se dio cuenta de quién era ..susurrando su nombre por acto de reflejo

-Hyoudou Issei...El Sekiryuutei!-exclamó

Este al escuchar su nombre se dio vuelta encarando a la peliplata y ella se pudo dar cuenta de su semblante ...había estado llorando !

Con voz pastosa por la bebida contesto lo mejor que pudo

-Te conozco ?!-preguntó curioso viéndola a los ojos

Grayfia pudo notar como él estaba en una profunda tristeza y agonia ya que su mirada lo delataba ,no logrado articular palabra ,no sabía que decir ante su pesar ,sabía del enamoramiento no sólo de Rias y de las demás chicas de su Nobleza las cuales el profesaba ..

El por sus ropas debía estar en la boda pero sin embargo estaba aquí sumergiéndose en el alcohol ...!

Debio suponer que estaba así por la boda y los consecuentes juramentos a Rias como a Riser ,ella sabía que para el debió ser algo duro e humillante doblar la rodilla al hombre que ahora se casaba con la chica de la que él estaba enamorado ,si ,ella conocía el sentimiento que le aquejaba ...rabia,impotencia,vergüenza y tristeza,fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Issei continuó

-Yo te he visto antes ...oh si !...eres -se detuvo algo confundido dejándola de ver un instante para pensar un poco -eres Grayfia ...verdad ? !-

Grayfia vio que a pesar de su avanzado estado etílico aún podía articular las palabras,si bien era verdad que trabajo le costaba hacerlo ,no era tan malo después de todo

-Si ...ese es mi nombre !-termino ella dándole una ligera sonrisa,para después preguntarle algo que estaba rondando en su mente !-perdona pero ,porque no estás en la boda ...después de todo eres parte de la Nobleza de Rias !-

Issei ante el cuestionamiento de Grayfia agrio el gesto para posteriormente tomar un gran sorbo de su bebida

-Yo no tenía porque seguir ahí sabes -contestó algo molesto por lo que ella se dio cuenta ,pero también decaido -cumplí con lo que el protocolo demandaba de presentar mis respetos a "mis nuevos amos"-

Esto último Grayfia pudo notar que lo dijo con bastante sarcasmo !

-Ya veo !-

Su pequeña platica fue interrumpida por el cantinero que traía la bebida que ella había solicitado ,Issei vio que ella tomaba un sorbo para después toser un poco por lo fuerte que era ,no pudo evitar reír ante esto

-Jejejejejejee...primera vez que tomas una cerveza ?-cuestionó curioso meneando su bebida en el tarro

-No realmente ..mejor dicho ...es un poco fuerte ...no estoy acostumbrada a esto !-dijo por un recuperándose un poco del bochornoso momento con la bebida

Issei sonrió sin dejar de verla

-En ese caso debiste pedir algo más ligero y no lo que estoy bebiendo ...esto es más que suficiente para quedar noqueado durante días !

Grayfia miro curiosa como a pesar de la advertencia él seguía tomando sin ningún tipo de reserva a pesar de sus propias palabras ,Issei dándose cuenta de esto anticipó lo que ella le preguntaría

-Nosotros los Dragones tenemos alta resistencia a toda clase de cosas ,es decir ,este tipo de bebidas difícilmente nos embriagarían -dicho esto Grayfia notó como el de entre sus ropas sacaba un pequeño frasco con un líquido dorado en el ,para después verter solo dos gotas de este en su tarro -solo el destilado de manzana dorada de los huertos de Tannin logran emborracharnos -

Tan pronto termino de decirlo se apresuró a tomarlo de un solo golpe

Por el estado en el que estaba y el tiempo transcurrido durante la boda ,Grayfia supuso que llevaba horas aquí bebiendo ,aunque por lo visto esto para el era algo lento porque el mismo así lo quería

Bien pudo tomarse todo el frasco de destilado de manzana y quedar noqueado pero no lo hizo ,de alguna manera esta era la forma de ahogar sus penas y mitigar su dolor poco a poco

Si Rias sabía que su Peón estaba muriéndose de tristeza en este bar lo dudaba mucho ,para ella solo éxitia el momento de renombre que está boda con Riser suponía ,después de todo ..Rias solo era una niña que a pesar de todo aún era muy inmadura e ingenua ...a su punto de vista

Vio como el cantinero seguía rellenándole el tarro a Issei sin ningún tipo de problemas y este tan pronto lo tenía lo inguia sin más

-Y tus amigos ?...porque no estás con ellos ?-preguntó dándole un pequeño sorbo a su bebida para acostumbrarse a ella -digo un poco de compañía de ellos no te caería nada mal !-

Issei la miró como si fuera un extraterrestre por lo que Grayfia se sintió algo incómoda,pero tan pronto como la vio dejo de hacerlo para reír entre dientes

-Mis amigos -arrastro las palabras -están bastante entretenidos en la fiesta que prosigio a la boda-dijo para después ver un reloj de bolsillo de oro con él logo del Clan Gremory -a estas horas ya los felices esposos deben estar en su "Luna de Miel "-decía esto con bastante dolor y enojo

Grayfia se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo la amaba y era muy doloroso este momento para el ..más porque no tenía a sus "supuestos" amigos para desahogarse

-Himejima está de novia con un subalterno de su padre de nombre Alciel,Tojo está junto a su hermana en el grupo de Vali , la Valquiria está socializando por consejo de su abuela Gondul,a ver si así consigo un novio que esté "a la Altura de sus espectativas y no se un niñato"-

Grayfia notó como la referirse a Rossweisse las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta ,su miraba se había puesto triste al decir esa frase

-Yuto ...que te puedo decir de él -siguió camiando su estado de ánimo -así vea a una mujer desnuda insinuándosele dudo bastante que aproveche algo ,se jacta de ser un "caballero " en toda la palabra...Bah !...marica !-

Ella seguía escuchando todo lo que el decía ,de alguna manera esto le servía un poco puesto que estaba desahogándose de todo lo que llevaba encima ,no le molestaba escuchar

-El Trio Celestial !...ocupadas haciéndo amigos de todos cuanto puedan en esta fiesta con el argumento de profundizar las relaciones entre las facciones !...estupideces !-

Fue entonces cuando decidió hablar después de esto

-Y tú aquí en un Bar -

Issei sonrió algo mareado ya

-Salud !-

Grayfia río a pesar del estado en el que ya se encontraba ,suspiro ,a pesar de que no lo conocía y mucho menos haber tenido una plática con el anteriormente decidió ayudarlo en lo que podía ...si seguía así no terminaría bien para él y posiblemente haga algo de lo que se avergonzaría después

-Creo que ya has tomado suficiente -dijo con voz de mando

Issei la miró para después pensar una respuesta que nunca llegó

-Ven conmigo !...acompáñame a casa !...un hombre debe escoltar a una dama a altas horas de la noche no crees ?-

Grayfia sabía que a pesar de todo Issei lo que se decía de él,siempre ayudaría a quien lo necesitara ,algo que Rias y las demás aprovecharon en demasía ,pero para ella era la manera de sacarlo de este atolladero

Issei asintió a sus palabras para levantarse de donde estaba sentado con algo de torpesa ,mareandose un poco siendo sostenido por Grayfia para no caer !

-Espera !-dijo el

Ella notó como de entre las ropas sacaba el reloj de oro para dárselo al cantinero como pago por todo lo que había bebiendo ,el cantinero vio asombrado el reloj entre manos para después exclamar

-Pero no puedo aceptar esto !...dijo impactado -esto vale mucho dinero !

Grayfia también iba a cuestionar el porque daba algo tan valioso por tan solo unas bebidas pero la respuesta de Issei fue contundente ,haciéndola pensar de que tan jodidas estaban las cosas para el como para deshacerse de eso

Issei río por lo bajo aún sostenido por ella para ver al cantinero a los ojos

-No se preocupe ,para mí ya no representa nada ...no tiene un valor como para que yo lo conserve -dijo sonriendo tristemente -es solo algo sin valor ya ...ya no vale nada !-

El cantinero curioso por lo dicho pensaba que estaba loco por decir esto pero a oídos de Grayfia sabía que no se refería al valor económico como tal ,para Issei solo era un pedazo de metal áureo sin nada significativo

Las cosas valen por lo que representan y el significado que uno les da a ellas ,no por su valor como tal ...

Salieron del Bar con destino a la casa de ella ,Issei ya un poco más compuesto caminaba por si mismo pero en ocaciones se mareaba por lo que ella se daba cuenta ,durante el trayecto tanto como él y ella escuchaban hablar a las personas de lo hermosa que se veía Rias y sobre lo apuesto que Riser se había puesto y del magnífico beso que ambos se dieron en presencia de los 72 Clanes del Inframundo

Grayfia pudo notar como el semblante de Issei se oscurecía conforme más escuchaba ,se mostraba inquieto y perturbado ,continuamente pasaba su mano por su cabello en señal de desesperacion ,se notaba que sus ojos en segundos cambiaban de color a pasar a esmeraldas de pupila rasgada ..señal de que estaba en descontrol con sus emociones

Dándole cabida a que el Dragón Celestial tomará parte de él !

Caminaron a una zona departamental bastante lujosa donde al parecer Grayfia vivía algo que el castaño extraño ,cuestionó curioso el lugar

-Aquí vives ?-

-Aja - fue todo lo que ella dijo para abrir la puerta de su departamento

-Pensé que vivías en la mansión Gremory como todos los demás ?-preguntó viéndola con algo que Grayfia no pudo describir

-Claro que no !-ella se apresuró a decir -No soportaría vivir en ese lugar las 24 horas !

Issei río entendiendo a que se refería...el estaba igual en ese aspecto ..no soportaba estar ahí aún cuando los demás miembros de la Nobleza también estaban junto a su ama

-Si ...creo que te entiendo Grayfia !-

-Ven pasa -

Issei se extraño por lo que escucho,el seguía parado cerca de la puerta del departamento

-Perdón ?-

-No te dejaré ir a casa así en ese estado ...ven te prepararé un poco de café para que se te baje la borrachera !-

Grayfia no entendía cómo actuaba así con el siendo que apenas lo conocía ,pero algo dentro de ella le decía que por primera vez confiara en ella misma y en las personas a su alrededor ,él estaba pasando por una situación algo parecída a lo que ella vivió cuando fue tomada como Maid por los Gremory

Si bien las situaciones y los sentimientos involucrados no eran parecidos ,si lo era el estar solo sin que nadie te ayude o te escuchará,era por eso que Grayfia decidió ayudarlo al menos en lo que podía ...No quería que él cayera en una depresión a la cual notaba están en el borde del precipicio

Issei entró a su pequeño pero modesto departamento,era cómodo y agradable ,no tenía lujos pero si lo básico para vivir ,para el era un lugar perfecto alejado de el glamour de la sociedad del Inframundo

Algo sencillo ..a su mente vino la imagen de la casa de sus padres y suspiro ,los extrañaba pero no debía presentarse en estas condiciones ,ellos no tenían que ser parte de esto ...no ,debía aflontar el solo sus propios problemas y ya entonces ,los visitaría cuando las heridas ya no dolieran como ahora

-Espera aquí ...voy a cambiarme de ropa -demandó ella

Issei se sentó en un cómodo sillón esperando por la peliplata ,no tardó ni 15 minutos cuando está apareció dejando a Issei con la boca abierta

Grayfia era una chica de gustos sencillos ,siendo así que ahora vestía un pantalón de chandal blanco junto con un suéter rojo de manga larga ,Issei notaba que aún vistiendo ropas comunes Grayfia era una mujer de belleza sin igual ...incluso se atrevió a pesar que Rias no tenía nada que hacer a su lado después de todo..Grayfia era una mujer en toda la palabra y no una niña como ella

-Sígueme !-

Issei salió de su estupor para seguirla a una pequeña cocina junto a un comedor redondo de 4 sillas,el notó como Grayfia vistió agua en lo que era una cafetera ,el rápidamente se dispuso ayudar en lo que podía ,era invitado pero eso no decía que debía ser un flojo e inútil

-Quieres que te ayude ?-

Grayfia lo miró divertida para sonreírle y demanda

-Pásame el sobre de Café que está en la alacena justo en frente de ti ,primer cajón a la derecha Porfavor !-

Issei procedió a hacer lo que le pidieron dándole el producto a Grayfia que enseguida virtio varias cucharadas de café en el recipiente para que empezara a calentarse ,esto mientras acercaba unas tazas de porcelana a la mesa

Cualquiera que viera esta escena supondría que son pareja pero la realidad era muy distinta ,Grayfia sabía muy bien que sería víctima de chismes y demás cosas al día siguiente no sólo en la mansión Gremory debido a que sus vecinos la vieron junto con Issei ..pero no le importaba ,era su privacidad y no tenía que rendir cuentas a nadie

Sabía que de parte de Issei sería lo mismo ,lo que se pasara aquí nunca saldría de su boca ,el castaño rompiendo el silencio alabó el departamento de ella

-Vaya tienes un departamento muy bonito !-

-Gracias,me costó bastante dinero obtenerlo pero valió cada centavo invertido -

-Acaso el Siscon hermano de Rias no te ayudo a conseguirlo ?-

-No ...es decir ...no quise que lo hiciera,me ofreció ayuda para conseguir algo mucho mejor pero decline ,no quiero que se haga a la idea de que le debo favores o algo por el estilo ,no soy así ..prefiero tener las cosas por mi cuenta !-

Decia mientras tanto el y ella ya estaban sentados de gustando el café ,para Issei se lo tomó puro sin azúcar mientras Grayfia lo preparo junto con crema y endulzante acompañado de pequeñas galletas !

-Es bueno eso !...eres una mujer muy independiente ..eso habla bien de ti !-

Por alguna estraña razón sin explicación alguna tanto Issei como Grayfia platicaron varias cosas referente a sus pasados ,Issei le dijo todo desde que renació como un demonio ,lo de Raynare ,su muerte durante la batalla con la Brigada del Caos y el consiguiente regreso gracias a Ophis y Red como el los llamaba

Detalles más ,detalles menos ,hasta llegar a este momento ,compartiendo una taza de café con ella

Grayfia le dijo varias cosas como por ejemplo de su familia,de su niñez ,omitió hablar de la Guerra Civil por obvias razones pero ella se dio cuenta que aún si lo platicará ,Issei la seguiría viendo como ella es

No la juzgaría ni le reprocharía ser parte de la Facción de los Antiguos Mou's ,el durante la plática le dijo que el pasado,pasado es y que nunca era bueno vivir de el ,a pesar de lo que haya sucedió o de lo que se hizo por una u otra razón ,todas las personas tenían derecho a cambiar si así lo querían

El decía para sorpresa de Grayfia,que a nuestros ojos las causas siempre eran las correctas y había que defenderlas a pesar de todo ,lo demás importaba poco o nada ,solo lo que uno creyera dando incluso la vida en eso ..

Después de eso vinieron las situaciones algo incomodas relacionadas a los sentimientos ,ambos compartieron parte de esto ,ambos habían sufrido desamores de diferentes tipos ...generando con esto un incómodo silencio

-Creo que somos parte del club de corazones rotos no ?-preguntó algo triste la peliplata

-Issei en respuesta río levantando su taza de café en señal de brindis

-Salud por dos de los miembros más dsitinguidos del Club de Perdedores !-

Grayfia río ante la observación no solo a lo que ella decía ,era todo en general ,era verdad ,eran perdedores

-Salud pues !-

Dicho esto chocaron sus tazas y bebieron su contenido ,Issei al ver esto exclamó ya más sobrio debido a las muchas pero muchas razas que Grayfia le hizo tomar

(Escuchar canción de Bruno Mars ...Count on Me)

-Pero no será así por mucho tiempo sabes -dijo mirándola cálidamente a los ojos -de alguna manera tratare de ayudarte para dejar de ser la Maid de los Gremory y puedas hacer tu vida como mejor te parezca -

Grayfia escucho sorprendida la declaración ,antes de decir una palabra Issei prosigio

-Aúnque me tome tiempo cumplir esta promesa que te hago ,te ayudaré ,porque a pesar de conocernos poco ,me has abierto una parte de ti,nadie debe pasar por lo que tú experimentaste ...mereces ser feliz Grayfia y si yo puedo hacer una parte para lograrlo ,no dudes que pondré todo mi empeño en lograrlo

Grayfia no decía nada pero vio como Issei puso su mano sobre las de ellas

-Es una promesa de vida Grayfia...porque quiero que seas mi amiga ..y a los amigos se les ayuda !

-Amigos ?-

-Si ...amigos !-

Grayfia se conmovió por lo dicho por Issei ,era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien la consideraba una amiga ,podía ver que el no la veía como un objeto a desear ,con lujuria o de cualquier otro tipo

El habia escuchado todo cuanto ella dijo de su estancia en Gremory y lo que representaba para ella ,así sin más ni pedir algo a cambio ,el se comprometía con ella a ayudarla para que pudiera ser ella misma ...

Grayfia Lucifuge

Ligeras lágrimas opacaban su belleza natural ,a lo que Issei se paro de su lugar dirigiéndose hacia ella y con un fuerte abrazo estuvo ahí para ella ,no hacía falta decir nada ,ya todo había sido dicho ,solo quedaba el transmitirlo en un cálido abrazo cargado de sentimiento a una promesa que llegaría !

-Gracias !-

fue lo que ella en lágrimas dijo sobre el hombre del castaño

-No ...gracias a ti ...por estar aquí conmigo este día !

Fue el corazón de Issei hablando a la ahora su amiga Grayfia...

Grayfia recordó ese momento tan especial hacia ya bastantes años ,miro el combate que se desarrollaba entre Issei vs Riser y Sairarog,sonriendo con cariño al castaño ,más sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en su pecho al verlo en tan precaria situación

Que habría pasado en estos años para terminara mutilado de esa manera ?,quien o quienes habían sido los salvajes y porque ?,estas y muchas preguntas rondaban en su mente mientras no perdía detalles de sus movimientos ,a pesar de todo ,él estaba peleando en igualdad de condiciones contra estos dos ...pero lo más curioso y al parecer nadie notaba era el porque aún no usaba el poder del Dragón Celestial

Miro a su lado a Jeanne quien aún sostenía a la pequeña Finata en brazos ,la niña era muy hermosa por lo que Grayfia pudo darse cuenta ,también vio al pequeño Soujiro quien gritaba emocionado alentando a su padre !

Grayfia supo varias cosas de Issei por la misma Jeanne como por ejemplo que el castaño estuvo casado con una chica llamada Tomoe y que los niños eran producto de ese matrimonio pero tenia dudas ante esta revelación

-Tou-Chan !...te puedes !-

-Vamos patea el trasero de ese par engreídos !-

Finata aún con el peluche de Ddraig en sus manos no dejaba de abrazar a la rubia Jeanne

-Si !...vamos Tou-Chan ...no olvides al Sr Dragón -Finata decía esto en referencia a Ddraig a quienes tanto ella como su hermano conocían y podía hablar con el Dragón Celestial

Una cualidad única siendo tan pequeños pero que demostraba lo fuertes que podían llegar a ser algún día ...si ellos haci lo decidían claro está ,pero por lo pronto y por petición de Tomoe tendría una visa alejados de todos lo sobrenatural ...al menos mientras eran niños !

Que su infancia fuera como cualquier niño de su edad ...ese era el deseo de Tomoe y por el cual Issei lo daría todo para lograrlo

-Ya deja de jugar con esos dos y acaba de una buena vez !,tenemos hambre !-exclamó airadamente la rubia en conjunto con los pequeños

-Siiiiiii...queremos Ramen !-

Quien decía esto era Jeanne para molestia de Rias y las demás ,Grayfia siento pena por ella y por las demás chicas al ni siquiera percatarse del parecido físico del niño a Issei ,se preguntaba qué tan tontas eran ,pero su expresión cambio al darse cuenta de la mirada de la Valquiria quien al parecer era la única entre todas que se había dado una idea de quién era el que peleaba contra ese par

Un malestar se generaba en su pecho ,su mirada se endureció y su estómago se hacia ovillo al imaginarse que la Valquiria por su expresión en su rostro miraba a Issei con un deje de añoranza mezclado con amor

Acaso eran celos los que sentía al ver como la Valquiria miraba a Issei ?!...se preguntó mentalmente sin dejar de verla,ella no podía mirarlo de esa manera después de lo que Issei le platico de ella o si ?,Acaso se había dado cuenta del error que cometió al apartarlo de su lado y ahora al verlo tenía la esperanza de estar con el ?

Por la rigidez de su cuerpo y las facciones de su cara aunado el hecho de que una intimidante aura iba dirigida exclusivamente a ella ...todo en Grayfia gritaba celos !

Desestimo esto por el momento ,ya habría tiempo para eso ,más importante debía saber de boca de Issei que había pasado en estos años con él y lo más importante si es que ella quiera dejar de ser algo más que una amiga...

Que había pasado con su esposa ...Tomoe Yukishiro !

Continuara :...

Bueno amigos como ven este es un pequeño relato de la primera vez que Issei y Grayfia se conocieran,ahora seguiré con el arco de Rossweise titulado ...

"La pérdida que despierta un sentimiento ...Rossweise "

Que les parece la canción eh ?..espero les guste y también el capítulo sin más me despido y los veo pronto ...adiós n.n


	5. Chapter 5

Amigos de Fanfiction,aquí una vez más para traerles un capítulo más de este Fic que ha gustado ,se agradecen comentarios y sujerencias,sin más vamos a lo que importa y aquí seguimos.

Capitulo 4:La Perdida que Despierta un Sentimiento...Rossweise.

La vida es lucha y tormento,decepción ,amor y sacrificio,atardeceres de oro negro y de tormentas...

Laurence Olivier.

Palabras que retumbaban en la mente de cierta Valquiria mientras observaba la pelea de Issei contra Riser y Sairaog,aún le costaba trabajo aceptar que la persona bajo el yelmo era el castaño al que hace años ella había apartado de su lado por considerarlo inmaduro y sobre todo joven para ella

Que estupida había sido en ese tiempo ,se lamentaba sin perder detalle de los acontecimientos que se presentaban ante ella ,mirando de soslayo a su alrededor observó que aún nadie de los presentes hubiera siquiera descubierto a Issei tras la pelea

Al menos ninguna de las chicas que la acompañaban ,no podía decir lo mismo del Mou Lucifer y Azazel quien en ningún momento dejo de sonreír ,y cómo podía no hacerlo ,después de todo el castaño había sido como un hijo para el ,por lo que supuso que verlo después de tantos años era reconfortante

Rossweise entonces lo noto ,su mirada turquesa se clavo en el extremo opuesto al grupo de las facciones ,más especifico donde podía ver a dos mujeres y dos niños alentando a Issei en su pelea,no podía olvidarlas por más que quisiera

Jeanne d'Arc y Grafía Lucifuge junto a los que sin lugar a dudas eran los hijos de Issei ,al verlos ,Rossweise sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho ,si era sincera consigo misma diría que eran celos y envidia al no ser ella la mujer que fuera la madre de esos pequeños ,pero su estupido miedo y sobre todo sentido ético de hacer lo correcto y profesional la alejaron de esa probabilidad...

Una pregunta sin respuesta se planteó ...quien era la madre de esos niños ?,sería alguien del mundo sobrenatural ?,o tal vez una chica ordinaria ?,porque ella no estaba aquí con el ?,pensarlo la carcomía por dentro ,miro a los niños y tuvo que reconocer que sin duda eran hermosos ...

El saberlo le generaría un sentimiento cono nunca antes ...y no sólo a ella

Pero no tenía que sentirse así por él después de lo que le dijo hace ya tiempo ,era normal que él iniciará una nueva vida,que conociera a una mujer ,la trizteza la embriago al pensar en eso ,era egoísta el solo pensarlo pero que esperaba?,aún hoy las palabras retumbaban en su mente

"Lo nuestro no puede ser Ise ,lamentó si mi desicion te lastima pero no podemos estar juntos,la diferencia entre nosotros es muy grande como para ignorar ,pero sobre todo aún eres muy inmaduro como para saber lo que es amar a alguien en verdad y la responsabilidad que eso conlleva,yo te quiero pero no de la forma que esperas "

Fue una estupida al decirlo,pero sobre todo cuando ya después de que el castaño ya no estuviera cerca ,medito mucho las palabras que le dijo después de eso ..

"Si eso es lo que piensas y crees que es lo correcto ,lo acepto y deseo de todo corazón que encuentres a alguien que realmente sepa y comprenda el significado de esas dos palabras ...amor y reponsabilidad...es cierto que una palabra tan dificil como el amar a una persona no puede ser dicha con tanta facilidad ,más aún viniendo de mí que he estado rodeado de mujeres hermosas pero te puedo decir con total certeza en mí mismo que al fin se lo que es la diferencia entre amar y querer y lo que esto significa ,comprendo que puedo querer a muchas personas al mismo tiempo pero amar ?!...solo a una puedo hacerlo ,y para mí pesar debo aceptar que este sentimiento no es correspondido como yo deseaba ,es por eso que me hago a un lado y te deseo que encuentres lo que quieres y te haga feliz ,ya que yo no podré hacerlo ..."

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le había dicho a ella antes de empezar a tratarla como compañera ,aún hoy recordaba las misiones que en ocaciones tenían ,cuando esté peleaba y la protegía siempre deis una frase que la molestaba sobre manera y tarde llegó a entender el porque la incomodidad

"Descuida ,como compañeros de Nobleza es mi deber ayudarte ,y no sólo a ti sí no a todos los demás "

Cuando escucho por primera vez eso un nudo en el estomago la envolvió ,con arrepentimiento ,hoy en día le generaba molestia el recordarla ,más cuando Issei se acercó más a cierta Maid en esa época

Noto en ella la mirada fría de la ex Maid de la Familia Gremory quien la miraba intensamente ,Rossweise le sostuvo la mirada,no sintiendose intimidada por ella ,no ,ella había luchado contra sí misma para llegar a la determinación que estaba en su mente ,si,había cometido un error hace años pero ante la ausencia del castaño y ver cómo terminó todo ,no hizo más que darse cuenta lo mucho que lo extrañaba ,no sólo como compañero y amigo ,en soledad y sobre todo al conocer a tipos que solo la veían como un trofeo pudo darse cuanta que Issei representaba mucho para ella ,al final llegó a la conclusión de que lo amaba ...lo amaba como nunca creyó amar a un hombre ...

En un intenso duelo de miradas estaba la mujer que de alguna manera había hecho cambiar a Issei en referencia al trato que llevaba con las demás antes de su partida de las Facciones ,oh si ,lo recordaba ,Issei había empezado a tratarlas más como compañeras de trabajo que como amigas u algo más ,ni se diga el de pasar tiempo con ellas ,no,en vez de eso Rossweie había descubierto con quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuando se encontraba en la Mansión Gremory

Suspiro pesadamente ,tenía ir calmarse ,no sería fácil pero no dejaría que Grayfia o Jeanne se interpusieran en su camino ,amaba a Issei y ya no visualizaba un futuro sin el ,era obvio que Grayfia también pensaba igual por la forma en la que la miraba ,

Mientras la lucha proseguia ,recordó los primeros años de su repentina desaparicion,los lideres de las Facciones habían dejado en claro que nadie ,absolutamente nadie tuviera contacto con el ,este era el deseo que él pidió al ganar el torneo en esa ocasión y sin duda la respetarían

Conoció a muchos hombre de toda clase,pero aún cuando estaba en sus citas con ellos ,tratando de conocerlos y sobre todo ,como le había dicho su abuela Gondul,que ambos tuvieran cosas en común más allá de lo físico ,algo por demás difícil como bien se pudo percatar ,miradas de lujuria o frases en doble sentido era sujeta la mayor parte del tiempo ,muchos querían solo llevarla a la cama ,casarse con ella por el estatus que representaba el ser parte del Clan Gremory sobre todo cuando tanto Rias como Riser ya se habían casado

Todo era una pérdida de tiempo y el culpable de esto tenía rostro y nombre ...Issei Hyoudo

( Escuchar canción de The Coldplay: Always in my Head )

Sonrío con calidez a esto ,él era el único hombre que le despertaba esos sentimientos ,con profunda tristeza ,recordó aquella vez que se hizo pasar por su novio,nunca se comportó de manera pervertida y siempre la trato como todo un caballero ,aquella vez que había sido secuestraba ,él no dudó en ir a rescatarla sin importar las consecuencias más porque había ignorado una orden directa de Rias al tratar de idear un plan

Si bien el castaño era imprudente en muchos casos ,Rossweise descubrió lo responsable que era no sólo en su labor como peón si no en la vida diaria ,sus estudios ,sus amigos todo en general lo hicieron crecer para tomar una desicion que sin duda le afectó a ella

Tanta era su voluntad mostrada en el torneo ,tanta que aún con múltiples heridas y pérdida de sangre él se levantaba una y otra y otra vez a luchar contra un enemigo claramente superior ,y todo para cumplir su deseo de ser libre ,no lo entendió al principio pero el pasar de los años supo que debía hacerlo o moriría de tristeza al estar cerca de una mujer que amaba pero está al parecer no

Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo ,le diría a la Rossweise del pasado que no lo dejara ir o en el peor de los casos que se fuera con el ,habían pasado por mucho juntos como para ignorarlo ,en especial cierto secuestro que sufrió

Si ,la había rescatado ,eso y más hizo el por ella porque la amaba ,no pudiendo más apartó la mirada de Grayfia al sentir como unas ligeras lágrimas se asomaban ,no querría que la vieran así ,si ,había perdido a Issei por sus tonterías pero ahora que estaba aquí ,iba a demostrarle que este tiempo lejos de ella le hizo ver las cosas de manera distinta ,ahora podía decirle que lo amaba y lucharía por estar con el

Odiaba el solo pensarlo pero ,si tenía compartir el amor de Issei tanto con Grayfia como tal vez Jeanne ,pues que así sea ,no temería ,no daría un paso atrás ,pero sobre todo y pasará lo que pasará no lo dejaría irse de su lado nunca más !

Con esa firme resolución volvió a encarar a Grayfia quien ante esto agrio más su gesto ,si las miradas mataras ,ambas estuvieran muertas ya !

-Es increíble que aún en ese estado sea capaz de soportar la pelea -

El comentario del novio de Akeno la trajo a la realidad ,dejo de mirar a Grayfia para poner atención a lo que se decía referente al castaño

-Aún así ,no podrá contra los dos en su máxima potencia ,recordemos que no por nada tanto mi marido Riser como Sairaorg son demonios de Clase Alta ,no serán derrotados por ese sujeto ni en un millón de años !-

El comentario de una soberbia Rias Gremory le hizo estremecerse ,tal vez no podía ganar en ese estado pero lo que era seguro es que cuando usará la Bossted Gear ,sin importar si tenía o no una de sus extremidades ...este ganaría

-Rias aún hoy no has aprendido que nunca debes subestimar a tu enemigo !,El enemigo más impredecible es aquel que ante la adversidad muestra una mayor gama de habilidades y recursos nunca antes vista ,creo que aún no estamos viendo todo lo que ese sujeto es capaz -

Este era el comentario de Sona Sitri que miraba con detenimiento el combate ,tras ella y sin perder detalle alguno ,todos y cada una de los miembros de su nobleza

Rias volteo a ver a su amiga y antes de contestar ,Akeno fue la que se unió a la platica

-No cree que está exagerando ?,es decir ,Riser y Sairaog son muy fuerte ,ellos en compañía de Issei y Vali fueron los que llevaron la mayor carga en la pelea contra los Dragones Oscuros -

Las palabras de la hija de Baraquiel ,cayeron con incomodidad al resto del grupo ,era verdad cuarto decía pero lo que captó más el pensar de todos era el mencionado castaño

-Es verdad ...Issei-sempai fue muy fuerte -

koneko en compañía de su hermana Kuroka decía con tristeza ,está al escuchar las palabras de la peliblanca pasó su mano sobre su hombro en un abrazo para mitigar la tristeza tras el recuerdo

Y no sólo ella se mostró así ,Irina bajo la mirada al piso al haber perdido contacto con su mejor amigo durante años ,ella se mordió el labio al recordar cómo ella también fin compañía de todas hizo comentarios tontos al referirse al deseo que Issei pediría

Sin duda su deseo dejo a todas con incredulidad y miedo

Rias se tensó ante esto ,la mension del castaño le abría heridas que creía ya sanadas ,pero no era así ,su semblante la delató en seguida ,ella más que ninguna recordó como antes de que este desapareciera como n su deseo ,no volvió a tener una conversación con él,su boda ,fiestas de sociedad ,la luna de miel y demás cosas la tenían en un mundo de sueño

El sueño de toda princesa ..el tener a su príncipe al lado y vivir felices

Felices ?,no el todo su era honesta ,si ,amaba a Riser pero su vida estaba lejos de ser ideal ,al principio culpó a Issei por esto pero no podía hacerlo ,él se había apartado de todo y más porque acepto su boda con Riser ,simplemente se hizo a un lado y siguió con su vida hasta ese fatídico día

El se había marchado así sin más ,sin una palabra,sin una mirada ,no sólo a ella que era su ama sino a todos sus amigos ,no olvidaba esa mirada de determinación y sobre todo esa sonrisa que tenía ,una sonrisa sincera y no fingida como lo hacía ya ante todos

Su relación con Riser pasaba por una crisis aunque ella ni el querían hacerla pública ,no querían hacer saber que no podían tener hijos !,lo intentaron todos estos años ,probaron todo tipo de cosas para lograr un heredero y nada

Era de más sabido que los demonios tenían problemas en procrear y les tomaban mucho pero mucho tiempo el tener a un heredero pero en el caso de Rias y Riser ,solo no eran compatibles en ningún aspecto

Rias agrio el gesto pensando en esto último ,que sería de ella si no podía darle un heredero a Riser,sabía que este andaba con otras mujeres ya que consideraba a Rias infertil y la culpaba de todo ,sin querer su pensamiento fue a recordar a su ex Peón

Que habría sido de él ?,se preguntó ,tendrá familia e hijos ?,no sabía porque pero esa idea la molestaba

Kibay Gasper quien este último aún hoy no había dejado su faceta de Trasvesti ,se miraron entr si al recordar a su amigo ,también ellos mucho antes de que este se fuera de su grupo no convivieron mucho con el ,y cuando lo hacían ,Kiba más que nada tuvo ciertos altercados con el ,uno de ellos ,el recordaba fue por qué Issei no quiso permanecer tiempo con ellos tras finalizar una reunión de la Nobleza,argumentado que tenía compromisos que atender !,fuera cierto o no ,esto era común siempre,solo en contadas ocaciones cuando él no tenía forma de escapar de esto ,se presentaba pero mantenía una seriedad no propia de el

Algo de más inquietante por decirlo de alguna manera

Rossweise miraba la interacción de todas al hablar de Issei ,si ya solo supieran que era él el que estaba luchando en ese momento se irían de espaldas,suspiro y volvió a mirar a Issei ,no tenía completo control de la batalla ,eso era rato !,más bien se dedicaba a mantenerlos a raya ,era como si estuvidea jugando con ellos ,que esperaba para sacar la Bossted Gear ?

Que equivocada estaba Rossweise en eso último ya que en unos minutos ella y el resto de las facciones serían testigos de algo mucho más que una de las 13 Longinus...algo que solo ciertos Serafines ,los Mou's y Cadres de Grigory serían capaces de identificar ..algo que se vio por última vez hacia los años de 1300..

Riser y Sairaog estaban realmente frustrados ,sus ataques no habían surtido efecto en la persona frente a ellos ,quien era este sujeto se preguntaban ,era como si conociera todo y cada uno de sus movimientos !,esto no tenía lógica

Sin mucho o nada esfuerzo el sujeto del yelmo había esquivado todos y cada uno de sus ataques ,ya sea cuerpo a cuerpo del que Sairaorg era experto en lucha como a distancia media y larga con el fuego del Clan Phenex de Riser

Nada ,simplemente nada servía ...

Riser en el transcurso de la lucha escuchaba claramente como desde uno de los palcos ,el sujeto era animado por dos niños y unas mujeres que reconoció al instante ,pensó un momento para después pensar en algo para desconcentrarlo,una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro ante la idea

-Psk ...es que no sabes pelear o tienes miedo eh ?!-

Empezó Riser con su provocación ,Sairaorg expectante no hizo comentario alguno ,y era mejor que así fuera ,en pocos momentos se desataría una pelea más allá de su entendiendo

-Veo que trajiste a apoyarte a una terrorista y a una Maid ,son unas bellezas desperdiciadas ,aunque es una desgracia que ninguna de ellas tome en serio a un tullido como tú -

Riser se alzó orgulloso ante la provocación

-Ellas necesitan a un verdadero hombre como yo ,no aún pobre imbecil sin ningún talento que no conoce su lugar ,no siento aura en ti de ninguna clase por lo que deduzco que eres un patético humano !-

El sujeto del yelmo se mantenía sereno

-y que es esto -decía señalando a donde ellas estaban con los niños-Aqui no es guardería para traer a esos mocosos que por lo que veo son tus hijos jajajaa,me sorprende que hubiera una mujer que haya estado contigo ,dime acaso no le dio asco el tener que estar contigo ?,seguramente no porque eres una puta cualquiera que te abandono con esos niños jajajaja-

Todos los lideres de las facciones incluso aquellos invitados ,mostraron molestia ante las palabras de Riser como provocación ,se estaba pasando !

Rias llevó su mano al rostro en señal de vergüenza ,aún le era increíble que Riser se comportara así ,en especial al querer provocar una pelea

-Aunque debo decir que no todo es malo por lo que veo ,-sonrio lascivamente y miro por el rabillo del ojo a su oponente -Esa niña en unos años será una belleza sin duda,tal vez le haga una visita para divertirme un poco con ella jajajajajajaja-

Su risa estruendosa se escuchó por todo el reciento ,tanto así que Sairaog que no había dicho nada decidió intervenir

-Es suficiente Riser !-

Decía mientras le sujetaba el hombro mostrando una cara de hastío a lo que decía ,una cosa era provocar pero esto ,rayaba en lo absurdo ,lamentablemente Sairaog intervino demasiado tarde ...

Una voz áspera y gruesa llena de rencor se escuchó proveniente del sujeto en pie delante de Riser y Sairaog,una voz que le heló la sangre a todos los ahí presentes

-[ No debiste provocar a mi compañero Yakitori]-

Riser abrió mucho los ojos al reconocerlo ,sin saberlo el mismo retrocedió un poco

-No es posible ...tú te fuiste hace años -

Rias Gremory ,Akeno Himejima y todos en general no lo creían ,de pie frente a ellas estaba la persona que se había marchado hace ya años ,pero algo raro había en su aura ,algo que sólo la Nekomata usuaria de Senjutsu hermana de Koneko descubrió

-Esto no es posible como es esto !-dijo incrédula Kuroka

-Nee-sama?!-cuestionó curiosa Koneko

Kuroka tragó antes de contestar ,si no lo hubiera visto o sentido ella misma no lo creería

-Es que ...no lo entiendo ...no es solo" él "...son muchos dentro de él ...son muchos y ninguno en realidad !-Exclamó sin creerlo

-De qué hablas ...a que te refieres explícate Kuroka !-

Rias miro con el ceño fruncido a la susodicha pero algo más llamó su atención

La cara de incredulidad y asombro en todos al reconocer dicha voz no se hizo esperar ,más en Rias y las demás quienes se habían parado de su asiento,la sorpresa fue mayor cuando la voz de cierto castaño se dirigía a una rubia en cuestión ,una rubia que lo miraba con trizteza y dolor

-Jeanne -

Fue simple pero ella entendió el tono usado por el ,con gran pesar ante lo que pasaría ,Jeanne rápidamente puso a dormir a Soujiro y a Finata por medio de un hechizo ,esto dejó perpleja a la peliplata quien sostuvo al niño en brazos mientras Jeanne a la niña

-Estas por ver es lo que le pasó a Issei después de la muerte de su esposa -

Jeanne con tristeza relataba a Grayfia sin dejar de mirar a Issei ,este de pie y ante el asombro e incredulidad de todos,en especial de los Serafines ,su cuerpo empezó lentamente a consumirse en llamas

Una combustión interna surgía desde su interior ,azcuas se desprendían de su cuerpo mientras la temperatura incrementaba considerablemente ,esto atrajo la atención de todos ,era como estar en presencia de un volcán o una tormenta solar

-Lo que viste anteriormente es un cascarón de lo que alguna vez fue Issei -dijo con pesar en sus palabras ,Jeanne miro a Grayfia a los ojos y exclamó -Este es el verdadero rostro de Issei

-El verdadero rostro ?!...a que te refieres ?-cuestionó curiosa Grayfia pero antes de preguntar más un súbito estallido de poder llamo no sólo su atención si no de todos en general

Un brazo de fuego salió de donde se suponía estaba su faltante del lado izquierdo ,pero lo que más impacto fue el hecho de que cierta gema color esmeralda apareciera en el dorso de su mano

-Sekiryuutei...El Dragón Celestial Rojo...entonces él es ...es !-

Fue el débil susurro que se escuchó ,ni Rias ni nadie de las chicas podía creerlo

-Ise !-

Vali sonreia al ver a su amigo/rival de nuevo entre ellos ,pero más aún por el despliegue de poder de este ,tanto el Azazel y Sirzches sonreia pero lo que les llamó la atención fue el Arcángel Miguel y sus Serafines

Ante estos no era del todo sorpresivo la aparicion del Sekiryuutei,sino lo que pasaba con el ,Miguel ,Rafael y Gabriel ,temerosos y cautos debatían

-Onii-sama!...esto es -

Las palabras de la bella rubia ,se mantenían en su boca sin poder salir ,y no sólo ella ,sus hermanos están igual o peor

-No hay error Gabriel ...ha sido más de 700 años desde la ultima vez pero...porque ahora...que pasó en todo este tiempo !-exclamó Miguel sentándose en la silla sin dejar de ver al castaño

-Es ridículo!...no hay manera de que él sea el portador -Iracuado Rafael no daba crédito a lo que veía -El es un Dragón !...no puede portar tal poder ...!-

Miguel no decía nada ,le era imposible el solo pensarlo pero la prueba fehaciente estaba frente a él

-Si él tiene "eso" significa que la Guardiana ha sido -

Gabriel no termino la frase llavandose las manos al rostro ahogando un grito

-Gabriel-sama ?-

Pregunto curiosa Griselda Quarta al ver la expresion de su señora ,lo que fuera que sea no era para nada bueno ,más sin olvidar la reacción de sus hermanos

-El fuego original ...aquel que fue dado por Dios a los hombres cuando estos aparecieron en la tierra ...aquel que ha sido resguardado por una Guardiana...el fuego que luchó contra el demonio de la Envidia en el templo de Salomón en el año de 1300 donde un Templario de nombre Oskar de Astoras fue el último en poseerlo para después ...el fuego desapareciera junto a la Guardiana -

Riser y Sairaorg miraron con horror como el sujeto frente a ellos hizo surgir un brazo de fuego ,con este se quitó el yelmo que lo cubría dejando ver a cierto castaño conocido ,un jadeo se escuchó al hacerlo

-Me importa una mierda lo que pienses y digas de mi ,no me importa lo que sea que hagas con tu vida o los que te rodean imbecil -

Decía esto al momento de que finalmente por una explosión las llamas lo cubrían en su totalidad,de la gran columna de fuego que se alzó al cielo del Inframundo solo resaltaban dos cosas

La gema esmeralda y en especial sus ojos que en vez de ser del mismo color que la gema ,estos eran color rojo ,claramente visibles a través del fuego

-Pero jamás ...nunca vuelvas a dirigirte de esa manera de mí esposa e hijos !...te jactas de poseer el fuego del ave inmortal...pero te mostraré el verdadero fuego y lo que este es capaz de hacer ...perdóname por esto ...Tomoe !-

Siendo engullido por el incandecente fuego ,Issei recordo todos aquellos momentos que vivió junto a Tomoe ,una sonrisa,una caricia ,un beso,una mirada ,pero más que nada todo lo que ella le había dicho a él cuando decidió ser su novia

(Escuchar canción de The Pretenders: I'll Stand by You )

Su boda y el nacimiento de sus hijos hasta la posterior muerte de ella,aún hoy la sonrisa dada a él antes de morir reflejaba cuanto lo amaba y lo amaría más allá de la muerte ...en el momento que realizó el Enlace del Fuego.

Issei decía totalmente fuera de sí ,esto mientras las llamas se incrementaban de manera significativa ,consumiéndolo todo ,Riser y Sairaorg levantaron barreras mágicas en un intento de contener tan abrazador fuego que amenazaba con incinerarlos

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhrerrrrgggg-

Issei rugió al cielo ,liberando una gran cantidad de poder ,el fuego resultado de ello equivalía al Sol,tanto así que los lideres de las Facciones se colocaron de pie para sostener un escudo mágico para protegerse ellos también ,pero lo raro de todo era que en el extremo opuesto la situación era diferente

Con pesadez y dolor ,Jeanne que sostenía a la durmiente niña ,el fuego curiosamente no las tocaba ,al contrario este era cálido a comparación del calor extremo que inundaba todo ,frente a una incrédula Grayfia la figura que apareció delante de ellas una vez disipado el fuego la sorprendio

Entonces lo supo al ver a Issei,a esto se refería al ver su verdadero rostro ,lágrimas inundaron sus ojos ,era muy doloroso verlo ,esto era lo que había pasado a la muerte de su esposa ,no podía imaginar semejante dolor por el que tuvo que pasar

Jeanne susurro ,solo Grayfia pudo escucharla

-El Señor de la Ceniza ha despertado de nuevo ...-

Continuara :...

Bueno amigos solo me queda decirles si les gustaron las canciones y pues ya vemos como Rossweise se dio cuenta lo mucho que significa el castaño para ella ,que será ahora que sabe que Grayfia siente algo por Issei

Los siguientes capítulos serán un Flashback de Issei y su esposa Tomoe ,lo que ella realmente es y lo que pasó antes y durante su muerte ,los capítulos se llamaran

-La Guardiana del Enlace del Fuego...Tomoe

-El Señor de la Ceniza

Ya descubriremos más de la reacción de los Ángeles ante lo que vieron y cómo afectará a todos ,que quiso decir Kuroka con "muchos y ninguno a la vez "pero más importante que relación hay entre las Guardianas y los ahora conocidos como Señores de la Ceniza ?


	6. Chapter 6

Amigos ,una vez más yo aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este Fic,se agradecen comentarios y sugerencias ,espero les guste y sin más vamos a lo que importa

Capitulo 5:La Guardiana del Enlace del Fuego...Tomoe...parte 1

Porque,sin buscarte te ando encontrando por todos lados,principalmente cuando cierro los ojos.

Julio Cortázar.

Cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde el incidente con los lobos?,Issei no lo sabía ,no lo sabía porque la razón de esto estaba frente a él ,esta chica de tez blanca como la nieve y cabello negro lustroso y por sobre todos las cosas ,de una sonrisa como nunca antes vio en una chica,ocupaban su atención por completo

Una sonrisa sincera y sin miedo a equivocarse ...hermosa !

La ahora conocida como Tomoe Yukishiro,platicaba amenamente con el castaño cuando ambos ,sin más ,empezaron a platicar ,no sabían el porque de eso ,solo paso ,Issei que sin protestar más debido a los vendajes que la chica le había colocado sobre las heridas previamente desinfectadas por un grupo de hierbas raras ,la escuchaba hablar

Caminaron durante un corto tiempo,Tomoe le había dicho que donde vivía era muy lindo y especial ,algo oculto sobre montañas y valles que le daban un aire solemne y sobre todo tranquilo al cual llamar hogar

-Aún te duelen tus heridas ?-

Le preguntó la chica con preocupación en su voz ,el castaño la miro y sonriéndole para tranquilizarla ,contestó

-Realmente no ,el ungüento y las vendas hacen bien su trabajo -le dijo al momento de levantar un brazo que se encontraba vendado para que lo viera -sí que sabes el como tratar heridas de este tipo -el castaño termino alabándola

La chica sonrio y un ligero rubor tiño sus mejillas

-Gracias !-dijo con sinceridad desviando un poco su mirada para que el castaño no viera su rubor -en donde vivo es necesario aprender a atender este tipo de necesidades ,-lo miro con ojos brillando -apenas estoy aprendiendo pero me esfuerzo por aprender mucho -

Issei sonrio por el optimismo y alegría mostrado por la chica que caminaba al lado

-Me alegra escuchar eso ,una mujer preparada es una mujer sobresaliente !-

Al escuchar las palabras de aliento ,Tomoe le dio una cálida y hermosa sonrisa ,Issei por un momento se perdió en esos ojos negros tan brillantes como los diamantes ,eso hasta que el Dragón en su interior lo saco de sus pensamientos

-[ Socio,tenemos compañía no deseada !]-

Issei ante las palabras del Ddraig,en un movimiento de protección a Tomoe ,se colocó delante de ella para encarar la amenzasa que se acercaba a ellos ,se maldigo por ser tan descuidado ,el ruido de unos galopes y la aparición de una docena de hombres le hizo enarcar una ceja ante lo que veía con incredulidad

-Esos son ...Samurai's?-dijo en casi un susurro

Frente al castaño ,una docena de hombres vestidos con armaduras de samurai ,rápidamente se colocaron en círculo sobre de él ,Issei vio como sus rutas de escape quedaban bloqueadas por estos sujetos quienes sin previo aviso y sin mediar palabra apuntaron sus Yaris hacia el ,en clara amenaza

Issei manteniendo a Tomoe tras ella ,tragó saliva,lo que menos quería eran problemas y menos si gente inocente estaba involucrada ,justo cuando iba a decir algo o si quiera intentarlo ,de entre el círculo de los Samurai ,uno de ellos ,de armadura azul ,dio unos pasos al frente para que con voz grave hablara hacia el castaño !

-Quien eres y qué haces aquí ?!-

El castaño pudo notar la seriedad de su voz y sobre todo la delgada línea que había entre la exigencia y el respeto ,el Samurai ante el imponía solemnidad y sobre todo poder ,aun así Issei no se dejó intimidar

-Es descortés el pedir algo sin siquiera presentarse ,no te parece !-

El Samurai de armadura azul ,quien portaba una máscara junto al casco con astas de venado ,estrecho lo ojos ,para posteriormente desmontar del caballo y colocarse a escasos metros del castaño,

Tanto Issei como el Samurai se vieron por unos instantes a los ojos ,este último poco a poco se desprendió de la máscara y se despojó el casco ,dejando ver su rostro por completo ,frente al castaño ?un chico de su misma edad con el cabello gris y ojos de igual cafés ,de expresiones duras y rígidas contesto

-Mi nombre es Enishi Yukishiro...y te lo preguntaré una vez más ,quien eres y qué haces aquí !-

Issei se sorprendio por el sujeto en armadura azul ,su porte y actitud era una que no recordaba haber visto nunca ,ni siquiera en el mundo sobrenatural y dudaba que incluso el mismo Mou Lucifer impusiera tanto respeto ,pero antes de contestar la voz de Tomoe tras él ,se le había adelantado

-Onii-sama!-

La sorpresa del castaño por esta revelación ,duró poco ,Tomoe se había ya colocado delante de Issei enfrentando a su ahora conocido hermano ,este al ver a su hermana cambio su semblante a uno más cálido

-Tomoe ,estás bien?-preguntó con cariño

La chica pudo darse cuenta como los hombres que los rodeaban bajaban sus Yaris al considerar que no había amenaza alguna pero aún así no apartaban la vista del castaño,la chica asintió a la pregunta de su hermano

-Si ,perdóname por alejarme tanto de la aldea pero necesitaba estas hierbas -decía al momento de enseñarle a su hermano lo que había conseguido -sin que me diera cuenta me aparté de más a una zona algo alejada y fue cuando unos lobos salieron de entre la maleza-continuó su explicación la chica

Enishi escucho atento lo que decía su hermana y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo al castaño ,este no decía nada porque no lo consideraba aún pertinente ,deseando que la chica aligerará la situación reinante

Tomoe ahora señaló al castaño tras ella y prosiguió

-Él me salvó de esos lobos ,se enfrentó a ellos y resulto lastimado -decía mirando al castaño con una sonrisa -yo le coloque unas vendas para sus heridas Enishi -su mirada regreso a su hermano quien no decía nada pero el castaño noto que su mano derecha descansaba en el mango de una Katana que estaba en su cintura junto a una Wakizashi-él me salvo ,no es una amenza Enishi -

Termino exclamando de manera protectora hacia el castaño ,esperando que su hermano entrará en razón

-Si es o no una amenaza lo decidiré yo y no tu Tomoe ,salí a buscarte porque nuestro padre se preocupo por ti al ver que no regresabas ,sabes bien que por nada debes alejarte mucho de la aldea -decía en tono de regaño así hermana -si no encuentras lo que necesitas entonces me dices y yo mandare a alguien más a conseguirlo -a pesar de su semblante serio Issei vio cariño y preocupación en el-no vuelvas a irte lejos Tomoe -

Enishi finalmente habló para dejar ver su punto ,si bien sabía que efectivamente el y su grupo de hombres se habían topado con un grupo de lobos muertos ,le preocupaba el hecho de saber quién fue el causante de eso,ya que los lobos no mostraban heridas por armas de ningún tipo

Ahora frente a él y con su hermana estaba el responsable ,durante un rato y para incertidumbre de Tomoe ,Enishi escrutiño con la mirada al castaño ,había cuestiones a considerar pero sabía que no era el tiempo ni el lugar para eso ,la seguridad y bienestar de Tomoe eran su prioridad ,así que optó por una sola cosa

-Disculpa por ser tan tosco en mi trato hacían con usted ,no somos muy dados a tratar con forasteros hoy en día-decía sin apartar la mirada del castaño -estoy muy agradecido por salvar a mi hermana -termino haciendo una leve reverencia hacia el castaño

Issei al ver esto se relajó ,un poco...solo un poco

-No te preocupes ,yo entiendo lo que intentas decir ,es tu hermana y es natural tu preocupación por ella -decía al momento de recordar a cierto Siscon del Inframudo-y respondiendo a tus preguntas ...mi nombre es Issei ...Issei Hyoudou y pues -trato de decir pero un sonrojo de vergüenza le inundó el rostro -yo estaba en estos rumbos porque me perdí -dijo para rascarse la nuca -en esos instante fue cuando escuche los gritos de ayuda de tu hermana -

Enishi lo escucho y a juzgar por sus palabras y sobre todo su lenguaje físico ,se dio cuenta de que el chico no mentía ,pero había algo en él a pesar de todo que le inquietaba ,no sabía que

-Bueno -dijo para posteriormente sonreírle a su hermana -como estás perdido y ya no tarda en caer la noche ,permíteme llevarte a la aldea donde vivimos ,ahí podrás comer algo y descansar como agradecimiento,que dices ?,aceptas !?,-exclamó ahora ayudando a su hermana a subir al caballo

Issei no lo considero mucho ,ni los pros ni los contras de esto ,estaba cansado y hambriento ,pero sobre todo ,perdido ,así que aceptó el ofrecimiento del hermano de Tomoe

-Si ,aceptó ir con ustedes !-

Tomoe al escucharlo esbozó una sonrisa ,a pesar de lo duro y enérgico que podía llegar a ser su hermano ,también era inteligente y sabía cuando ser amable y tolerante con todos

-Entonces partamos de una vez ,ya no estamos lejos ,vamos !-

Tanto él como el castaño eran los únicos que caminaban a pie ,el resto de los Samurai's los seguía flanqueadolos ,pero Issei se dio cuenta que ellos no lo hacían ni por el ni por Enishi ,lo hacían por Tomoe

La protegían y eso le dio curiosidad

Despues de pasar sobre unos túneles ,arroyos y bosques ,finalmente el grupo de Samurai's junto al castaño y Tomoe llegaron a la aldea que la chica describía con fascinación,decir que se quedo corta con la descripción estuvo corta

La mirada del castaño ante lo que veía solo se describía como asombro !tanto que por la misma emoción e incredulidad ,casas y templos tradicionales del periodo Edo o quizás más antiguas se visualizaban de manera imponente a sus ojos ,pero lo era todo en su conjunto ,hasta la naturaleza jugaba su parte con hermosos y grandes árboles de distintas variedades ,pero resaltaban más los de Sakura's,sin pensarlo mucho empezó a hablar con Ddraig

-Oye Ddraig -

El Dragon en su interior a pesar de también estar asombrado ,aguardo a lo que el castaño le diría

-[Mmmm]-

Curioso por lo que pasaba a su alrededor exclamó sin perder detalle ya que veía como los aldeanos vestían ropas típicas ,muchos de ellos hacían reverencias a los Samurai's al pasar al lado de ellos ,las mujeres al ver al castaño ,temerosas apartaban a los niños del camino ,otros más seguían en sus actividades pero sin depegar la vista del contingente

-Acaso viajamos en el tiempo y estamos en el Japón Feudal-decía mirando a la gente a su alrededor -es impresionante esto Ddraig -

El Dragon que compartía su sentir ,exclamó sin duda alguna en sus palabras

-[Por lo que puedo constatar Socio ,es que seguimos en el Japón actual ,al menos no siento una fluctuación en el espacio-tiempo como para haber viajado al pasado ,sé que es extraño todo esto pero no hay nada anormal ]-termino su explicación el Dragón

Issei quien había escuchado con atención al Dragón ,se preguntaba el como era posible que un lugar así con estas características tan únicas haya sobrevivido al tiempo y más aún ,permanecer intacto en costumbres como hasta ahora ,si comparaba esto diría que solo en festivales y recreación había visto algo semejante ,mas sin embargo el Dragon continuó

-[Pero por muy fascinante que parezca ,hay algo en el ambiente a nuestro alrededor algo mágico algo ]-

No termino de decirlo cuando el castaño encontró la palabra adecuada

-Mistisismo...el lugar en sí es muy espiritual por lo que puedo sentir ,estoy en lo correcto ?-

-[Exacto !,es una espiritualidad que ni siquiera los Youkais poseen ,no había sentido algo así nunca socio]-

Finalmente el grupo llego a una gran casa con un enorme patio enfrente ,los Samurai's que los acompañaban desmontaron y posteriormente Enishi se dirigio a los aposentos del lugar dejando a Tomoe y a Issei junto al resto

Tomoe al ver el rostro del castaño pudo deducir lo impresionado que estaba por el lugar ,no lo culpaba ya que era único y sobre todo era su hogar ,tanto de ella como de su familia ,algo que Issei pronto descubriría ,a los minutos salió Enishi para dirigirse hacia el castaño y pedirle

-He hablado con mi padre en cuestión tuya y pide conocerte -exclamó viendo al castaño ,Tomoe permanecía al lado ,expectante-por favor pasa que quiere tener unas palabras contigo -

Al decir esto ,Enishi se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Issei ,con un recorrido de puerta ,le pidió que entrara ,mientras él y Tomoe permanecían afuera con el resto ,la chica al ver esto ,tomó del brazo al castaño para detenerlo ,Issei la vio ,vio su nerviosismo y antes de decir algo ,este contrato con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla

-Esta bien ,todo está bien ,son solo unas palabras !-

Tomoe no muy segura lo dejo ir para posteriormente mirar a su hermano ,este sonrio para decirle

-Será mejor que te vayas a ayudar a hacer la cena ,no tienes nada que preocuparte Tomoe ,conoces a nuestro padre ,él estará con nosotros en unos momentos -decía esto para empezar a retirarse junto al resto de los Samurai's

Tomoe alterno miradas entre su hermano y el lugar a donde el castaño se dirigió ,suspiro ,no podía hacer nada y sin más le hizo caso a su hermano rezando por qué su padre no fuera tan duro con el chico que la había salvado

No sabía porque pero el castaño le inspiraba confianza ,sería solo cuestión de tiempo si tal vez ,el fuera su amigo ,sonrío ante esto

Issei recorrió el pasillo que lo llevaría a donde estaba esperándole el padre de Tomoe y Enishi ,recorrió una puerta de bambú pero antes respiro para tranquilizarse y pensar lo que diría ,no mentiría pero tampoco diría las cosas como son ,al menos omitiría las partes de seres sobrenaturales

No quería pensar que tuviera pensamientos de seres sobrenaturales como vampiros ,hombres lobos ,fantasmas y esas cosas ,que si bien existían,mucha gente lo tomaba como burla ,no los culpaba ,él no creyó cuando le dijeron que el Chupacabras era más real que la peluca de Donal Trump

Entrando y lo primero que vio fue a un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años ,vestía una yukata negra con azul ,su cabello era igual que el de Enishi ,sus ojos si bien estaban cerrados sabía que por extraño que pareciera lo miraban ,sus facciones relajadas y cuerpo en forma le hacían ver al castaño que el hombre frente a él ,no era como cualquiera otro que conociera

-Es un gusto poder saludar al hombre que salvó a mi hija -dijo abriendo los ojos ,esbozó una sonrisa mientras señalaba enfrente de él -por favor acompáñame con una taza de té -

El castaño se sentó enfrente de él ,en una pequeña mesa una tetera y dos tazas de humentante te los esperaban ,Issei tan pronto como pudo se presentó con respeto

-Un gusto señor -dijo con reverencia -Mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou!

El hombre frente a él esbozó una sonrisa

-Mucho gusto Issei Hyoudou-decía también en reverencia -permíteme presentarme ,mi nombre es Kiyoshi Yukishiro y soy el líder del Clan Yukishiro-

No lo sabía pero el hombre frente a él,cambiaría mucho su vida en un fururo cercano.

-Mi hijo Enishi me comentó lo que hiciste por mí hija ,no puedo estar más que agradecido por eso ,empezó a hablar el líder del Clan-también me dijo los pormenores del como llegaste a ese lugar -dijo para sonreír al castaño-pero me gustaría saber el que te llevo a ese lugar ,eres un Forastero y no es común que tengamos esa clase de peculiaridades -decía al momento de sorber su té-platícame un poco de ti -

El castaño al ver que el hombre no era alguien del que se pudiera mentir ,suspiro para relatar al menos algo que lo típico era satisfecho de su vida

-Bueno -comentó cerrando los ojos-Mi familia y yo somos de Kuoh,soy hijo único -exclamó ahora viéndolo a los ojos -durante años ,más específico ,cuando cursaba mis estudios fui parte de un club,en este pues conocí a quien creía era el amor de mi vida -su expresión cayó un poco por lo que Kiyoshi pudo darse cuenta -yo pensé durante muchos años que mi amor era correspondido ,tanto que literalmente me jugué la vida en más de una ocacion no solo por ella si no por mis amigos ,pero pasado el tiempo y y tras unos eventos ella encontró el amor en brazos de otro hombre -

Kiyoshi vio como el castaño le dolía mucho el expresar esto ,lo observó ,no mentía ,si bien omitía algunas cosas por lo que se dio cuenta era completamente honesto en referencia a sus palabras

-Hace poco ella se casó ,yo tuve que asistir a su boda porque tuve que hacerlo,no tuve opción de negarme -el castaño agrio su gesto por este detalle tan humillante -mis amigos poco a poco de apartaron y pues creo que era natural que pasara digo ,nada prevalece igual ,todos avanzamos de alguna manera -decía aún decaido -yo en parte me recluí en mis tristezas cuando no debí hacerlo ,no sabía cómo afrontarlo ,entonces tras mucho pensar y no llegar a nada congruente ,una oportunidad se abrió frente a mí -al decir esto Kiyoshi vio cómo su semblante ahora mostraba orgullo-hubo un torneo entre clubes cada miembro era libre de participar y al ganador se le daría lo que quisiera -

El hombre sentado frente a él escuchaba atento todo

-Ya participe y azares del destino ,llámelo suerte o lo que sea,pude ganar y pedir lo que quería -

-Y que fue lo que pediste -

Por primera vez Kiyoshi preguntó ,por los cambios de actitud del castaño se dio cuenta de lo que habría pedido ,debía ser duro para él,estar cerca de la mujer amada y más aún viendo como tus amigos hacían sus vidas cuando tú te quedabas atascado ,lo comprendía

-Ser libre !-

Una respuesta clara y concisa salió de su boca ,Kiyoshi vio como un gran peso era levantado de los hombros del castaño al decir esto

-Tan pronto obtuve lo que quería y sin mediar palabra alguna ,me aleje tan rápido como me era posible ,quería poner tierra de por medio y olvidarme de use algún día forme parte no sólo de ese club si no de todo lo que había alrededor ,amigos o conocidos no me importó me lo más mínimo ,solo quería irme sin mirar atrás -

Issei dijo esto con una deje de tristeza pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro,enfocó su mirada en el líder de la aldea donde estaba

-Después de eso hable con mis padres diciéndoles que tomaría una temporada lejos de casa para pensar las cosas,ver qué hacer con mi vida de ahora en adelante pero sobre todo -decía algo melancolico -solo quiero encontrar un lugar en donde tener algo de paz y tranquilidad es todo -decía mientras otra vez la vergüenza lo adornaba-tome mis cosas para recorrer el país en general y pues sin quererlo termine en este lugar ,no era mi intención ,yo solo me perdí-

Kiyoshi río por esto último

-Hahahahahaha...bueno este lugar como vez es algo apartado ,no lo encontraras en ningún mapa o algo por el estilo ,aun así el que hayas acabado aquí es raro ,no sé si te dijo Enishi pero los forasteros no son muy común vistos aquí-dijo mientras tomaba más te-puedo decirte sin tenis a equivocarme que eres la persona en años que pisa este sitio -

Issei no cuestiono esto último sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta las miradas y demás cosas que vio camino acá ,como decía el y Ddraig,era como estar en otro lugar en otro tiempo

-Si lo deseas puedes quedarte aquí un tiempo -al decir esto la sonrisa del castaño se intensificó -pero el que te quedes quiere decir que tendrás que ganarte tu alimento y un lugar al cual dormir -sentenció con la mirada sería-no mantenemos inútiles holgazanes,te quedo claro ?-

Issei sudo ,tragó saliva ante esta afirmación ,revelación o como quiera se llame ,pero asintió a las palabras del líder del Clan

-No esperaba menos,no se preocupe ,trabajaré a la par de todos para no ser una molestia en este lugar ,como le dije solo quiero un lugar tranquilo el cual pensar -

Kiyoshi sonrió ante esto ,no había dudas en las palabras del castaño ,pudo darse cuenta de esto ,pero si era honesto con sigo mismo ,la razón por la que lo invito a quedarse aún en contra de sus principio tenía que ser resuelta

El se preguntaba cómo es posible que haya podido pasar la barrera que rodeaba el Valle y más aún ,que está no lo haya repelido ,no lo marcó como amenaza alguna,eso le intrigaba alguna

-Siendo así -decía para posteriormente llamar a una chica que Issei dedujo que era del Clan o algo así -ella te mostrara el lugar el cual pasaras las noches ,en un rato se te llamara para la cena ,y otra vez gracias por salvar a Tomoe -

Finalizó con una reverencia mientras en castaño se ponía de pie para posteriormente seguir a la chica

-No me agradezco ,siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesita -

Ficho esto Issei desapareció junto a la chica

Kiyoshi suspiro cansado ,de una de las puertas corredizas salió su hijo Enishi ya sin su armadura,vestía una yukata similar a su padre ,sin mirarlo Kiyoshi preguntó

-Dime Enishi-preguntó su padre ganado la atención de este ,cruzado de brazos y colocándose a su lado aguardo-notaste que mentía en lo que relató de su vida ?-

Enishi viendo a su padre contesto

-No padre ,si bien no sentí que mentía en referencia a su vida ,tampoco fue del todo honesto con nosotros ,-su padre tras oír esto lo miro-no había señales claras de maldad o agrecion alguna que saliera de el ,a pesar de poseer al Dragon en su interior

Kiyoshi ante esto endureció su mirada ,frente a él estuvo un Dragón a toda ley ,pero a pesar de la narutaleza de los mismos,este Dragon no era como el resto que antaño lucho ,tampoco lo era como el resto de seres sobrenaturales que sabía que existían

O si ,el lo sabía ,sabía muy bien del mundo Sobrenatural,él y varias de los Clanes más prominentes de Japón tuvieron escaramuzas durante el periodo Edo,muchas guerras fueron alentadas y fraguadas por estos mismos en busca de poder ,poder y más poder

Pero el cambio de acontecimiento ocurrió cuando su amada Manami dio a luz a su hija Tomoe,aún lo recordaba ,recordaba que al poco tiempo de nacer ,fueron atacados por seres que buscaban afanosamente lo que Tomoe traia en su interior ,algo por lo que Manami murió al proteger a la bebe

Kiyoshi maldigo a la vida por poner "esa"carga en Tomoe ,una que nunca pidió ,una que la llenaría de soledad y muerte sn siquiera el poder vivir el día a día como una chica normal ,fue por estos miedos que Kiyoshi en conjunto con su aldea tomaron una desicion drástica ,una que afectó a la raza humana

Pero que padres no hacen lo que sea por sus hijos ?

Enfoco su mirada en su hijo y con firmeza exclamó

-Mientras investigamos ,él se quedara un tiempo en este lugar -dijo sin dejar de ver a su hijo a los ojos-como dices no hay maldad en el pero aún así debemos ser precavidos ,todo este tiempo hemos hecho lo necesario para salvaguardar a Tomoe-dijo para ponerse de pie mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombre de su hijo -mantenlo vigilado Enishi,te lo encargo -

Enishi sonrió ante esto último ,vigilaría a ese forastero de nombre Issei que albergaba al Dragon ,por su padre,por su Clan pero sobre todo por su hermana

-Hai...Otto-sama-

El castaño se encontraba en la habitación que sería suya mientras decidiera permanecer en esa aldea ,no era ni muy grande ni pequeña ,era perfecta ,fue entonces cuando noto a su inquilino escamoso muy callado

-Ddraig porque estás tan serio,llevas rato sin hablar palabra alguna ,me estás poniendo nerviosos-sentenció el castaño

El dorso de su mano brillo en verde,señal de que el Dragón estaba despierto

-[Es solo que pude notar que ese hombre esconde algo socio,no sé que sea pero parece ser demasiado precavido ,no te pareció extraño que te dejara quedarse aún cuando dijo que los forasteros no son comunes aquí ]-interrogó curioso el Dragón,pero era verdad ,tenía un punto

-Supongo pero también ten en cuenta que no fuimos del todo honesto con el ,quiero decir ,si bien no mentimos ,si omitimos partes que no veo sentido explicar ,no ganamos nada diciéndole que conocemos al Mou Siscon,al Inventor que no sabe hacer nada bien y al Palomo celestial-

Decia en referencia a Sirzches,Azazel y Michael

-Dejemos que las cosas avancen como deban Ddraig-dijo parándose porque escucho ruidos en la puerta ,toques de un sirviente diciéndole que la comida está lista y pasará a cenar -por ahora relajémonos y disfrutemos de este lugar que es tan especial -

Esto último exclamó al salir

-[Como digas socio ,pero no te confíes en nada ,recuerda que ya no somos parte de las Facciones y somos presa fácil para aquellos que quieran ahora atacarnos ,no tendremos el apoyo que antes ,estamos por nuestra cuenta ahora !]-

El castaño mentalmente río por esta observación

-Ddraig,si miras bien el pasado ,te darás cuenta de que si bien fuimos muchas veces socorridos por mis amigos y aliados ,la mayor parte de la responsabilidad cayó sobre nuestros hombros ,tan es así que morimos ...literalmente -

El Dragon no dijo más pero sabía de lo que Issei hablaba ,por ahora permanecería a la espera pero sin descuidase,sobre todo por esa energía espiritual que había en este lugar ,era curioso pero algo dentro de él le decía que esto le recordaba a alguien pero no lograba saber quién

Fueran cosas suyas o no ,solo el tiempo se lo diría

Tomoe Yukishiro se encontraba en el Templo del Fuego ,un antiguo lugar donde se veneraba a dicho elemento ,venía aquí como parte de sus labores como Sacerdotisa pero sobre todo lo hacía por hecho de que el Fuego le acobija en sus momentos de miedo y dudas

El lugar era hermoso ,reconfortante y muy vivo ,Tomoe se sumergió en sus pensamientos de hoy en día ,mientras lo hacía ,una pequeña llama en un altar parecía danzar conforme su respiración se hacía lenta o rápida ,era como si la llama fuera parte de ella y respondiera a su pensar

Y este pensar se dirigía a cierto castaño que la había salvado de morir,estaba muy agradecida por eso ,más aún porque era el primer chico que conocía fuera de su aldea ,para ella que siempre su mundo giraba en torno a esta ,descubrir a alguien fuera era algo nuevo ,más aún porque su padre lo había recibido bien

Recordaba muchas veces que su padre era racio a la siquiera mención de alguien ajeno a ellos y a la aldea ,a que le tenía miedo ?,se preguntaba ,este sujeto de nombre Issei no era malo ,eso lo pudo constatar de primera mano !,pero merecía una oportunidad y ella se la daría

Sonrio viendo el fuego que pareció vivo ,en el ,Tomoe vio lo hermoso se este era ,juntando sus manos lo había tomado si ningún tipo de protección ,para muchos esto los hubiera quemado pero para Tomoe no.

Muchos temían al Fuego ,y con justa razón pero Tomoe con el fuego en sus manos vio como este crecía hasta formar una gran llama ,en la cual los colores del arcoiris podían ser vistos ,era un espectáculo hermoso como esos colores se mezclaban unos con otros dando a Tomoe esa calidez única

Una calidez que descubrió en el chico llamado Issei

Sonriendo hermosamente Tomoe dirigió el Fuego directamente a su pecho y este se introdujo dentro de ella ,no hubo quemaduras ni molestias en Tomoe por el contrario la chica suspiro contenta con esto

Tomoe Yukishiro mantenía el Fuego en su interior ,del mismo modo que llevaba haciendo hace muchos pero muchos años,sabía del sacrificio que hacían no sólo su padre ,hermano y sobre todo la aldea en sí...

Suspiro con pesar aún con la sonrisa en su bello rostro ,ella había descubierto por sí misma que era una Guardiana del Fuego y sobre todo cuál era su tarea ,compartiendo el pecado en el que estaba ,fue egoísta al pensar no sólo en ella si no en ellos que estaban a su alrededor

Pero más que nada en todos aquellos a los que de manera conciente estaba dejando caer en las sombras al permanecer oculta sin permitir el Enlace con el Señor de la Ceniza ,y la razón de este egoísmo ,de este pecado era uno que compartía con su padre y hermano

Porque ambos eran por completo ignorantes de que Tomoe sabía de su condición de Guardiana

Tenía miedo a morir ,tenía miedo a la vida que como Guardiana de Fuego estaba condenada ,miedo a no poder sentir un día más por temor a que un "Latente" la encontrara e hiciera el Enlace

Solo quería una vida ordinaria ,vivir ,amar ,casarse,tener hijos ,por este deseo fue que permitía a su padre seguir ocultos en esta villa ,condenado al mundo exterior a toda clase de miserias

Suspirado y calmándose se levanto de donde estaba para salir a cenar en compañía de su familia y este chico llamado Issei ,alguien que no era un "Latente" y por lo cual se sentía segura ,sonrio hermosamente ,la noche en la aldea ya caía y las estrellas en el firmamento lo confirmaban

Continuará:...

Amigos pues un capítulo más ,aquí vemos parte del pasado de Tomoe en una especie de Flashback,si,por cuestiones de inspiración lo haré en 2 cap's,no se preocupen actualizare en estos días el otro

En el próximo capítulo se explica que son los "Latentes",más sobre las Guardianas peros sobre todo el día a día de Issei en la aldea y su relación con Tomoe el como progresa ,la boda con la misma y sobre todo el secreto de Kiyoshi en relación a su hija

En el Capítulo 7 titulado...El Señor de la Ceniza se explicará lo que es el Enlace del Fuego y sobre todo ...la muerte de nuestra quería Tomoe y quién es el enemigo de Issei quien quiere el Fuego ..

Que les pareció ,Tomoe siempre supo su condición y permitió que pasara ,ustedes harían lo mismo como padres o como ella por querer vivir ?

Este capítulo lo dividiré en 2 partes

Caputulo 6: La Guardiana del Enlace del Fuego ...parte 2

Adelanto..

Issei miraba el como Tomoe tomaba el Fuego ente sus manos sin siquiera quemarse,era una vista única y porque no hermosa ,él pudo ver en fuego todo lo que realmente representa

-Issei ...-La chica lo llamo aún con la llama entre sus manos-el Fuego si bien es un elemento caótico e inestable por naturaleza,también es la fuente de la vida misma -decía esto último tras depositar el fuego en las manos del castaño

Este sorprendido de que no lo quemara pero sobre todo de la calides que desprendía comprendía lo que Tomoe quería decirle

-El Fuego reacciona a nosotros ,a nuestros deseos y más que nada a nuestros sentimientos,es por eso que se debe estar siempre en armonía para que este no lastime a nadie y pueda purificar la maldad que habita en el alma humana ,de lo contrario el fuego lo consumirá todo como un torrente incontrolable ,amigos o enemigos este no reconocerá a nadie hasta volver a todos cenizas -

Issei aún con la llama en su poder ,escucho atento todo lo que Tomoe relataba,y por una vez lo pudo sentir ,de esa calidez tan reconfortante ,Issei pensó en aquellos que lo habían lastimado ,por consecuente el fuego se avivó adquiriendo un tomo más rojizo con negro

Muy diferente a ese fuego dorado de colores tan vistoso

-Te entiendo Tomoe -


	7. Chapter 7

Una nueva actualización después de ya un rato ,mil disculpas a todos y pues a lo que interesa...saludos

Capitulo 6:La Guardiana del Enlace del Fuego...Tomoe...parte 2

El más dulce de todos los sonidos es el de la voz de la mujer que amamos.

Jean de la Bruyere

Riser Phenex había experimentado el miedo solo una vez ,hace ya bastante tiempo para ser exacto ,aquella vez en la cual su soberbia mezclada con la vanidad le hacían ciego ante los enemigos

En aquel entonces un chico castaño sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento en Rating Games le hizo frente con solo determinación y convicción por luchar por su Rey ,aún al costo de sacrificar parte de sí mismo para lograr tal proeza ,había perdido de manera humillante pero aprendió de sus errores

Habia cambiando a lo largo de los años pudiendo de alguna manera redimirse y lograr lo que originalmente quería,casarse con Rias Gremory,porque el amor y cariño por la pelirroja realmente estaban presentes

Si bien ,cambio para bien,ciertas actitudes prevalecieron intactas ,pero solo las mostraba para de alguna manera irritar a sus oponentes y hacerlos desesperar en los combates de clasificación ,él no sentía nada de lo que despotricaba e incluso sabía que en muchas ocaciones era boca floja con lo que decía,pero al final del combate siempre se disculpaba de alguna manera

Pero ahora ,esa cualidad tan unica de el ,le hizo revivir el mismo miedo de hace años ,e mismo miedo que era generado por la misma persona de aquí tiempo,pero había algo que él no previó ,este no era el mismo castaño ,algo lo había cambiado y para muestra y sin que sus ojos lo engañaran

Issei Hyoudou tenía un cambio tan drástico una vez que las estelas de fuego y llamaradas fueran consumidas

Grayfia Lucifuge se mordía el labio de frustacion y dolor por lo que veía ,inconcientemente abrazaba fuerte y de manera protectora a Soujiro que dormía en sus brazos ,ver a Issei en su verdadera forma según palabras de Jeanne era doloroso,lágrimas manchaban su bello rostro,que había pasado para terminar así ?,se preguntaba con fervor

Frente a ella un Issei con una armadura negra como la noche ,quemada con infinidad de daño se alzaba imponente frente a Riser y Sairaog

Grayfia observaba que bajo la armadura túnicas rasgadas y cota de malla se hacían visible ,pero lo que la aterraba era que en ciertas partes se lograba ver la carne y piel quemada

Un río del lava hirviendo lo recorría por todo el cuerpo ,abrazándolo como si respirara ,su brazo de fuego junto con la centellante gema de la Boosted Gear...esta era la verdadera imagen de Issei por palabras de Jeanne

Issei el Señor de la Ceniza !

Grayfis observó como a gran velocidad Issei arremetió de lleno contra Sairaorg ,un golpe en la boca del estomago tan brutal que generó una gran onda expansiva ,el heredero Bael no pudo bloquear el impacto por la gran velocidad y fuerza que el castaño puso

-Buuuuaggggg-

Sairaorg fue ligeramente suspendido en el aire por la inercia ,un gran flujo de sangre salía por sus labios,fue entonces cuando Issei dio una patada giratoria sobre su mejilla derecha mandándolo a impactar contra uno de los muros del coliseo ,no conforme con eso el castaño dirigió su brazo de Fuego con la palma de la mano abierta generando con esto una sucesión de descargas de energía divina consecutivas hacia el cuerpo del heredero Bael

-El está usando poder divino-exclamó con terror Irina quien no creía que Issei usara esa clase de poder ya que solo deberían usarlo Ángeles y Angeles Caidos-deténganlo lo matara !-

Nadie de los presentes logró escuchar sus súplicas debído al hecho del elemento divino que estaba empleando contra Sairaorg

-Eso es porque los Señores de la Ceniza pueden hacer uso de una amplia gama de elementos tanto de luz como de oscuridad -estás eran las palabras del arcángel Rafael quien estaba de lado de su hermano Miguel ,dicho esto siguió con su explicación -Los Señores de la Ceniza son humanos comunes pero con habilidades adquiridas a través de sus vidas ,ellos pudieron ser desde Caballeros ,Monjes,Hechiceros ,Brujos ,Guerreros ,Paladines ,sin importar que el empleará todos sus conocimientos de los Señores antes que el -

Rafael tras esto viró hacia el grupo para después con seriedad exclamar

-Es por esta razón que son impredecibles al momento de luchar porque no sólo peleas contra el Señor de la Ceniza actual ,-dijo esto negando con la cabeza -te enfrentas a todos los que enlazaron o intentaron enlazar el Fuego -

-Pero cuantos Señores de la Ceniza a habido ?-está fue la pregunta hecha por Gabriel a su hermano

Miguel fue el que contesto

-Nadie lo dabe Gabriel -dijo viéndola a los ojos -no tengo idea de cuantos o quienes han estado involucrados desde que fue dada a los hombres -

Estas palabras dichas por el líder del Cielo sacudieron el mundo de Grayfia al no perder detalle de la plática

Jeanne quien sostenía a una durmiente Finata también escucho cada palabra ,porque aún ella no conocía del todo la historia de la maldicion que acarreaba Issei ,Grayfia sufría por la condición de su amigo y aunque mucho tiempo lo oculto ella estaba teniendo sentimientos por el castaño más allá de una amistad

Ella no era la única que sufría por ver al castaño Jeanne a pesar del conocimiento de su rara e única condición ,no soportaba verlo ,no era porque le desagradara o le repugnara ,los recuerdos de esa época cuando el castaño la había salvado después de desertar de la Brigada del Caos la inundaban hasta el borde,recuerdos cuando había conocido no sólo a Tomoe Yukishiro,si no a toda la aldea antes del incidente donde el castaño había realizado el Enlace del Fuego.

Donde el mismo había acabado con la vida de Tomoe a petición de ella misma...todo para que "ellos" no se hicieran con el Fuego Primigenio

No podía soportar las lágrimas ,Tomoe fue su mejor y gran amiga en ese periodo de paz tan corto para todos ,fue testigo del nacimiento de los Gemelos ,nunca olvidaría la cara de felicidad de la pelinegra al cumplir uno de sus más grandes sueños

Tener una familia junto al amor de su vida

Un sueño que ninguna Guardiana tenía la posibilidad de tan siquiera imaginar ,por qué Jeanne supo la carga no sólo de Tomoe si no de toda la aldea en general al ocultarla ,se lo había dicho días antes de su muerte ,fue inesperado el que se lo confesará pero a palabras de Tomoe era porque todas las Guardianas podían presentir la muerte y el resurgimiento del Señor de la Ceniza

Premoniciones y visiones que no podía alterar ,la vida debía seguir su curso sin alteración ,ya sea que el Señor de la Ceniza se alze de nuevo o que el "Latente" deje extinguir el Fuego y con eso iniciar una era de Oscuridad en los corazones y almas de los seres humanos

Miguel y los serafines veian impávidos como el mar de Fuego recorría el cuerpo del castaño quien seguía castigando sin piedad a Sairaorg

Una era donde todas las atrocidades del hombre se hacían presentes ,pero Tomoe sabía por su condición ,de que aún en la más densa oscuridad ,siempre danzaran las ascuas para que el ciclo se repita una y otra vez desde el instante en el que Dios había dado el Fuego a la primera Guardiana

En las gradas donde los lideres e invitados de las Facciones estaban no cabían de asombro ,pero los más afectados por tal revelación eran los Serafines junto a su líder el arcángel Miguel

-Por nuestro padre !-exclama incrédulo -el...el Fuego Primigenio que se creía perdido finalmente está frente a nosotros -

La mujer más bella del Cielo aún cubría su boca por el asombro ,ella había escuchado solo rumores del Fuego dado por Dios a los humanos pero jamás en su existencia lo había visto como tal ,peor aún ver a quién en pergaminos y papiros antiguos describían como Los Señores de la Ceniza

Esos humanos que mendiante su sacrificio junto al de las Guardianas se encargaban de purificar y darle redención a las almas antes del juicio final

-Pero como es que Ise puede convertirse en el Señor de la Ceniza a voluntad -dijo la bella rubia a nadie en específico -no es posible tal hecho !

-Que quiere decir con eso mi señora acaso eso no debiera de pasar ?-

Esta fue la pregunta de Griselda quien atenta a los Serafines no perdía detalle alguno

Sin voltear a verla la rubia Serafin explicó

-Según tengo entendido cuando se realiza el Enlace del Fuego todos los "Latentes"pierden la cordura en el proceso ,no distinguen entre amigos y enemigos al final cuando toman el manto del Señor de la Ceniza-aún aturdida Gabriel fue capaz de responder la pregunta de su reina de corazones

-Entonces quiere decir que Issei era un Latente ?-está pregunta salía de los labios de Rias

Sirchezs agregaba algo más junto con Azazel ,información que ambos compartían

-Según investigue con ayuda de Azazel solo la raza de los humanos podían Enlazar el Fuego ya que disponen de un alma humana ,es decir seres sobrenaturales jamás podrían hacerlo ya que de intentarlo serían consumidos por el fuego verdad?-

Azazel agregó algo más

-Si es es el caso me pregunto cómo es que Issei teniendo el alma del Emperador Dragón Rojo pudo realizar el enlace -dijo viendo fijamente al Serafin lider -como es que sigue vivo ?-

-No tengo idea de eso Azazel -

Fue la corta pero concisa respuesta,generando con ello más dudas que debían ser contestadas

Cuando el humo de las explosiones se desvaneció la escena que todos presenciaron fue aterradora ,un Sairaog gravemente herido con múltiples quemaduras por todo su cuerpo se pudo distinguir

Todo parecía indicar que Issei o el Señor de la Ceniza no quizo matarlo ,ya que podría hacerlo hecho si hubiera querido realmente ,una cruel recordatorio a manera de tortura al heredero Bael quedó marcado para siempre en las memorias de todos los presentes

Riser quien ante la abrupto y rápido ataque de Issei se había quedado inmóvil por el miedo que su adversario le inspiró ,sus piernas se negaron a moverse al tiempo que su cuerpo no dejaba temblar

Una mirada de pánico adorno su rostro y este aumento cuando Issei se giró para encararlo ,a pesar del yelmo que traía puesto el castaño ,Riser pudo ver el Fuego ardiendo en su mirada

Lentamente y sin proponérselo empezó alejarse del castaño

Sin siquiera decir una palabra Issei invocó una espada de hoja recta en su mano de Fuego y un gran espadón en la derecha ,esta gran arma la recargo sobre su hombro mientras caminaba hacia la cabeza del Clan Gremory

-Detente !...no des un paso más !-exclamó al tiempo que generaba esferas de fuego y las lanzaba contra el castaño quien no detuvo su andar

Este al ver el ataque de Riser bloqueó e interceptó con la espada recta al mismo tiempo que la hoja se bañaba de aire congelante

-Maldita seas monstruo ...te ordeno que no sigas más !-airadamente trataba de detenerlo sin dejar de lanzar esferas de fuego -Yo soy Riser Phenex Lider del Clan Gremory uno de los 72 pilares del Inframundo escucha la orden y detén esto !-

Rias presa del pánico por la vida de su esposo lanzó un grito al ver como Issei se lanzaba contra Riser blandiendo el espadón en un gran corte,Riser esquivó por poco pero observó como la tierra fue sacudida y agrietada por el impacto del arma

Issei giró su cuerpo en un movimiento giratorio en el cual su espada recta bañada con aire congelante generaba una ventisca que hacía volar por los aires a Riser,este se protegió lo mejor que pudo con sus alas de fuego tras su espalda

Al tenerlo a distancia el castaño extendiendo sus brazos con sus espadas y juntándolas sobre lo alto de su cabeza estas se unieron en una sola espada de partículas de luz que fue blandida hacia Riser

-Aaaaarrrrgggghhh-

Golpeado por las partículas divinas cayo de manera estrepitosa al coliseo con grandes quemaduras las cuales su regeneración no podía sanar debido a la gravedad de las mismas ,con gra esfuerzo se colocó de rodillas solo para ver al Señor de la Ceniza frente a él

Riser aún con las heridas trato de invocar su fuego pero en un rápido movimiento de parte de Issei lo tomó por su cabeza y con ambas manos las cuales estaban bañadas en el Fuego Primigenio

El grito de Riser hizo eco por todo el Inframundo al ser quemado vivo

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh

Rias en su desesperacion por salvarlo y detener esta crueldad se dirigió para socorrer a Riser y detener a Issei

Esto dio como resultado que Issei la mirara acercarse y lanzó el cuerpo de Riser contra Rias quien lo recibió de lleno contra su pecho pero al hacerlo Issei lanzó un gran rayo de energía divina contra los dos ,una severa explosión sacudió todo el recinto

-Kyyyyyaaaaaaaahhh-

-Rias !-

Sirchezs sin creerlo vio cómo su hermana y cuñado fueron lastimados por el castaño ,apretando los puños lanzó una gran esfera de poder de la destruccion contra el castaño quien lo recibió con las manos desnudas absorbiéndola por completo

Con su mano de Fuego pudo escucharse claramente la voz del Emperador Rojo

-[DRAGON SHOT]-

Las gradas fueron sacudidas por el impacto que Miguel y Azazel detuvieron por poco

-Esto es una locura !-fue el grito de miedo de Akeno al no creer lo que veía viniendo del castaño

Jeanne frustrada por los acontecimientos tomo una decisión

-Debo detenerlo antes de que mate a todos los que estamos aquí -su mirada se dirigió a Grayfia quien aún con Soujiro en brazos exclamó

-No ...yo lo haré -dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia -tú quédate y cuida a los niños,le debo tanto y es mi deber como amiga el ayudarlo ahora que más lo necesita -sin más la peliplata le dio al gemelo de Finata y se dispuso a bajar rápidamente al coliseo

Issei al verla se lanzó cubierto de llamas contra ella ,Grayfia invocando una gran pared de hielo lo recibió de lleno ,la pared se consumió por el fuego del castaño quien siguió su arremetida contra Grayfia

Ella retrocedía haciendo que el castaño fallara todos sus golpes

-Ise por favor detente !-exclamó airadamente -Se que estás ahí adentro escúchame -una gran lanza de hielo fue invocada por la peliplata la cual pudo bloquear una gran espada de fuego que el castaño ahora chocaba contra ella

La fuerza del impacto la hizo poner rodilla al piso y jadear de dolor ,todo su cuerpo fue sacudido violentamente a causa de eso

-Por favor Ise ...recuerda nuestra promesa !-

Al decir esto parecía que el castaño detuvo su andar,una lúgubre voz a través del yelmo logró ser escuchada en apenas un susurro pero que sorprendió a Grayfia

-La promesa ?!-

Grayfia deshizo la lanza bajando los brazos y verlo con trizteza

-Si Issei ...nuestra promesa de ser libres !-

Sus palabras tuvieron efecto ya que Issei se detuvo al parecer recordando eventos de promesas pasadas en el castillo Gremory hace ya mucho tiempo

Flashback...(escuchar la canción de Ashes Remain...Right Here )

En la cocina del gran y lujoso Castillo Gremory se observa a una peliplata y a un castaño tomando una taza de café

Este hecho era recurrente cada vez que se organizaba una fiesta y en la cual Issei quién era parte de la Nobleza de Rias no tenía otra opción más que asistir ,a pesar de su molestia y hartasgo debía poner buena cara ante los invitados y miembros de los Clanes del Inframundo

Solo hacia acto de presencia ,una que otra sonrisa estupida y palabras de halago y rápidamente se desvanecía del evento ,no soportaba estar junto a los demás por lo que siempre se iría junto con Grayfia a la cocina a conversar y pasar el tiempo

-Entonces lo harás ?-preguntó curiosa la peliplata al castaño pero sin verlo ,ya que esta tenía su mirada en la taza de porcelana en la cual tomaba su cafe

Issei aún bebiendo su café pudo notar cierto nerviosismo y miedo en la voz de Grayfia

-Debo hacerlo para que ambos podamos salir de aquí sin ser declarados demonios renegados Grayfia-dijo sin más pero no perdiendo detalle de la expresión de la peliplata

Grayfia se revolvió incomoda en su silla mientras procesaba las palabras de Issei

-Será un torneo muy peligroso -dijo ahora mirándose ambos -habrá muchos oponentes muy fuertes que te exigirán dar todo de ti Issei -

Issei sonrió ante la observación de Grayfia y exclamó una pequeña burla

-Aaaawww...que linda !-dijo riéndose -la fría y severa Reina más Fuerte del Inframundo se preocupa por mí ,me siento halagado !-termino riendo

PLAF !

Un fuerte golpe resonó por la cocina ,la cabeza del castaño fue sacudida por el puño de Grayfia quien con un ligero rubor parecía molesta por la burla

-Estoy hablando en serio Issei !-dijo frunciendo el ceño-te lastimaran sin importarles nada ya que solo tendrán en mente el dichoso premio !-

-No eres nada divertida Grayfia -dijo el castaño con un puchero

Issei recuperándose del golpe dado exclamó con una seriedad no típica en el ,tango así que sorprendió a Grayfia cuando esté la miro a los ojos

-Se bien lo que representará esta competición pero -de momento dudo las palabras a decir -Si aspiro a algo debo sacrificar todo de mí para lograrlo ,es un precio a pagar que estoy dispuesto a dar -ahora a Grayfia la tomo de una de sus manos y con una ligera sonrisa prosigio -Eres mi amiga y no dejaré que sigas esta farsa de vida en la cual has estado viviendo muchos años Grayfia ,debo ser libre para ayudarte a que simple sonrías sin necesidad de máscaras -

Dichas palabras calaron hondo en Grayfia quien apartó la mano ,levantándose de su asiento se dirigió hacia un fregadero dándole la espalda a Issei,este la miro confundido pero la escucho sollozar

-Yo no quiero que te lastimes por mi !-dijo en llanto -eres mi primer y único amigo,no soportaría verte lastimado -el sollozo se hizo más estridente -yo ...no quiero estar más sola nunca más -fue su corazón hablando

Issei se levantó colocándose tras ella ,sintiendo su pesar al hablar ,la tomo de los hombros girándola hacia el

-Grayfia mírame -demandó

Esta con lágrimas en los ojos ,alzó la vista mirándolo a fijamente viendo en el la determinación y seguridad que solo él podía tener

-Nunca estarás sola porque yo no te dejaré-le dijo limpiándole las lágrimas con un pañuelo -esto lo hago por los dos ,porque tengamos una vida lejos del servilismo y la hipocresía -ahora la tomo con ambas manos en su rostro -sin importar que ganare ya que tengo una muy buena inspiración para lograrlo y esa eres tú -ante esto Grayfia sonrió -también eres mi única y mejor amiga nunca lo olvides y a los amigos jamás se les abandona -

Tras decir esto Grayfia lo abrazó el cual el castaño correspondió el acto

-Gracias Ise ...muchas gracias !-

Issei al sentir que se relajaba le acarició la espalda y su larga cabellera para tranquilizarla más

-Solo te pido que me esperes hasta tener una oportunidad para de igual manera hacer que tú también seas libre sin restricciones ...solo eso -

Grayfia quien tenía el rostro enterrado en el pecho del castaño ,levantó la vista y le sonrió con mucho cariño

-Si ya espere siglos -dijo sin apartar la mirada -esperar un poco mas no hará daño verdad ?!-

Issei al escucharla solo la abrazo con más intensidad para decirle unas últimas palabras

-Volveré por ti ...lo prometo Grayfia !

Fin de Flashback...(Escuchar canción de Adele...One and Only)

Lentamente ante el asombro de todos los ahí presentes las Llamas que envolvían el cuerpo de Issei se extinguían al igual que su brazo de Fuego junto con la gema de la Boosted Gear

Issei regresaba a ser el mismo de antes ,antes de que cayera inconciente por usar las habilidades del Señor de la Ceniza ,Grayfia lo sostuvo sobre su regazo dándole una cariñosa sonrisa

-Yo ..yo lo...lo siento ...yo no quería lastimarte -dijo estando en brazos de la peliplata -perdóname ...perdóname Grayfia -

La peliplata solo colocó un dedo en su boca para que no hablara más

-Shhhhh...no hay nada que perdonar Ise -dijo ahora acariciandole su mejilla con mucho afecto -no me lastimaste ...no eras tú en ese momento -dijo para estar cerca de rostro ,pegando su frente con la de el exclamó con una ligera sonrisa -El Issei que conozco jamás me lastimaría ...el Issei que conozco me ha dado el regalo más maravilloso del mundo al cumplir su promesa ...-diciendo esto beso al castaño en un beso de amor -eres el Issei de quien estoy enamorada !-

Issei ante estas declaracion solo sonrió cayendo inconsciente en brazos de la peliplata ,Grayfia solo se quedo sentada en el Coliseo con el castaño en su regazo

-Gracias Ise ...mi Ise -

Todos los espectadores que poco a poco se reponían de los eventos generados en esta pequeña disputa vieron como Grayfia había logrado despertar a Issei de alguna manera ,muchos fueron a socorrer a los heridos y otros que quedaron donde estaban por miedo o incredulidad hacia el castaño y lo que ahora era

Jeanne quien ahora sostenía a Soujiro como a Finata sonreia ante la escena del castaño agradeciéndome mentalmente a Grayfia por querer estar en la vida del castaño a pesar de las adversidades

Vio con mucho amor a los niños dormidos sonriendo miro el ahora cielo despejado del Inframundo

-Todos merecemos ser felices ...no lo crees así Tomoe -sonrío recordando a su amiga -Tal vez me de una oportunidad -

Rossweise quien no había dejado de ver la escena frente a ella solo suspiro

-Disfruta este momento Grayfia-dijo invocando un círculo de traslado-porque pelearé por el con todo lo que tengo ,porque yo también estoy enamorada de él -

Dicho esto la albina desapareció

(Escuchar canción de Ed Sheeran...Thinking Out Loud)

Continuara :...

Si ,pasó tiempo pero el trabajo y demás cosas pues demandan tiempo pero aquí estamos ,espero les agrade el capítulo y sobre todo el Flashback

La selección de canciones espero sea de su agrado !

Sigue la tercera parte de este Cap de la Guardiana de Fuego

Se agradecen comentarios y sujerencias ...nos vemos pronto !


	8. Chapter 8

Amigos de Fanfiction ,una actualización más ,no lo he abandonado mi lo haré

Capítulo 7:El Señor de la Ceniza...parte 1

Cuando alguien que de verdad necesita algo lo encuentra,no es la casualidad quien se lo procura,si no el propio deseo y su propia necesidad lo conducen a ello.

Hermann Hesse.

Oscuridad y más oscuridad ,es todo lo que puedo apreciar ,ni siquiera puedo verme los dedos de la mano ,esto es tan denso que me resulta asfixiante ,que mierda fue lo que pasó ?

Este pensamiento inunda mi mente mientras trato de recordar todo pero...todo es difuso ,recuerdos se mezclan unos con otros y me impiden pensar con claridad ,hago aplomo de voluntad para recordar y puedo hacerlo...oh mierda !

Lo veo !...puedo verlo ,yo estaba en un combate contra Sairaog y Riser !...pero después siento mucho calor ,este calor me sofoca !,tengo sed !...no otra vez...mierda!...otra vez perdí el control !.

Mientras divago junto con un intenso dolor de cabeza ,trato de armar los sucesos que me trajeron aquí !...cuando estoy a punto de perder nuevamente los estribos por la desesperacion ...entonces lo veo

Una tenue llama empieza a brillar en esta oscuridad en la que estoy sumido,la veo ,no está lejos de mi ,baila y omite una calidez que eh olvidado ,por alguna razón mi dolor de cabeza desaparece ,camino a paso lento hacia la llama...siento que me está llamando ...apenas en un susurro pero lo oigo

"Recuerda"

Esta es la palabra que puedo oír con claridad a pesar de lo débil que se escucha ,estoy frente a ella y por inercia con mi única mano disponible la toco ...un brillo segador me envuelve haciendo que cierre los ojos

Cuando al fin los abro ,puedo ver a dónde me a traído...por los Dioses !este lugar es ...

-El Templo del Fuego !-

Exclamó con asombro ,no hay duda ,estoy en Templo donde se rendía adoración al Fuego ,ahora lo veo ,estoy devuelta a la aldea donde la conocí,y no sólo a ella si no a todos los demás ,sonrío con melancolía por los recuerdos,miro el lugar con un deje de tristeza y añoranza ...el lugar era exactamente igual ,un recuerdo grabado en mi mente antes de que la tragedia llegara y me quitara lo que más ame

Fue entonces cuando unos pasos delicados llamaron mi atención,gire el cuerpo y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ,camiando hacia mí y vestida con el típico kimono de Sacerdotisa la veo a ella ...

Tan hermosa como la recuerdo ,su piel tan blanca como la porcelana y esos ojos tan llenos de vida como ningún otro ,pero más que nada es hermosa sonrisa aunque pequeña decía más que unas simples palabras

Mís lagrimas recorren mis mejillas y mi voz ,aunque quebrada logra salir

-Tomoe !-

Castillos Gremory...unas horas despues .

En una gran sala ,los lideres se encontraban discutiendo acaloradamente los sucesos que se desarrollaron frente a sus ojos ,todos tenían diferentes reacciones ante los sucedido ,todos con dudas y preguntas en sus mentes que necesitaban ser respondidas con brevedad,pero el tema en que la discusión había caído no era otro más que...

"Issei Hyouou no era otro más que el Señor de la Ceniza"

Un ser que se creía solo leyenda y muchas veces un mito ,no había muchos hechos mi registros históricos que detallarán a estos Señores ,lo último que se sabía y por parte de la Facción del Cielo era que estos seres eran el producto de un evento llamado

"El Enlace del Fuego...el Enlace con la Llama Primigenia ...aquella que fue dada por Dios mismo al hombre "

El lado de los Demonios y Sirzchez a la cabeza ,tenían una encrucijada en puerta ,por un lado aún tenían problemas para asimilar que un Ser con semejante poder existiera ,por otro era que ese mismo Ser no era otro más aquel que también era conocido como el Sekiryuutei

En cuanto al Cielo y sus representantes se sentían agobiados por la noticia ,la Llama primigenia estaba a su alcance !,después de estar desaparecida por años y no saber nada de ella ,incluso llegando a pensar extinguida en su totalidad algo por demás absurdo ya que el Arcángel Miguel sabia que si bien podía esta apagarse ,tarde l temprano volvería a resurgir ...de ahí venía su frase ...una frase que Dios le había dicho una vez hacia ya tiempo

"Las cenizas buscan ascuas "

Pero había un miedo generalizado entre los Ángeles ,un miedo que no debía nunca si quiera existir y este no era otro más que preguntarse cómo era posible que la Llama Primigenia hubiera hecho el Enlace con un ser no humano...porque Issei Hyodou era un Dragón en carne y sangre...simplemente no debía ser posible tal unión

Eso debería ser imposible !

Azazel y sus Caidos se mostraban más exceptivos al respecto ,más que nada porque el mismo Azazel supo desde mucho antes la ahora cualidad del castaño ,pero por respeto s este h sobre todo a los lamentables sucesos que se desarrollaron ,decidió quedarse callado ,solo hasta hace poco fue cuando le había dicho a Sirzches donde estaba el castaño pero omitiendo varias cosas

Sabía de sobra que esta información oculta a la alianza se regresaría y le mordería el culo cuando se debatiera ,Azazel solo seguía con la mirada los eventos en el salón ,desde la cara de fastidio de Sirchezs como la de agobio y zozobra por parte de Miguel,

Pero había alguien más ,alguien que a pesar de no haber dicho aún no media palabra ,se notaba bastante molesta como Azazel podía ver ,y esta no era otra más que Jeanne

La chica rubia sentada y de brazos cruzados se había negado a decir algo a menos de que el mismo Issei estuviera presente ,por lo cual esperaban impacientes a que este despertara ya que estaba inconciente en una de las habitaciones del Castillo

Azazel suspiro ,al menos los pequeños estaban al cuidado de Grayfia en otra habitación esperando lo mismo ...esperando al castaño...

De vuelta con Issei

(Escuchar canción de Scorpions:When you came into my life)

El castaño quizo decir algo pero no podía ,las palabras se atoraban más y más en su garganta ,Tomoe ,su esposa seguía caminando hacia el,Issei trató de tocarla pero su mano simplemente la atravesó al mismo tiempo que ella también lo hacía

Bajo la cabeza derrotado ,lo recordó y maldijo ,esto no era más que un recuerdo ,un evento ya vivido .Tomoe tomó sobre sus rodillas descanso ,detrás del altar del Fuego ,ella como Guardiana y Sacerdotisa pasaba bastante tiempo en este lugar al resguardo del elemento

Entonces se vio a sí mismo entrando al reciento y sentándose delante de Tomoe ,Issei lo recordaba todo con claridad ,esta vez fue la primera ocacion en la que Tomoe le reveló la Llama Primigenia

Aquella vez que sin decírselo abiertamente se mostró como realmente era ...La Guardiana del Enlace del Fuego.

Fue entonces cuando todo comenzó ,una vez que Tomoe entre sus manos había tomado el Fuego y mostrárselo a el

-Issei...-La chica lo llamo aún con la Llama entre sus manos-El Fuego si bien es un elemento caótico e inestable por naturaleza,también es la fuente de la vida misma-decía esto último tras depositar el fuego en las manos del castaño

Issei vio con tristeza como lo había tomado de las manos de su esposa aún con miedo ,que tanto era ,se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa

Este sorprendido de que no lo quemara pero sobre todo de la calidez que desprendía comprendía lo que Tomoe quería decirle

-El Fuego reacciona a nosotros,a nuestros deseos y más que nada a nuestros sentimientos es por eso que se debe de estar siempre en armonía para que este no lastime a nadie y pueda purificar la maldad que habita en el alma humana,de lo contrario el fuego lo consumirá todo como jn torrente incontrolable ,amigos o enemigos este no reconocerá a nadie hasta volver a todos cenizas-

Tomoe había terminado su explicación sobre el Fuego ,Issei pudo ver no sólo la sabiduría que sus palabras denotaban ,también veía miedo al elemento ,pero miedo no a que este la dañara a ella ,miedo a que una vez descontrolado también dañaria a aquel que lograra Enlazarlo

Issei recordó como después y unos días antes de que se casara con ella ,su padre Kiyoshi Yukishiro el líder de la aldea le revelará el secreto que yacía dentro de Tomoe y por el cual el mismo había tomado la decisión ocultarla del mundo y negar el Enlace del Fuego

Dando con esto que sin el elemento ,se abriera la caja de Pandora que asoló al mundo con todo tipo de calamidades una tras otra donde la naturaleza oscura del ser humano lo hacían víctimas de sí mismo

Issei entendió en ese momento que sin el Fuego ...que sin se haya realizado el Enlace ,muchas vidas se perderían por esto ,él entendió que como padre Kiyoshi condenó al mundo solo por amor a su hija

Por darle una vida normal sin que la sombra del Señor de la Ceniza la envuelva

Era egoísmo o cualquier otra emoción lo que lo había embargado en su corazón y alma que el mismo Issei recordó que él también al momento de desposar a Tomoe había tomado el mismo voto de protegerla que su padre todos estos años

Issei solo quería que por una vez ,que por solo una sola vez...tuviera una vida normal ,a lado de una mujer que lo amaba por lo que era ,una mujer que estaría junto con el ,una mujer que jamás lo usaría y le mentiría sobre las cosas ...pero más que nada con una mujer que compartirá sus sueños y esperanzas junto con el

Que él mundo se fuera a la mierda ...escupiría a la cara de Dios mismo por tal de proteger a Tomoe dejando que el mundo ardiera

Lo que Issei no previó era sería el mismo quien se convertiría en aquello en que tan afanosamente trataba de protegerla ,aquel que le terminaría por consumir a su esposa y la Llama...aquello que era ahora ...uno de los Señores de la Ceniza

Un maldito no-muerto

Issei ante este recordatorio tan doloroso siguio observando el recuerdo frente a él ,nunca a pesar de todo sus lágrimas pararon

Issei aún con la llama en su poder,escucho atento todo lo que Tomoe relataba,y por primera vez lo pudo sentir,esa calidez tan reconfortante que el fuego emitía,por un momento pensó en aquellos que directa o indirectamente lo hablan lastimado y observó como la llama en sus manos empezaba a cambiar de tonalidad e intensidad ...llegando al punto de lastimarlo

El fuego se avivó adquiriendo un tono más rojizo con negro ,un fuego abrazador que amenazaba con incinerarlo todo ,ya muy diferente al fuego dorado en el cual podían observarse toda una gama de colores que Tomoe tuvo entre sus manos antes de dársela a él

Ahora entendía las palabras de Tomoe

-Te entiendo Tomoe -

Esta al ver como el fuego reaccionaba a él le quito la Llama quitándosela de entre las manos,Issei observó como esta volvía a su original color y calidez de antes ,la chica sonrio a esto y para sorpresa del castaño la había introducido en su pecho dando con ligero suspiro de satisfacción y comfort

El castaño ya controlando sus lágrimas vio como ella era literalmente uno con la Llama ,no por nada era su Guardiana

Sin decir nada más pronto la oscuridad envolvió todo a su paso ,Issei alarmado vio como el recuerdo desaparecería de sus puso dejándolo otra vez sumido en la oscuridad

Con pena y vergüenza se pudo recordar transformado en el Señor de la Ceniza como con el Fuego había lastimado y provocando quemaduras graves en aquellos a los que combatió

Más aún le aterro haber visto el rostro de Grayfia y como está levanto un muro de Hielo para protegerse ...me sentía enfermo conmigo mismo por esto

Había dado un mal uso al Fuego ...el Fuego se Tomoe me había encomendado y por el cual dio su vida

-Espera !-fue su grito de angustia al no ver otra vez a su amada,nuevamente el mismo susurro se escucho otra vez a través de la oscuridad

"Recuerda"

Issei aún entre la oscuridad pudo distinguir a otra pequeña Llama a la distancia esperando por el ,sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia está esperando y anelando ver a Tomoe otra vez pero para sorpresa de el ,el recurso era otro ...

Ahora se encontró en el Dojo del Clan Yukishiro,de frente a el ,vistiendo una Yukata negra con azul y con Katana en mano, no era otro más que Enishi Yukishiro...hermano de Tomoe

-Enishi -

Recordo este momento ,ya que se pudo ver a sí mismo con Ascalon en manos ,esta era una de más muchas prácticas que tuvo con el ,pero esta fue muy particular ya que comprendió el significado de la espada

Sonrío con cariño al recordar al hermano de su esposa y la valiosa lección que le enseño

-Que estás esperando Issei -dijo preparándose para el combate-atácame con todo lo que tengas -

Issei vio cómo su guardia era perfecta no dejando huecos en su defensa ,sin duda era un experimentado Samurai en el arte de la Espada Japonesa

Issei vio cómo su yo pasado blandió a Ascalon que asemejaba mucho a un Espada Occidental a dos manos,pesada y que requería gran cantidad de fuerza a conspiración de la Katana que Enishi portaba y que requería destreza y habilidad

Fuerza vs Destreza

Observo como su antiguo desempeño fue por demás patético en todo sentido ,se veía a sí mismo jadear como perro ,sentado sobre su culo y con Ascalon en manos de Enishi

-Eres un completo asco en esto por lo que puedo ver -dijo con un atisbo de vergüenza mezclado con decepción -nunca en tu vida has usado una Espada verdad ?-más que una pregunta sonaba como una confirmación

Sin mentir respondí

No-dije sin verlo -soy un luchador más de cuerpo a cuerpo que de armas -levante mis ojos viéndolo ahora -Nunca me ha interesado mucho aprender esto ,simplemente no le veo un significado por el cual deba usarla -al decir esto me levante del suelo de madera tomando una gran respiración pero con una sensación de malestar -No quiero matar con ella -

Al escuchar mi respuesta Enishi arqueo una ceja por esta revelación y sin dudarlo me arrojó a Ascalon a mis pies ,sus palabras que a continuación me dijo me hicieron ver a Ascalon de otra manera

Oh más bien dicho ...al fin pude comprender el porque de empuñarla

-Issei escucha con atención y escucha con cuidado -dijo ahora tomando su Katana haciendo que sus dedos recorrieran la hoja viendo las olas dibujadas en ella -Cuando desenfundes una Espada no debes ver lo que estás matando -hizo una pausa para después guardar su Katana en su vaina-Si no lo que estás defendiendo -

Recordé como esa sencilla frase me recordó como cambie mi forma de luchar ,si era cierto que mucho mi combate sería siendo yo pero también hice la promesa de que cuando desenvainara la Espada sería mi última línea de defensa

Con ella como lo había recitado Enishi protegería a quienes me importan ,una promesa que rompí ,entonces recordé por instantes como yo transformado en el Señor de la Ceniza había invocado a esa Espada y Espadón lastimando con ellos tanto a Riser como a Rias

Otra vez el recuerdo me traía a la realidad de mis problemas

En una habitación dentro del Castillo Gremory ...

Grayfia Lucifuge se encontraba cuidando a los hijos de Issei por petición de Jeanne,ya que esta no confiaba en nadie para que tanto Soujiro como Finata estuvieran al cuidado mientras dormían,con su padre aún inconciente y recuperándose del desgaste al convertirse en el Señor de la Ceniza ,Jeanne de momento tenía que lidiar con las Facciones

La Peliplata sentada al borde de una gran cama ,veia como los niños dormían tranquilamente ,vio con curiosidad como el gran parecido físico con Issei era mucho ,sonrío por esto ,pero a la vez,la pequeña Finata la intrigaba

La niña era muy bonita sin lugar a dudas,podía ver que al crecer solo su belleza se realzaría mucho más ,al verla detenidamente se preguntaba cómo había sido la que fuera madre de estos niños...

A palabras de Jeanne ,la peliplata se enteró de la precaria muerte de la misma ,pero la rubia no le había dicho todo ,ella dedujo que solo Issei le diría más adelante lo que realmente pasó con ella y sobre todo porque él era el Señor de la Ceniza

Grayfia había estudiado muchas cosas antes de que la Guerra Civil del Inframundo estallara entre ellas recordaba un pasaje referente al "Horno de la primera Llama"el lugar donde Elohim según se delataba la había creado para dársela a la raza de los hombres ...su creación

Los sucesos acontecidos hace poco más de unas horas le dijeron mucho del que esperaban ,le dolió el corazón ver lo que era en verdad Issei ,o mejor dicho lo que había quedado tras convertirse en el Señor de la Ceniza al Enlazar la Llama

Pudo observar cómo de entre los presentes como lo observaron unos con miedo ,otros con asombro ,incluso pudo notar repulsión a su presencia

Grayfia no podía apartar de su mente a un Issei con la carne quemada,algunas partes de sus huesos eran visibles ,la muy deteriorada armadura negra y esa cota de malla que lo protegía ,el casco que ocultaba su rostro que sin temor a equivocarse estaba igual que el resto del cuerpo,el brazo de fuego que surgió de su extremidad faltante donde la gema de la Boosted Gear brillaba con intensidad

Pero sobre todo ,ese río de fuego cual magma recorría todo su cuerpo dándole un aspecto intimidante ...vio de primera mano cómo quedaba un "Latente" al lograr realizar el Enlace

Todos los humanos eran "Latentes",todos eran proclives al Enlace ,algunos más que otros por su gran poder,voluntad ,fuerza ,determinación ,coraje,sabía que Issei tenía todos estos requisitos en sí mismo

Para Grayfia ...el era el Señor de la Ceniza perfecto

Lentamente acaricio el cabello de ambos niños y sonrío ,ellos tenían a un gran padre que sin duda los amaba y protegería dando su vida por ello,la peliplata era un mar de sentimientos contradictorios ahora

Por un lado estaba feliz ,muy feliz por tener de vuelta a Issei ,el había cumplido su palabra y ella era libre ...libre de poder estar con el hombre que ganó su corazón ...libre de poder formar una familia con el ,Grayfia sonrío con cariño mientras pensaba en sus propios hijos

Pero también tenía culpa y remordimiento por el mismo sentimiento ,una parte muy en el fondo de ella se alegraba de que Tomoe Yukishiro estuviera muerta ,estaba mal ella lo sabía,no podía regocijarse de la muerte de alguien y menos de la madre de estos niños

Si no fuera así y aún viviera entonces Grayfia no tendría la mínima posibilidad que ahora se abría ante sus ojos ,su vista se desvió mientras pensaba ,tal vez la misma Jeanne sentía algo por el castaño o tal vez no ,lo que sí sabía con certeza era lo apegada que estaba con los niños ,hasta el punto de que ellos le llamaban "Tia Jeanne"

Su gesto se agrio al recordar a la Valquiria quien fungía como escolta de Odin y había formado parte de la nobleza de Rias en el pasado ,no olvidaba las miradas que le dirigió al castaño ,y ella sabía muy bien qué tipo de miradas eran

Sabía a voz del mismo Issei lo que pasó entre ellos y si bien no fue tan duro como los casos de Rias o Akeno si lastimaron al castaño porque este tenía sentimientos por la albina ,tal vez en estos años pudo darse cuenta del error que cometió al rechazarlo como lo hizo y ahora con Issei de vuelta tenía una opotunidad

"El infierno se congele si creía que tenía una oportunidad con el y sobre todo que lo tendría para ella sola ,no lo permitiría ,ella debía ser especial porque estuvo con él en ese lapso oscuro en sus vidas cuando se conocieron y compartieron momentos juntos"

Los celos salieron a flor de piel y solo la idea de perderlo le hacían un ovillo en el estomago ,cerró los ojos para respirar y calmarse ,no importaba quién más tuviera esa clase de afectos con el ,Grayfia simplemente lucharía por el

Sonrio con satisfacción ,el primer paso ya lo había dado al declarar que lo amaba,al ver nuevamente a Soujiro y a Finata solo se preguntaba si Issei regresaría esos sentimientos ...si finalmente la vería como una mujer y no como una amiga

(Escuchar canción de Lady Antebellum: Need you now)

Recordo muchos de los momentos que compartieron tanto en él Castillos Gremory como fuera de él ,en aquellos ratos donde las bromas ,las peleas tontas por detalles iguales de tontos solo le traían risas,cosas humanas que nunca experimento

Aquellas veces que la invito al cine y después a comer Hamburguesas

Aquellas veces donde habían ido a convenciones de Anime y Manga tanto que se habían disfrazado de Cosplay ...no tanto disfrazado ya que él fue con la armadura del Sekiryuutei y ella con su clásico vestido de mucama Francesa

Rio por lo bajo al recordar ese momento tan vergonzoso ya que incluso ganaron un premio por el mejor disfraz

Las veces en las que no se veían durante mucho tiempo por cuestiones de deberes con el Clan ,lo necesitada que estaba por solo el platicar aunque solo sea por unos minutos con quien era su primer amigo

Aquellas veces que la llevo al Karaoke ...recordaba que le había dicho que sonaba igual que un buey en un barrizal y la voz de ella era tan atrayente como el canto de las Sirenas

Las noches en solitario sin poder dormir viendo tras la ventana de su hogar y preguntarse si estaba bien ,ella sabía del cambio de sus sentimientos y no tener el valor de decírselo

O simplemente cuando la acompañaba al Supermercado y terminan charlando tomando una taza de café con galletas

Grayfia recordó todo esto con amor ...amor al castaño

-Ise -

Continuara:...

Hola a mis amigos y amigas ,me disculpo por la tardanza y pues les traigo un pequeño capítulo de la continuación

Espero les gusten las canciones y los veo ...espero pronto pero yo creo que si,los veo y cuídense


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8:El Señor de la Ceniza...parte 2

Extraño una parte de mi,aquella que se fue contigo.

Fer Dichter.

Las vivencias de nuestra vida quedan guardadas en nuestras mentes y almas para recordarnos muchas veces el porque de nuestro comportamiento o el porque de nuestra actitud,aunque muchas veces se quedan ahí ,guardadas para solo para recordarnos el porque no debemos caer en la desgracia

Este pensamiento inundaba la mente de Issei cuando nuevamente un destello ,o más bien aquello que fue el momento más significativo de su vida ,aquel recuerdo de hace ya años junto a su esposa Tomoe fue sin lugar a dudas el más feliz de su vida

Recostada en la amplia cama y sosteniendo entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en una fina manta ,Tomoe Yukishiro miraba con inmenso amor a uno de sus hijos recién nacido

Issei recodo al verla ,que solo habían pasado unas horas del nacimiento de los gemelos,algo por demás que no esperaban ,a pesar del cansancio del parto Tomoe sonreia con amor ,sus ojos cansados y su piel pálida la delataban pero ni aun así ,nada impedía que disfrutara el momento de sostener a uno de sus bebes en brazos

Issei también se observó a sí mismo sentado cerca de ella sosteniendo al otro bulto que era el hermano gemelo ,rio al verse a sí mismo con aquella cara de tonto pero sin lugar a dudas feliz

Todas las tristezas,todas las desgracias ,todos aquellos momentos que en el paseo habían significado algo para el ,hoy en ese día tenían sentido ,todo había valido la pena sin importar nada ...finalmente se sentía realizado como persona y sobre todo aquel vacío que estuvo dentro de el finalmente se llenaba

Ahora Issei Hyoudou era padre de familia...finalmente era feliz

-Ise-

Tomoe sin despegar la vista del bebe en brazos llamo su nombre,este solo la miro curioso ,ella al notar que tenía la completa atención de el ...prosigio

-No te molestaría que fuera yo quien escogiera el nombre de nuestro hijos verdad ?-

Issei la escucho con detenimiento ,si era honesto consigo mismo diría que no había llegado a un nombre apropiado para un bebe desde que supo que Tomod estaba embarazada y mucho menos cuando se enteró que habían sido dos y no uno los que ella trajo al mundo

Simplemente la realidad de los gemelos lo sobrepasó

Pero si su esposa tenía ya los nombres para estos bebes ,entonces el escucharía y aceptaría cuales fueran,era lo justo

-Y que nombres tienes en mente eh ?-interrogó curioso sentándose mucho más cerca de ella ,cerca donde ambos gemelos pudieran ser admirados por ambos padres

Tomoe sonrío con melancolía y tristeza pero Issei observó que también había inmenso cariño en su mirada

-Recuedas que te platique de que yo nunca conocí a mi madre porque ella murió cuando yo nací verdad?-preguntó a lo que el castaño solo asintió con la cabeza-bueno pues como mi padre tenía muchos asuntos referentes al Clan y la aldea en sí,yo fui criada por mis abuelos maternos-dijo mientras acariciaba la pelusita que la bebe tenía por cabello,sonriendo al ver como la bebe sostenía uno de sus dedos -ellos me brindaron la calidez y el amor de la familia junto con mi hermano Enishi,a lo que estoy intensamente agradecía por ellos por estar conmigo cuando mi madre no podía y convertirme en la mujer que soy ahora -termino besando a la bebe en la frente ,está al sentir los labios de su madre solo sonrío

Issei sabía no sólo por boca de Tomoe parte de su pasado ,tanto Enishi como su padre habían contado todo lo referente a lo que envolvía a Tomoe no solo con su madre si no con la Llama Primigienia y su estatus como Guardiana

Sabia bien de que los abuelos de Tomoe fueron muy queridos tanto por ella como por la aldea en sí

-Que nombres son esos ?-

Pregunto acariciando una de las mejillas de sus esposa y colocando un mechón de su cabello en su oreja para darle mejor vista de su belleza

Tomoe sonrío y giró su rostro para ver a los ojos a su esposo dándole una hermosa sonrisa

-Finata y Soujiro...-dijo sin más pero con convicción,esperando la respuesta de su esposo

Observo como Issei la besaba en los labios tiernamente para después juntar su frente a la de ella viendo esos hermosos ojos que si bien estaban cansados por trabajos de parto aún brillaban intensamente con un amor tan infinito como el universo mismo ,

-Finata y Soujiro Hyoudou que serán !-

Ligeras lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos de Tomoe al escuchar al castaño ,por lo que colocando su delicada mano en su mejilla ella también lo beso con amor para una vez que se separaron solo decirle a los ojos

-Gracias Ise...la has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo-

Este solo sonrío y exclamó

-Por el contrario mi vida...gracias a ti por darle un significado a mi vida al darme a estos hermosos bebes ...Te amo Tomoe

Ella solo regreso la mirada a sus bebes durmientes

-Te amo Ise-

Issei vio como el recuerdo del nacimiento de sus bebes lentamente desaparecía frente a sus ojos ,la penumbra engullía aquel que fuera el momento más bello en su corta vida,ahora nuevamente la oscuridad lo rodeaba dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos

Solo sonrío y dio gracias a quien fuera por mostrarle esos eventos de su pasado que significaron mucho para el ,ahora sabía que tenía porque luchar y no caer en la desesperacion y locura que conlleva ser uno de los Señores de la Ceniza

El legado que dejo Tomoe dentro de él y más aún con sus hijos no debía olvidarse nunca ,ellos eran su ancla para no dejarse consumir en la maldicion que conlleva realizar el Enlace del Fuego

Aquellos latentes que lograran Enlazar la Llama Primigenia sacrificaban su humanidad solo para que otros no la perdieran y se convirtieran en sombras en cuerpos de hombres,solo para brindarles un porvenir donde ellos mismos eligieran su camino a seguir purgando al mundo del pecado original y por el cual Elohim mismo había creado la Llama

La demencia y la locura era todo lo que quedaba de aquellos que lograran convertirse en Señores de la Ceniza,perdían no sólo su humanidad volviéndoles inhumanos a todo y a todos a su alrededor ,amigos u enemigos no importaba nada ,lucharían encarnizadamente cegados por el Fuego

Todo esto hasta que alguien se apiadara de ellos al derrotarlos y liberándolos de la maldicion que conlleva ser Ceniza ,donde nuevamente el ciclo se reiniciaria...nuevamente una Guardiana esperaría a aquellos Latentes que finalmente se convertirían en los Señores de la Ceniza

Un destino maldito al sacrificarlo todo por los demás

Pero Issei rio al ver que ahora había un elemento a concideracion ,uno que absolutamente nadie previó nunca ...un destino por demás incierto

Ya que Issei había forzado el Enlace del Fuego a petición de la misma Tomoe ...haciendo que está muriera por su mano ,pero evitando que el Fuego cayera en manos equivocadas

Issei apretó los dientes en rabia por ese evento ,ese maldito día que los cambio todo no solo para el ,el día que perdió a Tomoe,aquel donde él se había convertido en el Señor de la Ceniza actual

-Maldito mil veces maldito seas ..!-

Exclamo con ira recordando a ese ser sediento de poder que invadió la aldea asesinado casi a todos dejándo al castaño sin un brazo al borde de la muerte aún con la Boosted Gear fue imposible derrotarlo ,recordó con odio ese día solo para posteriormente las llamas lo envolvieran...y regresarlo a la realidad

(Escuchar canción de Simple Plan:Last One Standing)

El era el Señor de la Ceniza,no dejaría que el sacrificio de Tomoe se perdiera,no dejaría a sus hijos en las manos del enemigo ,por ella...por su hijos nunca se dejaría vencer ...nunca claudicaría

Para darles una vida lejos de toda esta mierda que resultó ser el mundo sobrenatural pelearía no sólo contra aquel que le arrebatara a Tomoe...si no de aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino ...amigos o enemigos no importaría ...él era Ceniza

Aún había gente que significaban algo para el ...

Si se tenía que sacrificar por ellos sin duda lo haría ,usaría en su totalidad el poder del Fuego ...

"Hazlo por ellos !"

Esta fue la última frase que escucho en su mente al abrir los ojos y ver en donde se encontraba ,no le tomó mucho descubrirlo y solo esbozó una mueca de desagrado ...estaba en una de las habitaciones del Castillo Gremory ,se reincorporó lentamente ,aún tenía puesta su ropa con la que había llegado pero la parte de su brazo faltante estaba hecha jirones

-Ddraig estas despierto ?-preguntó a su inquilino interno

Este respondio

-[Aqui estoy compañero ]-

Issei dejó escapar un resoplido de tranquilidad al ver que el Dragón aún estaba junto con el

-Sabes que fue lo que pasó realmente ?-le preguntó ya poniéndose de pie escaneándole todo a su alrededor ,tomando de una pequeña mesa una botella de agua bebiéndose su contenido de golpe

El Dragón contesto no omitiendo nada

-[Pues como recordaras estábamos en una pelea contra ese par de Démonios cuando perdiste el control ,ya que la Paloma de Fuego insulto no sólo a tu difunta esposa si no también se burlo de tus hijos ]-respondió con toda franqueza Ddraig

El castaño recordó ese momento al insinuar lo que haría con Finata cuando creciera,apretó la botella de agua con su mano ,que mierda pensaba Raiser al decir semejante estupidez ,se preguntó

Independientemente del enemigo a enfrentar ,no era correcto hacer esa clase de declaraciones ,suspiro con desagrado ,tal vez en todos estos años no había madurado como heredero y cabeza del Clan Phenex

-[Al escucharlo hablar pues te transformaste en el Señor de la Ceniza -el Dragon prosigio -con solo un par de golpes te deshiciste del heredero Bael mandándolo a estrellarse a un muro quedando fuera de combate -el castaño escuchaba todo sin interrumpir -con la Paloma de Fuego pues usaste parte de los ataques divinos junto a un par de Espadones ]-

El castaño cerró los ojos y poco a poco las memorias desfilaban una a una por su cerebro ,no podía hacer nada cuando se transformaba en Ceniza y ni siquiera Ddraig era capaz de ayudarlo

A pesar de todo el poder que la Llama Primigenia podía desplegar en el combate junto con toda la gama de habilidades de los antiguos Señores ,no podía hacer nada al respecto ...solo dejarse llevar ...una sensación horrible si lo preguntan al no poder contenerse

-[Debo decirte que también la que fuera tu ex recibió daño al intentar proteger a su esposo cuando saltó para defenderlo ]-

-Mierda lo que me faltaba -el castaño se llevó una mano al frente en señal de irritación por ese hecho -ahora tendré que lidiar con un Siscon Pelirrojo aumentado a la 10 potencia en sobreprotección a su Ria-tan-dijo con sorna -simplemente fantástico -termino con ironía

-[No estás preocupado por ella ?!]- interrogó curioso el Dragón

-Porque debería ?-pregunto sin más el castaño -desde aquí puedo sentir las auras de todos los presentes y aunque débiles están vivos -dijo refiriéndose a todos en general -además con lo que me estás diciendo también puedo notar cómo estás muchas otras auras muestran diferentes grados de inquietud -

Un fuerte malestar de cabeza tendría dentro de poco ya que seguramente le cuestionarían todo lo que pasó ...maldita sea se reprendió a sí mismo

Camino por uno de los pasillos del Castillo buscando ,enfocándose en dos auras en específico que era todo lo que le interesaban de momento aunque al ubicarlos también pudo darse cuenta de que había alguien muy familiar cerca de ellos ,el detuvo por un momento su andar al saber quién era

-Grayfia-dijo en apenas un susurro

El Dragón al ver su incertidumbre relato

-[Fue gracias a ella que lograste salir del estado Ceniza -le dijo sabiendo lo que representaba ella para el ,después la voz de Ddraig se volvió socarrona -Aaaawwww hasta se te declaró dándote un beso frente a todos hehehehe]-

La cara de Issei adquirió un sonrojo monumental al recordar por breves instantes estar en el regazo de la peliplata ,escuchar su declaración y posteriormente sentir sus labios antes de desmallarse

Ddraig solo se burlaba de su compañero haciendo sonidos de besos

-[Muack...muack...muack...Compañero no por nada eres el Papu de Papus...Jajajajajajajajaha]-termino con una risa destartalada

-Cállate Ddraig !-

Exclamo avergonzado de las burlas pero decidió seguir caminando al lugar donde la peliplata y sus hijos aguardaban ,la risa del dragón cesó por completo tornándose sería

-[Se que ha pasado tiempo desde que perdiste a tu amada pero...-el Dragón dudo por un momento -No te cierres al amor compañero ,necesitas en quien apoyarte y sobre todo darles una figura materna a tus hijos -dijo con algo de tristeza por lo que significaba para el castaño -ella te lo dijo antes de ...bueno ...tú sabes ]-

Claro que lo sabía ...aún hoy las últimas palabras de Tomoe estaban frescas en su mente ...nunca las olvidaría

-Lo sé -dijo llegando a una puerta que los separaba de sus hijos y la peliplata en cuestión

Issei giró el pomo de la puerta abriéndola poco a poco ,en su mirar quedó grabada la imagen de una Grayfia sentada en la cama acariciando los cabellos de sus hijos,se quedó parado junto al marco de la puerta ,observando ,vio como la peliplata dio un ligero beso en la frente a cada uno para posteriormente girar su rostro y ver a quién había llegado

Sonrío con alegría y cariño al ver al castaño ,gesto que fue gratamente devuelto por este

-Ise-

Exclamo poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a el ,el castaño cambien camino hacia ella llamándola por ese mote cariñoso que le había puesto hace ya años ,antes de que ganara la competencia para ser libre

-Fía -

Se fundieron en un gran abrazo ,Grayfia suspiro al encontrarse en los brazos del hombre que había ganado su corazón ,Issei por su parte respiro el embriagador perfume de Grayfia ,la estrechó lo más que podía con su brazo pegándola a el ,ella por su parte rodeó su cuello con ambas manos en un abrazo más íntimo

Issei escucho el débil hipar del llanto que Grayfia tenía ,la estrechó más a ella para tranquilizarla y hacerle ver que todo estaba bien

-Ey no llores Fía -le dijo acariciando su espalda -No dejes que esas lagrimas opaquen tu belleza -

Grayfia al escucharlo decirles esas palabras no pudo contenerse por más tiempo

-Idiota -lo regaño escondiendo su rostro en su hombro -Lloro porque finalmente estás aquí conmigo tal como lo prometiste -Issei sintió como sus lágrimas manchaban su ropa ,algo que no le molestaba-A sido larga la espera pero ...-dudaba seguir -No quiero perderte otra vez ...-su llanto volvió -Quiero estar contigo Ise -

Issei se separó de ella un poco tomándola de la barbilla para obligarla a que lo viera a los ojos ,vio lo hermosa que era en realidad aún con la trizteza en su rostro ,le sonrió con cariño

El castaño pudo ver la intensidad de sus sentimientos en sus magnífica mirada plateada ,Ddragi tenía razón al recordarle lo que su esposa le pidió antes de morir...

(Escuchar canción de Passenger:The one you love)

-Encontrar el amor y ser feliz...por el y por sus hijos ,con un último pensamiento en mente se despidió de quien fuera su más grande amor y madre de sus hijos ,era hora de dar vuelta a la página,su duelo por su amada ya había durado demasiado

Tomoe Yukishiro siempre tendrá un lugar en su corazón pero ahora ,solo había lugar para una mujer que siempre estuvo con él brindándole consuelo y apoyo cuando lo necesito ,fue mutuo pero ella poco a poco se adentró en su corazón

Era momento de darle una nueva oportunidad al amor y esa oportunidad tenía nombre ...Grayfia Lucifuge

-Ya te he dicho lo hermosa que eres sin maquillaje ?-

Le preguntó sin más para hacerla tranquilizar y que volviera a sonreír ,pero sus palabras eran cierta ,Grayfia tenía una belleza natural el cual no necesitaba maquillaje ,junto su frente a la de ella perdiéndose en esos labios rosa pálido

Grayfia sonrío ligeramente por las palabras de Issei pero antes de siquiera decir algo fue sorprendida cuando sus labios fueron reclamados por este en un beso abrazador ,podía sentir sus labios con los de ella ,su corazón palpitando al unísono

Cerro los ojos perdiéndose en el momento ,la abrumaban los sentimientos de amor cuando el beso se volvía más intenso ,ella nuevamente pasó sus delicados brazos por su cuellos al sentirlo más apasionado

Reclamándolo también como suyo

Grayfia sintió como el castaño usaba su brazo para colocarlo en su cintura apretándola más a él ,casi tocando su trasero ,suspiro de dicha al sentirse amada y quería por el hombre de sus sueños

Atrás quedaban esos recovecos de miedo y dudas que la asaltaban esas solitarias noches preguntándose por el y más que nada si llegado el día el devolvería sus sentimientos y la vería como lo que es ...una mujer

Ahora tras este beso y sientiendo su calor corporal no tenía dudas que al fin era una mujer deseada y amada ,el beso se intensificó ,las lenguas bailaban por el dominio del otro

Aún sin siquiera decirlo se expresaban en ese beso lo mucho que se deseaban ,lo mucho que querían que esto continuara

-Te amo Ise...mi Ise -

Grayfia arrullo entre besos ,solo para que el castaño respondiera de la misma manera a su intensidad mostrada ...las palabras sobraban pero nunca está de más decir cuanto la amas

-Te amo Fía -

(Escuchar canción de Adele:Make you feel my love)

Perdidos en el mar de sentimientos tanto Grayfia como Issei jamás sintieron la cálida presencia que se materializó cerca de donde Finata y Soujiro dormían ,sonrío con mucho amor al ver a los pequeños

Acarcio sus cabecitas haciendo que estos se movieran para abrazarse mientras dormían ,sonrío al ver este acto tan hermoso entre los hermanos Hyoudou

Regreso su vista a la pareja que aún se besaba,colocando una de sus manos en su pecho el cual vestía con un ligero vestido blanco que le cubría hasta los pies ,demostrando estar descalza

Solo sonrío con cariño antes de convertirse en partículas de luz pero diciendo unas últimas palabras a aquel que fuera también el amor de su vida

"Siempre estaré en tu corazón tal como lo prometí ...se feliz ...Ise "

Con esto último Tome Yukishiro se despedía de Issei Hyoudou

Ella siempre estaría con el ya que ambos ahora eran parte del Fuego Primigenio

Continuará :...

Un capítulo más ,es algo corto pero espero les guste ,bueno se desvelan poco a poco el pasado y presente tanto de Tomoe como de Issei

Que les pareció el intercambio entre Grayfia e Issei ?...que les parecieron las canciones

En el próximo cap se revelara quién era aquel que invadió la aldea y fue el causante de la desgracia que envolvió a Tomoe e Issei


	10. Chapter 10

Actualización de esta historia que espero les siga gustando y una disculpa por la tardanza ,un saludo !

Capitulo 9:El Señor de la Ceniza...parte 3

No sé si estamos hechos el uno para el otro,peros si hemos llegado hasta acá es porque seguimos eligiéndonos cada día,y eso es como estar hechos el uno para el otro.

Leunam.

Alguna vez las palabras fueron suficientes para expresar el sinumero de sentimientos crecientes dentro de nosotros hacia la mujer amada?!,cuando las palabras no terminan jamás de expresar el amor hacia aquella que de alguna manera se adentró poco a poco en nuestro ser,volviéndose una con nuestra alma

Para el castaño estas y otras preguntas quedaban cortas ante el apasionado beso que la peliplata y el compartían ,no hubo muchas palabras mencionadas ,simplemente sus miradas decían lo que sus labios no podían ,las caricias embriagadoras no dejaban lugar a dudas del amor que ambos compartían

Issei se perdió en el sabor de los labios de la peliplata ,una sed que reclamaba ser saciada a la brevedad posible ,su mano sujetaban fielmente su esbelta cintura acercándola tanto como le fuera posible ,temía que si la soltaba esta desaparecería de su vida

Grayfia respondía con recíproca pasión al beso dado,años y años de alimentar un sentimiento al fin daban sus frutos ,noches enteras en la soledad de su habitación la inundaban de sueños que en ese entonces parecían tan lejanos que ahora que rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Issei no quería que terminara ,quería demostrarle cuánto lo amaba y sobre todo lo mucho que lo había extrañado

La partida del castaño aquella vez ganado el torneo la había dejado desconsolada pero muy en el fondo sabía que gracias a la promesa que este le hizo lo volvería a ver,en aquella vez solo eran amigos pero Grayfia en aquellos pequeños momentos que compartían juntos crecía un cariño por el que superaba el de amigos

Tuvo más que tiempo suficiente para descubrir que efectivamente estaba enamorada del castaño ,algo que jamás creyó posible dadas las circunstancias de ambos

la falta de aire los hizo separarse mientras respiraban de manera agitada,clamando ambos sus latidos ante la creciente éxitacion,juntando sus frentes compartirán el momento único para ambos,sus miradas se encontraron sabiendo con esto lo que las palabras no podían decir ,más sin embargo el castaño creyó apropiado exclamar lo que sentía por Grayfia

-Eres tan hermosa -dijo en casi un susurro mientras con una mano acariciaba una de sus mejillas

Grayfia ante la caricia cerró los ojos disfrutando el roce del castaño ,sonriendo bellamente esta rio melódicamente

-Oírlo de ti a sido por mucho un sueño que ahora disfruto -diciendo esto Grayfia se acurrucó en el pecho del castaño escuchando sus latidos cardíacos y de alguna manera relajándose -Si este es un sueño no quiero despertar Ise -

Issei la abrazo con su único brazo disponible pero no por ello la hacía sentir desprotegida ,colocando su barbilla sobre la cabello de la peliplata respiro su aroma ,

-Esto no es un sueño Fia-le respondió con mucho afecto -Es tan real como nosotros lo queramos ,tan real que ahora que estás conmigo no dejaré que nada ni nadie te aparte de mi lado -al decir esto levanto la barbilla de Grayfia para mirarla a los ojos

El intenso rubor en el rostro de la peliplata era imposible de ocultar por mucho que lo intentara ,algo que de hecho no quería

Ante la mirada que está le daba Issei expresó su más grande miedo ,sabía que por su "condición"tan unica que él tenía ,su vida y la de aquellos que lo rodeaban no sería nada fácil

-No sé que sea lo que nos depara el futuro Fía pero lo único que se a ciencia cierta es que no deseo que tú o los niños sufran -le dijo derramando todo lo que traía adentro -El perderte a ti o a los niños sería algo que no podría soportar ,es por esta razón que me veo obligado a ser sincero contigo y decirte esto Fía -

Grayfia comprendía lo que trababa de decirle ,había visto de primera mano lo que radicaba en el interior de él y por el cual tenía no sólo por ella ,Grayfia podia ver el nerviosismo y la batalla interna que él tenía por esto...pero ...

-Ser uno de los Señores de la Ceniza sin duda te pone en una situación complicada Ise -le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos acercándolo a ella para después continuar-Pero tu carga será mi carga porque no pienso dejarte a ti o a tus niños por nada del mundo -Al decir esto sonrio con todo el amor que tenía para el -Como dices no sabemos lo que el futuro depara a ambos pero si sé que deseo descubrirlo contigo ...como una familia Ise-

Issei abrió mucho los ojos ante las palabras de la peliplata

-Familia?-repitió sus palabras se sin duda golpearon su interior

Grayfia asintió y besándolo suavemente una y otra y otra vez ,entre besos esta recitó lo que su corazón sentía por el ,una vez más

-Si Ise ...como una familia...quiero ser tu mujer...la madre de tus hijos...aquella que te ame por sobre todas las cosas ...-

Issei al escucharla solo pudo suspirar a la vez que sus más grandes miedos se perdían poco a poco ante la mujer que ahora se entregaba a él en cuerpo y alma ,si bien el futuro era incierto ,con ella y sus hijos a su lado no habría nada que temer

Perdiéndose una vez más en el beso que compartían en la habitación donde sus Finata y Soujiro dormían ,otra platica estaba ocurriendo en las tierras Asgardianas que sin duda impactarian la vida del castaño

Rossweise se encontraba en su habitación siendo observada con detenimiento por su abuela Gondul,hacía pocos minutos tuvieron una plática un tanto reveladora ,por lo que ahora la albina se encontraba sumida en su labor de empacar sus pertenencias

tenía pensado dejar Asgard por bastante tiempo

-Entonces es esto lo que en verdad quieres Ross?-preguntó su abuela con un deje de tristeza en su voz ,pero a pesar de esto ,ella no la detendría

La albina solo pudo asentir a la pregunta de su abuela

-Debo hacerlo abuela -dijo con decisión-Ahora que a regresado no puedo ser ciega a lo que siento por el -al decir esto miro a Gondul de manera decidida -Cometi un grave error hace años al dejar que mis miedos y frustraciones hablaran por mi ,negué lo que tontamente reprimi al pensar en lo diferentes que éramos -ahora bajo su mirada entristecida por lo que decía -Aun somos diferentes y la brecha entre nosotros es cada vez más -decía esto al recordar la castaño en modo Ceniza-Pero por mis sentimientos por el no an cambiando en lo más mínimo ,al contrario estos se afianzaron con el pasar del tiempo dándome la seguridad de poder decirlo abuela -

Rossweise tomó aire ante lo que estaba a punto de exclamar ,por primera vez en su vida había llegado a un punto de ser honesta consigo misma ,estaría condenada si no lo dijera y más aún si no lo expresara

-Estoy enamorada de Isse -en un susurro más para ella que para su abuela finalmente declaró con devoción -lo amo y no dejaré pasar esta oportunidad de estar con el -su mirada ahora tenía extrema decisión ,-Se bien que no será fácil pero me niego a perderlo sin luchar ,debo decirle lo mucho que lamento mis palabras y lo herida que estaba cuando él se fue -

Su abuela solo la escuchaba con mucha atención

Rossweise luchaba por enfocar sus emociones recientemente aceptadas ,siempre había reprimido su lado femenino ,la mujer que llevaba adentro todo por su labor tanto como Valquiria como profesora en Kuoh ,no estaba contenta de la manera que llevaba su vida porque gracias a eso había dejado ir al único chico que realmente mostró afecto y cariño por ella

Ahora que el castaño había regresado ,tenía la oportunidad de corregir los errores del pasado y demostrar no con palabras si no con hechos lo mucho que lo quería ,lo mucho que lo hecho de menos todos estos años

Sabia que aquella que fuera Doncella de la familia Gremory estaba junto a él con sus hijos ,y no sólo ella recordó vagamente a la rubia Jeanne ,tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos pero si se dejaba dominar por el miedo y la inseguridad no lograría nada

Lo dejaría todo en la línea y pelearía limpiamente contra quien fuera por este cariño...por este amor

Gondul solo pudo suspirar pero sonrío cálidamente a su nieta ,por primera vez se aventuraría a lo desconocido,no podía sentirse más orgullosa por la determinación que esta demostraba ante sus sentimientos por el Sekiryuutei...ahora conocido como el Señor de la Ceniza

Ella sabía sobre la maldicion que aqueja aquellos que enlazan la Llama Primigenia ,Rossweise y la chica que estuviera junto a él tendrían muchas dificultades pero si había amor de por medio ,tal vez y solo tal vez

El destino del No-Muerto podría cambiar ,había muchas preguntas relacionadas a ese tema pero con el tiempo sabría más

Gondul tomó a Rossweise por sorpresa al abrazarla con todo el amor que tenía para su nieta ,la apoyaría en todo cuanto pudiera

-Hagas lo que hagas siempre contarás conmigo mi niña-dijo en susurros al oído de la albina -Se honesta contigo misma y no temas expresar tus sentimientos al chico Ross-al decir esto Gondul le dio un beso en la frente sonriéndole con cariño -Conviértete en la bella mujer que en verdad eres y más que nada sé feliz -

Rossweise sonrio ante las palabras de consuelo de su abuela

-Lo haré abuela !-afirmó con decisión

Al ver el rostro teñido en rubor de su nieta ,Gondul decidió ser un poco molesta con ella

-Y más que nada mi niña-le dijo llamando su atención -Quiero muchos nietos a quienes convertir eh ?!-

El sonrojo de la albina alcanzó un nuevo nivel ante lo que eso representaba ,su mente le jugó una mala pasada al verse a sí misma desnuda en una gran cama junto a Issei

-Abuela !-

Mientras esto pasaba en Asgard ...una acalorada discusión se llevaba a cabo en el Inframundo

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad !-expresó airadamente el arcángel Raphael dando un fuerte golpe sobre la mensa ante la mirada de todos los presentes

El líder del Cielo Miguel se llevó la mano en la frente ante la discusión que ya llevaba a cabo varías minutos de forma acalorada ,miro a los ojos a su hermano y exclamó

-No voy a declarar una guerra abierta contra el Señor de la Ceniza -dijo de forma que no dejaba lugar a dudas a discusión -No pondré a todos en peligro por algo que siempre a estado lejos de nuestro alcance

Ante sus palabras Sirchezs Gremory el Mou Lucifer pregunto

-Es digno de llevar ese poder y semejante responsabilidad en hombros -preguntó a nadie en específico pero obteniendo a cambio la atención de todos los presentes -No sabemos de lo que es capaz si a eso le sumamos los poderes de la Boosted Gear -su mano en mentón le hacía pensar mucho al respecto -Tal poder debe ser monitores do para que no caiga en manos equivocadas -

Muchos asintieron a sus palabras sabiendo que aún había grupos terrostistas hambrientos de poder y que harían cualquier cosa por conseguirlo

-Si es digno o no eso es algo que a nosotros no nos concierne -ahora Azazel tomaba la palabra ,el caido recargado en la silla y con los brazos cruzados argumentaba-Issei siempre ha sido una persona impredecible pero sí de algo estámos o debemos estar seguros es su lealtad a sus amigos y seres queridos -diciendo esto miro a cada uno a los ojos -Jamás se uniría a esos grupos -exclamó con firmeza en la defensa al castaño

Sirzchez agrio su rostro ante estas palabras

-Te olvidas que lastimo de gravedad a Raiser y más aún a Ría-tan ?-

Azazel de manera impasible le regresó la mirada

-Te olvidas que el pollo llameante lo provoco y que tu hermanita se metió en medio de un combate donde el Issei había perdido el control de sí mismo y solo la aparición de tu ex Doncellalogro regresarlo a la realidad ?-le dijo con algo de sarcasmo en su voz

Sirzches no pudo defender las acciones de Rias y Raiser porque eran verdad por mucho que lo negara

-Aún así-retomó la palabra Raphael -la Llama Primogenia debe estar donde pertenece junto a nosotros ,como debió ser en un principio y nunca más permitirle a los humanos tenerla -exclamó sin dejar de ver a su hermano Miguel

-Sabes también como nosotros que la voluntad de Padre al darle la Llama a los humanos fue la más grande prueba de libre albedrío -la que hablaba no era otra que la Serafin Gabriel -Enlazarla o dejarla apagarse es don único que solo los Latentes tienen -decía esto mirando a nadie en específico -De cualquier forma aún te tomáramos la Llama cualquiera de nosotros esta nos abandonaría por voluntad propia para de alguna manera repetir el ciclo junto a su Guardiana de Fuego -

Todos escucharon brevemente lo que la rubia Serafin decía

-Seria un grave error tratar de tomarla -finalizó la rubia

Muchos como Azazel asintieron lo que la rubia decía y otros como Sirzches y Raphael tenían sus propios pensamientos referentes al actual Señor de la Ceniza

Jeanne solo paseaba la mirada de un lado a otro,le sorprendía el nivel de arrogancia y estupidez que los Lideres de las facciones estaban demostrando,rodo los ojos fastidiada de la situación ,en todo el rato de la discusión no había dicho palabra alguna ,esperaba que Issei despertara y se uniera a esta reunión

Internamente se preguntaba cuan débil estaban resultando las alianzas ahora que un nuevo poder hacia acto de presencia en el ajedrez sobrenatural ,solo había que esperar quien daría el primer paso ,sea cual fuera ,ella apoyaría incondicionalmente al castaño y protegería con su vida a los niños

Se lo debía a Tomoe ...

Issei recorría una vez más los largos y majestuosos pasillos del castillo Gremory,recuerdos y vivencias pasadas desfilaban una a una conforme más se acercaba a su destino ,respirando pausadamente tomo el pomo de la puerta de la habitación a la que había llegado disponiendo a entrar ...antes de la reunión con los lideres debía ver a cierta persona...

Rias Gremory o como mejor se le conocía ahora como Lady Phenex se encontraba observando las severas quemaduras que su esposo Raiser tenía en un 70% de su cuerpo,para ella la lucha contra un cambiado Issei la había impactado de sobre manera,más cuando está había entrado para socorrer tanto a Sairaog como a Raiser de ser asesinados por Issei

Ni siquiera las lágrimas de fénix podían curar las severas quemaduras ,se paseó una mano por su larga cabellera en señal de frustración al no poder hacer nada por su esposo

Sin duda la pelea se había salido de control cuando el boca floja de su esposo había insinuado cosas despreciables contra esos niños pero aun así ...Issei había sido demasiado despiadado

Que equivocada estaba al creer que con solo su presencia y sus palabras lograría de alguna manera detener al castaño ,no ocurrió así y su cuerpo aún daba ligeros espasmos de dolor fantasma que el castaño provocó en ella

Entrecerró su mirada preguntándose qué tanto había cambiado su ex Peón y sobre todo que era eso que los Lideres del Cielo argumentaban ,pero lo que más la dejo sin aliento fue ver no sólo a esa terrostista de Jeanne en compañía de niños que al parecer eran hijos de Issei

Hijos de Issei ...su mente se repetía una vez cada vez que sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a él,tan pronto se olvido de ella y las demás?,acaso fue tan simple para el encontrar a una mujer que le diera una familia ?,y más importante es...donde estaba la madre de esos niños

Una punzada de dolor la atravesó al pensar en su matrimonio con Raiser,por mucho que lo negara ,este no había resultado como ella pensó ,si lo quería pero no fue el cuento de hadas que al principio fue ,con esa gran boda que fue el evento del Inframundo todo auguraba fortuna y felicidad para los recién casados pero ,a escasos años de matrimonio ,no habían logrado aún un heredero ,sabía por palabras de su madre que siendo demonios la taza de natalidad era muy baja y tomaría bastante tiempo en lograr un embarazo

Ahora viendo a Issei agriaba el gesto al ver que en pocos años el si había podido seguir adelante sin ella y las demás ,sabía de sobra que la relación que alguna vez tuvieron de ama y siervo ahora no era nada y él era por mucho superior a ella tal vez a la altura de su hermano

Su debate fue interrumpido por la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos ,lo vio y una inmensa ira se apoderó de ella al recordar el como la ataco como si ella no hubiera sido nunca nada de él

-Tu-rugió en irá hacia el castaño que lentamente caminaba hacia dónde ella y Raiser estaban -Como te atreves a estar aquí después de lo que nos hiciste ?-

El castaño la miro sin siquiera contestarle ya que sus palabras no serían dirigidas hacia ella en primer lugar

-Estoy aquí para hablar con Raiser -dijo con seriedad en su voz -Lady Phenex -

Rias se estremeció al ser nombrada de esa manera por el ,no lo admitiría pero algo en su interior le dolía la frialdad que el demostraba hacia ella,pero antes de si quiera contestar la voz de su esposo la interrumpió

-Esta bien Rias-la voz de Raiser demandaba que dejara actuar al castaño lo que fuera que lo haya traído hasta aquí-Por favor déjanos a solas!-

Rias miro incrédula la petición de su marido y haciendo acopio de toda su dignidad le dirigió una fría mirada a Issei para posteriormente salir de la habitación

El largo silencio que inundó el lugar era tan denso que a pesar de observarse fijamente a los ojos ninguno decía nada hasta que...

-Quiero disculparme contigo por lo que te hice durante la pelea de exhibición -dijo el castaño parándose junto a Raiser-No quería que las cosas se descontrolaran de esa manera ...lo lamento -

-No te disculpes -lo interrumpió el rubio Phenex -Yo dije cosas se no debía y en mi arrogancia te hice llegar hasta ese extremo -una mueca de culpa y profundo pesar sonó en su voz-Ha veces tiendo a dejarme llevar por mi yo del pasado ,supongo que aún me falta tener algo de autocontrol eh !-finalizó sonriendo

Issei sonrió ante como se estaban dando las cosas,él no quiera enemistarse con Raiser por ningún motivo y ahora que ambos se ofrecían una rama de olivo era muy gratificante

Fue entonces cuando Raiser expresó la duda que llevaba consigo en ese momento

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta ?-solicitó

El castaño solo asintió a su pedido

-Como es ?-preguntó a lo que el castaño alzo una ceja no entendiendo a que se refería con eso -Me refiero a como es tener todo ese poder ,nunca en mi larga vida he visto un fuego como ese ,diría que es superior al del Clan Phenex o cualquier conocido -

El castaño medito la respuesta por un momento ,el también muchas veces se preguntó lo mismo y solo había podido llegar a una simple pero concisa respuesta,suspirando él contestó

-Es como estar en medio de un río embravecido -relato sin más -No puedes luchar contra la corriente y por más que lo intentes terminas siendo arrastrado por este,hagas lo que hagas tu cuerpo no reacciona -su mirada se postró en su brazo faltante al pesar en aquel que aparece junto a la Boosted Gear siendo Ceniza -Mientras más tiempo se pase en esa maldicion más te perderás ,tu alma se corrompera y al final serás un No-Muerto maldito ,uno que no distingue de amigos o enemigos...uno que solo esperará aquel que acabe con su miseria para que la Llama pase a la síguente Guardiana -

Riaser había escuchado la explicación que Rias había escuchado referente a ese detalle que los Lideres del Cielo discutían durante la pelea que sostuvieron

-Y que harás de ahora en adelante ?-lo cuestiono curioso por el paso a dar

-Tengo que luchar -dijo sin más para sorpresa del rubio que lo miraba sorprendido-Debo luchar contra aquel que quiere la Llama Primigienia y por la cual mi esposa dio su vida para evitar que está cayera en su poder -se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesto a abandonar la habitación para dejar descansar al rubio y así dirigirse a la reunión en la cual Jeanne ya llevaba bastante minutos

Escuchar esta nueva información de boca del castaño lo hizo ver las cosas de manera diferente ,el si había cambiado mucho a lo largo de estos años cuando abandonó el mundo sobrenatural ,más aún descubriendo que había más afuera de lo que a simple vista o oculto en las sombras estaba

-Mejoraras?-le preguntó desde la puerta -

Raiser sonrio

-Me tomará tiempo pero lo haré -dijo dándole una sonrisa -he de reconocer que el Fuego que ahora dominas es muy superior y destructivo que el mío -

Issei no contesto pero solo devolvío la sonrisa

-Te veré en otra ocasión Raiser ...cuídate -

Dicho esto el castaño cerró la puerta tras el dejándo al rubio con sus pensamientos y dándole una ultimas palabras

-Sin duda lo haré y cuando lo haga me darás la revancha Hyoudou Issei -

En la Reunión...

-Lo que tengo duda-la que hablaba era ahora la Mou Leviathan que ante la reunión y la posterior espera del castaño ,preguntaba al líder del Cielo -Como es que logró hacer el Enlace del Fuego si por lo que hemos constatado no era un Latente ?-Serafall curiosa cuestionaba

Su pregunta no sólo género incertidumbre si no provocó aún más dudas al respecto ,Miguel por su parte conocía a detalle todo lo relacionado a la Llama Primigenia pero nunca imaginó que un Ser sobrenatural como lo era el castaño siendo carne y sangre de Ophis y Grand Red logrará ser Ceniza

Pero antes de que contestara la voz conocida por todos respondio

-Esa es una respuesta bastante simple pero igual de complicada Serafall-El castaño decía entrando a la habitación llamando la atención de todos los presentes siendo blanco de múltiples reacciones que iban desde la tranquilidad hasta el nerviosismo por tenerlo cerca

Lo siguiente que dijo género mucho caos en la facción del Cielo

-Tuve que forzar el Enlace junto a la Boosted Gear-Mientras decía esto se sentó a la lado de Jeanne quien a verlo sano y salvo le dio una gran sonrisa y abrazo ,cosa que el castaño respondió -Lo hice para evitar que el sacrifico de Tomoe no fuera en vano-

Tras decir esto un incrédulo Raphael negaba con fervor lo que escuchaba

-No ...no puede ser ...es imposible que hayas sobrevivido -se levanto de la mesa en total incredulidad ,la expresión de terror e incredulidad eran palpables en el -Si lo que dices es verdad entonces la Llama a sido profanada quebrando el ciclo natural -

Issei solo se encogió de hombros a lo que decía

-Probablemente sea como dices -dijo sin más mientras veía a cada uno de los presentes -Ni siquiera yo sé a ciencia cierta lo que sucederá cuando yo muera y el Fuego busque a otra Guardiana,como puede como no puede -

Sirzches rápidamente agregó ante la posibilidad que ahora se habría a sus ojos y no sólo a él

-Entonces el Fuego está a disposición no sólo de los humanos ahora sí no de cualquiera que sea lo suficiente Poderoso verdad ?-

Issei lo miró y pudo observar la codicia y él hambre de poder típico de los demonios,miro también a Azazel pero este solo mostraba su clásico interés científico y Miguel por su parte se revolvía incómodo en su asiento ya que no le gustaba el resplandor emitido levemente de Raphael

Colocando su única mano en la mesa e invocando en la palma de esta una flama vivida que atrajo la atención de todos al poder ver de cerca la Llama Primigenia ,su color dorado que más prevalecía irradiaba un calor único y confortante

Sin previo aviso tanto Sirzches como Raphael se levantaron bruscamente para intentar tocarla pero antes de que sus dedos la tocaran fueron repelidos violentamente hacia un muro generando jadeos en toda la habitación

Solo Jeanne sonrió al ver la brutal muestra de poder del fuego

-Creo que eso responde s sus preguntas no ?-dijo el castaño al ver como torpemente ambos se levantaban observando quemaduras en sus dedos sin siquiera tocarla ,para Sirzches el Fuego fue más dañino de lo que esperaba

Raphael miro con bastante molestia al castaño y a la rubia quienes solo reían al espectáculo dado

La risa de Azazel y el suspiro de Miguel fueron lo que más prevaleció...

Lejos muy lejos de ahí una figura miraba detenidamente su cuerpo en un gran espejo ,desnudo miraba hacia su costado izquierdo donde una horrible cicatriz era visible ,sus ojos verdes brillaban con furia ante un recuerdo

-Maldito seas Issei Hyodou...maldito seas tú y tu puta Guardiana-exclamó de manera airada tocando su cicatriz-Esto no se quedará así,sin importar nada te haré pagar esa humillación y la posterior muerte de mi hermano...mi otra mitad-

De reojo observó como una mujer de increíble belleza pero que su rostro estaba opacado por una ,de tez morena y cabello rubio arenoso se acercaban hacia el ,de forma seductora abrazo al sujeto frente al espejo dándole un beso en la mejilla ,dándole las buenas noticias

-Lo hemos localizado mi Señor -dijo la bella mujer mientras le sonreía con malicia

Esto desperto el interés del susodicho el cual tomo el mentón de la mujer y sin siquiera mostrar una emoción exigió

-Dímelo todo...dime dónde está el Señor de la Ceniza mi bella Calipso-

Continuará:...

Un capítulo al fin ,antes que nada una disculpa por la demora pero ha habido complicaciones bastantes severas que requerirán atención más especializada ,pero espero les agrade el cap

Las reacciones ante el poder desplegado del castaño ya se muestran ,la determinación de Rosswesie y la promesa de Grayfia de una familia juntos se ven en el capítulo

Por fin se ve algo del gran enemigo de ahora Señor de la Ceniza y su profundo odia hacia él y la guardiana ...

Sin más los veo en el síguente cap que se titulará

"La calma antes de tormenta y un recuerdo doloroso "


	11. Chapter 11

Amigos por fin una actualización y espero les guste

Capitulo 10:La calma antes de la tormenta y un recuerdo doloroso...parte 1

Su conciencia iba y venía,el penetrante olor del óxido de la sangre inundaba sus fosas nasales ,a su alrededor todo era consumido por las llamas,su vista aunque borrosa lograba distinguir la encarnizada lucha que Enishi,el hermano de Tomoe sostenía contra aquel que sin previo aviso había invadido la aldea natal de su esposa solo para reclamar lo que dentro de ella pernoctaba

El Fuego Primigenio

El sonido del metal al chocar y las chispas de los impactos resonaban en su cabeza,no podía moverse aunque quisiera ,era inútil y estaba muriendo desangrado,lo que más le aterraba era que en su regazo ,la mujer que amaba parecía correr el mismo destino que él

Fue débil para protegerla ,siempre había sido así ,ni siquiera con el poder de Ddraig logró derrotar a su oponente ,a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos la balanza fue de un solo lado ,en un gran ataque Issei quizo detenerlo con el guantelete de la Boosted Gear pero la magnitud fue tal que simplemente su brazo había sido cercenado.

La pérdida de una de sus extremidades no fue el mayor dolor a soportar en ese momento ,sin darse cuenta una pequeña ráfaga de energía había impactado directamente sobre Tomoe dejándola grave.

Su esposa a inicios del combate se había traslado a resguardo por petición de su padre ,Tomoe empleando parte de su aura logró crear un campo de fuerza donde los niños dormían ignorantes de sus alrededores ,sabía bien que sea quien fuera enemigo quería lo que ella protegía en su interior

Si ella caía al menos se aseguraría de que sus hijos no les pasara nada ,confiaba en Issei por sobre todas las cosas ,no soportando la incertidumbre se dirigió a donde Issei peleaba solo para recibir un mortal ataque

Recargado sobre una pared y con Tomoe mueriendo junto a él ,esta suplico ,le imploro algo para lo cual Issei no estaba preparado ,jadeante y con sus últimas fuerzas ,Tomoe Yukishiro suplicó

-Ise-le llamó tocando suavemente su mejilla lastimada

Este en reflejo sostuvo su mano ,la miro a sus ojos y para terror de este,vio como la vida poco a poco la abandonaba

-No hables -le suplico -Por favor no te esfuerces -el castaño vio como aún en su estado debilitado su esposa le sonreía con cariño -Todo estará bien en unos momentos más ,ya veras ...solo resiste -le mintió aún cuando las lágrimas de su rostro le decían lo contrario

Tomoe le sonrió mientras afianzaba más su mano sobre su mejilla,ella también era conciente de que Issei estaba mueriendo debido al combate pero ,pasará lo que pasará ella no lo dejaría morir

Tomoe había decidido cometer su última afrenta ...su último pecado como Guardiana del Fuego

-Siempre has sido un mal mentiroso Ise-

El castaño solo la escucho mientras esbozaba una débil sonrisa,aunque quisiera el llanto en sus ojos simplemente no cesaba

-Prométeme que protegerás a nuestros hijos y los alejaras de todo esto Ise -le suplico al amor de su vida ,quien negaba fervientemente su pedido -Eres y serás siempre el amor de mi vida y estoy agradecida por haberte conocido -mientras más decía miraba como el castaño se derrumbaba

-Oh por dios -gimió en llanto -No sigas por lo que más quieras -aún entre la inconciencia nunca dejó de mírarla -Nuestros niños te necesitan ...yo te necesito -

Tomoe tampoco podía parar su llanto,amaba a su esposo como nunca creyó amar a alguien por lo que estaba agradecida con la vida aún cuando sus miedos habían condenado a miles a futuros inciertos al esconderse y negar el rital del Enlace del Fuego con los Latentes

Si ,Tomoe Yukishiro siempre supo de su condición de Guardiana del Fuego ,fue el miedo a la muerte y a la soledad lo que a ella como a su padre les hicieron esconderse y al hacer esto desataron calamidades entre la población en general

La humanidad pago el precio del pecado de Tomoe

Guerras mundiales...hambrunas...pestes...todo tipo de atrocidades fueron hechas por la humanidad ,cuando la maldad se apropió de sus almas ,ella al ser recipiente del Fuego Primigenio sabía que para purgarlo debía realizar el Enlace y con esto no solo condenarse a morir sino a dar lugar al que es llamado Señor de la Ceniza

Dos almas condenadas a cambio de la purificación humana por el fuego dado por Dios ,un precio pequeño a conciderar ya que era bien sabido que la locura y demencia del Señor de la Ceniza solo podía ser subyugada con su propia muérte

Muchos años escondida paso Tomoe junto a su pueblo ,muchos años ignoro al mundo entero viendo como este poco a poco se consumía ,pero aún entre esta corrupcion y depravación mundana ...siempre había esperanza

Querer vivir es un pecado ?...el querer tener algo propio aún a costa de los demás es un pecado ?...muchas veces Tomoe se preguntó en las noches de insomnio que padeció

Tomoe tomó la mano sangrante de Issei junto a la suya y para conmoción de este la colocó sobre su herida ,lo que dijo a continuación quedó marcada en el alma del castaño

-Realiza el Enlace del Fuego -le dijo sin más para incredulidad de su castaño ,este con los ojos bien abiertos le miro -No dejes que el Fuego caiga en malas manos Ise ,hazlo por nuestros hijos y por mi-el castaño siguio negando

-No me pidas eso -dejó de mírarla para ver su herida la cual su mano trataba de controlar la hemorragia que esta tenía-Aunque quisiera no soy un humano ahora -argumentó el castaño

Tomoe sonrió ante las palabras de su esposo y entendió su punto

-Eres un tonto Ise-le dijo sin más -Puede que tu cuerpo sea entre humano/Dragon pero tu alma-al decir esto su delicada mano se postró en el pecho del castaño -es y siempre será humana ,así lo eres desde el día en que naciste Ise -

El castaño no supo que responder ante esta revelación ,Tomoe pudo ver que aún sus dudas persistirían en su negación a tal acto

-Tal vez -arrullo -No seas un Latente para realizar el Enlace por sí solo ,pero debes recordar que por obra de Dios ,alguien más está contigo desde el principio

Issei abrió los ojos mirándola ,está solo sonrió con debilidad

-Fuerza el Enlace y conviértete en el Señor de la Ceniza -el castaño solo bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota ,nunca dejó de llorar ,se odiaba a sí mismo por ser débil y no proteger s su esposa como juro hacerlo

Todo para ser orillado al abismo

Tomoe le volvió a acariciar el rostro una vez y última vez,aún en estas circunstancias su calidez no se había perdido ,sonrió con amor

-No temas mi amor -le suplico con anhelo en sus ojos y amor en sus palabras -Vivie por ti y por mi...mi Ise...hazlo por nuestros hijos...no dejes que la trizteza te embargue...siempre estaré contigo...estaré donde pertenezco ...en tu corazón -

Issei sintió como poco a poco las palabras de Tomoe perdían cada vez más y más fuerzas ,ella moría,no disponía de más tiempo ,se odiaba y aborrecía a si mismo ,cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó los dientes aguantando lo más que podía para no sucumbir ante el miedo y la desesperacion

Este era su mayor pecado...su más grande falla...pero a la vez la única manera de preservar el legado de su esposa ...de su amada Tomoe...asegurar también un futuro a sus hijos

Aquella mujer de quién se enamoró perdidamente haciéndole olvidar sus penurias pasadas ...aquella mujer que junto a él se unió en cuerpo y alma sin restricción alguna ...aquella mujer que le había dado el regalo más grande que un ser humano puede tener ...hijos ...Aquella mujer con la que quiera vivir muchos años y envejecer viendo a sus hijos adultos con familias ya hechas pero que ahora eso ya no podría ser

Finalmente a la mujer a la cual le arrebataría la vida para preservar su legado

-Perdóname -

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que su mano inbuida en la poca aura que le quedaba se incrustaba despiadadamente en el pecho de quién hubiera sido el amor de su vida

Un gran resplandor de luz abarcó todo a su alrededor ocacionando que la lucha entre Enishi y aquel que había llegado con sus huestes a querer profanar el Fuego de Dios,solo un grito de desesperacion pudo escucharse al mismo tiempo que el resplandor mezclado con los gritos de dolor fue escuchado

-NOOOOOOO/AARRGGGGHHH-

Continuara :

Amigos una disculpa por la tardanza pero muchos pero muchos problemas me han impedido estar al tanto de este Fic

Se que el capítulo es algo corto pero es sustancial para la historia ,prometo que e próximo será más largo que este como compensación

Por fin vemos el final de Tomoe y la petición a Issei ...


	12. Chapter 12

Nieco capítulo ,si sé que es algo pronto pero lo dividí porque estaba cansado el otro día ,sin más saludos

Capítulo 11:La calma antes de la tormenta y un recuerdo doloroso...parte 2

La reunión ,si se le podría llamar así ,terminó en poco tiempo,el castaño en compañía de Jeanne salieron muy mosqueados por lo que pudieron presenciar ,aún hoy las ansias de poder reinaban en el subconciente de aquellos que gobernaban en sus distintas facciones

Al revelarse como Señor de la Ceniza y portador del Fuego Primigenio,Issei sabía que de ahora en adelante sería blanco de inumerables sucesos que sin duda pondrían s prueba su determinación y resolución ante el sacrificio de Tomoe

Aun así,no podía dejar de sentirse afligido por sus hijos,no quería más nada que separarlos de todo y vivieran una vida normal,justo como su madre y el querían ,ahora reconcideraba seríamente aquel pedido realizado a Zirsches

Si bien Miguel y el Cielo no querían otra más que mantenerse neutrales en todo ,había quienes ,como el mismo Raphael que no concideraban digno a Issei del legado de Elohin...tampoco era como que el mismo se vanagloreaba ,pero si querían el Fuego,pues tendrían que arrebatarlo de sus dedos muertos

Azazel y Grigory por otro lado solo estaban interesados en los detalles del proceso del Enlace del Fuego y como el mismo castaño fue que no se volvió meramente loco como sus anteriores sucesores ...mucho ignoraban que el mismo Ddraig tenía que ver al respecto

De Zirsches y el Inframundo era quien más dudas generaban ,sabía que los demonios eran codiciosos por naturaleza y que si tuvieran oportunidad de hacerse del poder sin duda la tomarían ,solo esperaba que el sentido común y la camaradería prevalecieran

-Ise -una voz lo llamo al sacarlo de sus meditaciones

-Mmmh-

-Estas bien -Jeanne con preocupación le preguntó colocando su mano suavemente sobre su hombro

El castaño al fin se dio cuenta de que estaba en uno de los jardines principales de Castillo Gremory a lo que pudo ver mucho gente charlaba en sus propios grupos ,este al regresar al ver el semblante de la rubia solo sonrió

-Descuida-le aseguró -estoy bien ,solo pensaba un poco en qué hacer de ahora en adelante es todo -

La rubia aún con esto pudo observa cierta duda en el castaño pero antes de siquiera formular pregunta unas vocez infantiles llegaron hasta ellos

-TOU-CHAAAAAANNNN/TIA JEANNEEEEEE...!

Ambos fueron sorprendidos cuando un par de balas de cañón se estrellaron sobre de ellos ocacionando risas de una peliplata que venía detrás de ellos a escasos pasos

-Hey-saludo Issei abrazando a sus hijos tan cerca de él como pudo besando sus frentes -Como han estado ?,durmieron bien ?-les interrogó mirándolos a los ojos mientras a la pequeña Finata le acariciaba la mejilla

-Siiiiiiii-contestó emocionado Soujiro en los brazos de Jeanne

-Grayfia-Neechan es muy buena con nosotros !-exclamó feliz la niña a la que Issei sonreia

Issei no pudo más que ver a la peliplata y sonreírle cuando esta se acercó a él dándoles un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias por cuidarlos Fia -le dijo al momento de darle un ligero beso en los labios a la peliplata ,lo que la hizo ruborizar más aún cuando notó que varias personas no perdían detalle alguno

Está recomponiéndose nego

-No tienes porque agradecerme Ise ,para eso y mucho más estaré para ti y los niños -Grayfia con su declaración dejó ver mucho más

En ese instante cierto ex Gobernador de Grigory hacia aparicion detrás del castaño

Oe Issei -lo llamo ganando su atención

-Que pasa Azazel ?-

Este aún sin contestar vio detenidamente a la pequeña en brazos de Issei y sonrió con mucha alegría

-Si que han crecido por lo que veo -dijo mientras la pequeña se escondía en el cuello de su padre -Y no solo eso también su aura de Dragon crecío de manera exponencial -dijo sin notar el ceño fruncído del castaño -Es fascinante su desarrollo...sería interesante poder estudiarlo un poco más afondo

Azazel no supo o ignoro que sus palabras no cayeron del todo bien al castaño y no solo en el

-Azazel !-fue llamado con deje de ira contenida

-Eemh-

El antes mencionado quito la vista de la pequeña Finata para ver al castaño quien le hablaba solo para llevarse una aterradora sorpresa

-Si te acercas a mis hijos con esas intenciones te arrancaré las plumas una por una me entendiste ?-exclamó furioso el castaño con sus ojos brillando en esmeraldas.

Azazel tragó saliva al ver que no solo el lo veía de esa manera también observó como Grayfia y Jeanne le advertían igual

-Ey tranquilo -rápidamente se desaparto del grupo con las manos sumidas en rendición -Solo es mera curiosidad científica es todo jejejeje-río nervioso -jamás les haría daño y lo sabes !-

Issei sosteniendo a su hija solo bufo para proceder a retomar el hilo de conversación

-A todo esto de que es lo que querías hablar?-indagó curioso

Azazel recién salido de su conmoción exclamó

-Oh si !-dijo para sonreírle -Tan pronto te desocupes de aquí necesito que te traslades a Grigory tengo algo para ti -ante esto el castaño enarcó una ceja con curiosidad -Créeme te servirá muy bien para lo que está por venir -termino confiado el Cadre

Issei solo asintió para notar como un Trio religioso que él conocía muy bien se acercaban con precaución

-Issei-san ?-Era la voz de Asia Argento quien le hablaba

Este observó detenidamente a las recién llegadas ,habían crecido y eran muy hermosas ,esto a pesar de usar los hábitos religiosos,incluida Xenovia quien aún era parte de la Nobleza Gremory se le permitió usarlos ,también Irina traia puesto su traje de Dominatrix al que Issei tanta gracia aún le daba

Que acaso los jerarcas del Cielo no tenían sentido de la moda ?

-Ha pasado bastante tiempo eh ?-indagó el castaño con una sonrisa

El vio como Asia sonreia con tristeza al igual que Irina pero no así Xenovia quien lo miraba con detenimiento

-Podemos hablar un momento a solas por favor ?-La castaña con coletas exclamó vio ligeramente a las mujeres y a Azazel que lo acompañaban

Ante esto Grayfia y Jeanne fueron las primeras en excusarse

-Ise yo iré a despedirme de Mira -le dijo la peliplata refieriendose a la criada Gremory y Reina del Siscon Mayor tomando a Finata de los brazos del castaño se dispuso a ir

-Te espero en Grigory-fue todo lo que él Cadre dijo al desaparecer en un círculo mágico

-Yo acompañaré a Grayfia-Fue también la misma Jeanne que con Soujiro detrás de ella se iba junto a la peliplata dejándo a Issei y sus ex

Un tenso silencio fue seguido a continuación pero fue roto por el castaño

-Asia...Irina...Xenovia ...-las llamo por su nombre para posteriormente sonreírles con un deje de tristeza -les pido que me perdonen por todos estos años a los cuales las lastime -les dijo sin más

Estas en sorpresa no entendían a que se refería el castaño hasta que Xenovia expuso sus dudas

-De que hablas Issei -dijo la peliazul -No no has hecho nada,no hay porque pedir perdón a nosotras !-el arrepentimiento tanto de ella y de las demás era obvio -creo que debería de ser al revez -

El castaño solo sonrió y ante la pregunta de Xenovia contestó

-No es así Xen -adoptando una postura relajada el castaño relato-Fui un egoísta al no considerar nunca sus sentimientos hacia mí y suponer cosas que jamás debí -ante estas palabras los ojos de las chicas se abrieron a más no poder-Cuando las cosas cambiaron me encerré en mi propio egoísmo sin pensar en los demás ,sin pensar en sus propias decisiones -el castaño negó con la cabeza con tristeza-Me encerre tanto en mi tonto deseo de ser el Rey Harem que no vi lo que en verdad querían ustedes -termino sin más -por eso les pido disculpas ,por mi egoísmo y el haberlas ignorado como lo hice ,ahora sé que al amor no hay que forzarlo ni llenarlo de falsas ilusiones -a la mente del castaño vino el recuerdo de su esposa Tomoe-Lo siento mucho -

Asia estaba llorando por las palabras del castaño ,si bien se disculpaba por haber sido un asno en ese tiempo,también sabía qué tanto ella como Irina y Xenovia no intentaron hablar nunca con él y hacerle ver las cosas ,por lo tanto la culpa era compartida

-Nosostras podríamos decir lo mismo Ise -está era Irina quien susurraba -debimos ser honestas contigo y decirte lo que sentíamos ,-al decir esto se abrazó a sí misma en señal de protección -Eres mi amigo de la infancia y no fui sincera contigo ,creíamos que estábamos bien en dejar las cosas como estaban pero -ante esto titubeo -

-Desde el torneo donde ganaste y exclamaste tu sentir y deseos de libertad de alguna manera nos golpeó al ver que te ibas sin siquiera nosostras decir nada para arreglar las cosas -está era Xenovia quien se acercó para abrazar al castaño con mucho afecto haciéndole ver que si bien ya no había el amor o admiración como antes ,si había un cariño de amistad

-Issei-san perdónanos -está era la rubia que se unía al abrazo junto a Irina y Xenovia

El castaño las abrazo con afecto haciéndoles ver que todo estaba perdonado de ambos lados y ahora los unía la amistad que forjaron a lo largo de los años

-Son y siempre serán parte de mi familia y amigos -les dijo al tiempo que besaba en la frente a la rubia -nunca olviden eso-sonrío para ellas haciéndoles ver que no había ya nada que lamentar -Así que veamos esto como un nuevo comienzo eh ?!-

Estás solo sonrieron al ver que por fin tras años de angustia ,las lozas en sus corazón era derrumbadas haciendo lo que en un primer momento debieron hacer tanto ellas como el

Algo retirado del Trío Celestial y del castaño ,unas peliplatas tenían una conversación interesante

-Entonces te iras ?-Preguntó la reina de Zirsches a la que por años ha sido su mejor amiga y confidente

Grayfia solo asintió viendo como Finata y Soujiro jugaban a escasos metros con una Jeanne quien los perseguía por todo el jardín

-Está es mi oportunidad de tener una familia Mira -decía viendo a los niños-Sería una tonta si no escuchara a mi corazón al respecto -decía con un añoranza la peliplata -He estado la mayor parte de mi vida sola y ya no quiero eso nunca más Mira -

Mirajane Straus observó con detenimiento a su amiga,había cambiado mucho estos años,más en específico desde que a palabras de ella conoció al castaño ,lo recordaba cómo si fuera ayer cuando Grayfia llegó al castillo Gremory por primera vez

Trizteza y soledad se podían leer fácilmente en sus bellas facciones y es que al perder a su Hermano al final de la Guerra Civil y ser reducida a servilismo ante sus peores enemigos pues a cualquiera le afectaría

Mira observaba que poco a poco mostraba alegría pero está era efímera ,muchas veces ellas misma peleo sus propias batallas contra aquellos tantos que quieran reclamarla como si fuera un trofeo y un trozo de carne ,el resultado era pasar mucho tiempo en el hospital ,en especial recordo a quien ahora era esposo de Rias

Aun hoy la paliza al Riser le daban cierto escalofrío

-Le amas entonces ?!-preguntó en referencia al castaño quien aún hablaba con las delegadas del Cielo

Grayfia sonrió como nunca antes y sin miedo a duda contesto

-Si lo amo -para sorpresa de Mira esta añadió más a la conversación -al principio no lo mire como un interés romántico ,es más hasta me burlaba de su forma de ser y sobre todo de su estupido deseo de ser el Rey Harem -la risa que esta mostraba intrigaban más a la Straus-incluso su perversidad y ese amor enfermizo por las tetas se me hacía gracioso pero nunca lo vio como tal Mira -

Grayfia ahora dirigió su mirada al castaño

-Pero ese día en el bar -recordo con cariño cuando pudo hablar con él por primera vez aún estando algo ebrio -Pude ver que tras esos deseos tontos el solo quería y deseaba ser amado ,aún hoy recuerdo su rostro ante la boda de Rias con Riser-al decir esto observó como el castaño se carcajeaba de la risa para ser reprendido por Irina -Solo era un ser más ahogado en penas y consumido por la soledad al igual que yo lo era en un principio ,me nació ayudarle para que no estuviera solo en esos momentos de desesperacion -finalmente terminó la peliplata con una gran sonrisa -Lo que vino después pues creo que ya lo sabes me enamore de el poco a poco con el convivir día a día

La Straus estaba feliz por su amiga ,al fin sonreia,al fin merecía un poco de felicidad tras años y años de dolor silencioso

-Me alegro por ti y en verdad deseo que seas feliz -al decir esto la Straus abrazo con cariño de hermana a la peliplata -Sabes que las puertas del castillo Gremory siempre estarán abiertas y que pase lo que pase estaré ahí para ti -

Grayfia sonrió ante el abrazo de quién era su hermana sustituta correspondiendo el abrazo

-Gracias por ser mi amiga Mira -le dijo al tiempo que limpiaba una lagrima de sus ojos -Me quedaré con Issei en el mundo humano la invitación a visitarme es recíproca -

La Straus solo sonrió

-Fufufufufufu...Grayfia espero que tengas muchos hijos con el -le dijo generando un sonrojo en la peliplata -Ya sabes que la práctica hace al maestro aunque teniendo toda esa ayuda tanto en revistas como en películas pues puedes darte una idea

La cara de la peliplata se tornó del color de un tomate a lo cual pregunto nerviosa

-De que revistas y películas hablas eh?-preguntó haciéndose la tonta

Mira sonrió maliciosamente y contesto pegada al oído de Grayfia para que solo ella escuchara

-De las mismas que has escondidos en tu habitación en todos estos años -

-MIRA !-exclamó avergonzada la peliplata mientras la Straus reía sin control ente la vergüenza de su hermana

Lo que no sabían era que cierta sacerdotisa del trueno ,sobre un gran ventanal sobre uno de los pisos superiores de castillo Gremory no miraba con buenos ojos a la peliplata ,para ella Grayfia Lucifuge y esa terrorista de la Brigada del Caos no eran dignas de Issei

-Ise-kun...-su nombre en un susurro escapó de sus labios

Continuará :

Que les pareció ,para aquellos que creía que este era un Fic de venganza pues no lo es ,al menos no de maneras algo gore ,Rias e Issei tendrán una plática más adelante junto a Akeno por lo que pueden ver

Por cierto en el próximo cap pues se acerca un Lemon entre el castaño y Grayfia

Nos vemos y comentarios se agradecen


End file.
